Of Fire, Ice, and Stone
by Sunruner
Summary: From 3 years before to 1 after the Rise of the Golden Sun, two people reflect on the mess that is their lives. Will they keep making the same mistakes? Dusk. Live with it.
1. Welcome

**I'm editing this story... ehehehahahahamAMAHAHAHEAHHAHAH!**

**Host: Ehh... Sunny doesn't own Golden Sun. **

**No I don't. And yes, this fic is very repetitive, since most of it is in Flash-backs and I want both character's sides of the story. The Flashbacks are mostly Pre-GS, so I'm making up a large chunk of it. Don't kill me for the pairings, I like them, and I'm not forcing you to read this like I am my muses. So BLAH!**

**Of Fire, Ice and Stone. **

**Chapter 1**

Welcome Reception

She stood silently amidst the white eddies of the snow in the wind, staring out over the tundra, not looking for anything at all. No one was fool enough to travel in such weather unless strictly necessary, the children were all kept in-doors when the winds howled like they did now.

Small flakes of snow danced around her, some melting from the heat coming off her. It would take hours before the cold drove her indoors, until then she was content to stand there waiting for nothing to come. It wasn't exactly the first time she'd waited for the impossible. But this time, the fact-of-the-matter was that there really was nothing coming.

Still… deep down, she hoped that, again, it wouldn't be true...

_**--FlashBack--**_

I sat outside in the harsh winds coming off the tundra, small flakes of ice sticking to my thin brows, freezing over my blue lips. I was shivering un-controllably, staring out into the storm. I couldn't move my head to look up at the cloud- covered moon, but didn't need to in order to picture the it's pale, full face, shining down upon the world.

'_Have a bit more faith in me, runt,'_ My sister's voice rang out clearly in my mind,_ 'I'll be back before the moon is full; you just wait and see. Now behave and don't do anything I wouldn't, unless of course you wanna get it from me when I get back, you hear?'_ a reminder from the day she had left.

The moon had waned twice since then. The entire village had given up hope that their warriors would ever walk the icy lands again. But I wouldn't, I couldn't give up on my sister, like I had before with our parents. I just… I couldn't give up on the last of my kin.

I'd waited out in the snow for at least two days now, wedged in-between to large rocks near the entrance to the small, winter-locked town on the edge of the world. Hardly anyone had come looking for me not one had found me; not even my friend had. He was too much of an idiot to look for me between the crevasses in the rock-face anyway. I'd heard his voice a few times when I'd first come up here to wait, but he'd stopped looking after the storms had started.

I moved my arms from where they held my knees to my face. Breaking the thin layers of frost collecting, and pushing away the snow that kept piling up around me. Tear-tracks ran down my face, small salty beads of water frozen near my chin, or on the front of my thick sweater. I wasn't going to leave until my sister came back. If she never did, well, I was willing to let myself freeze to death waiting for her!

Clear thoughts seemed so far away from me as I stared into the furry of the icy-storm. My senses still putting my tired aching body on alert, as I was surrounded by Water and Wind. The fires that blazed within me were slowly being smothered in their wake.

My eyes drifted shut slightly, only half-open in the screaming winds; but I gave a start and forced them open again. To fall asleep was to seal my fate, allowing the snows to consume and kill me. I was willing to remain here if no one came and let myself die, but I was going to fight it until the very end! So I just concentrated all the more on remaining awake, hunger pains driven away by the wind's savage bite.

For a brief instant, in the distance, I thought I saw a shadow; I perked up as my stinging eyes scanned the shifting landscape. Tears welling up again as I found nothing, the wind playing tricks on me again. Once more my exhausted mind willing me to see what wasn't there, aside from being frustrating it was also incredibly dis-heartening...

I curled myself up into a tight little ball, willing myself not to look up as I thought I heard a voice on the winds. Another trick my mind was playing on me, the voice I thought I heard; it wasn't the same as any of our warriors, it was too young and, uncertain to belong to any of them…

I leaned unconsciously against the solid stone to one side of me, my frozen body not registering the odd warmth in the rock around me.

My eyes slid closed again, the cold tearing at my young body, icy talons ripping at my flesh. The voice came again, yes, it had to be just an illusion; it sounded just like a boy. A part of my mind stirred as I thought I heard another, this one I knew. The words were lost in the blizzard, but the sound. It reached my burning ears, waking me up again.

I forced my heavy eyes open again, unable to do more than raise my head the slightest. Something inside of me came to life as I looked down the small ledge to the road below me.

Travelers… Six of them in all; it was the same number that had been sent out with my sister! Their forms were shadowed by the snow and ice flying through the air, but I almost thought I saw one- what was it? Pointing up? Up at where I sat still curled up against the rock. Another one was pointing as well, then a third. My vision swam for a few moments, but I could have sworn I saw two others step away and exchange words. That small part of me that refused to sleep, it flared again inside. I tried to move, tried to make my way out to where they could see me.

Fear raced through my still numb mind though, as my limbs did not shift in the slightest. My heart pounded in my frostbitten ears, a sound, oddly weak, as the cold around me seemed to push against that surge of warmth. I tried to call out, but my lips were coated in ice, my voice refusing to work as I fought for the strength to move again. I was slipping…

One of the travelers broke away from the group suddenly, running up a snowdrift in my direction. I was too weak and focused on my own inner battle to watch to closely. A female shout from down below barley registering as one of the two who had been speaking charged after the first.

Whoever this person was, he was unable to keep his footing in the thick snow. He tripped over his own feet and sank into the white, hardly fighting as the other traveler came up and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. There was shouting, the one who had fallen gesturing towards my hiding place. He was quickly silence by the other man, whose harsh voice echoed in the cold night.

"Right there!" the first shouted out, throwing an arm in my direction, they were both so close I heard every word over the vicious winds. "I swear Saturos, I can feel someone hiding in the rocks!"

Darkness began to creep up on me, my vision blacking out as I felt those talons taking hold, trying to drag me down into an unending sleep. The last thing I remembered, was finally forcing my frozen form forwards. Out of the weak protection of the rocks and into the wind's path; into the site of the travelers.

Saturos stared dumbly for a minute, before roughly dropping the other man he held and scrambling up the side of the hill. He was barley halfway up to where I was, when his companion sped past him.

"**Karst!**" Menardi shouted, worry ringing through her voice as she ran up to me. I felt the warmth of my sister's hands on my shoulders, and weakly I looked up. Ice still plastered over my face as parted my frosted lips.

"M-Menardi," I breathed, "I-I knew you'd come b-back if I waited long enough..." my eyes closed again and I fell against my sister's warmth, Menardi closed her arms around me, my chilled mind picking up dim, faltering voices,

"Felix, you took a chance running like that son, but perhaps you made the right choice."

"We would have walked right past if you hadn't sensed something, I swear I felt nothing in the rocks around here."

"We have to get her inside; Poor dear she's frozen, Kyle, you two be sure to go in with her, you can help can't you? Felix can stay with me."

"Karst, you're not going to quit on me now, you hear? Karst? **Karst!**"

_**--End Flash Back--** _

"**Karst!**" Karst was jolted from her memories as Agatio came up behind her, his thick cloak whipping around him in the wind. "Hey aren't you hungry yet? You've been standing out here for hours!" he said as she turned around to face her former companion. After their journey to fire the Lighthouses, Agatio had returned to his normal, slow, good-natured self.

"Come on!" he urged, gesturing back to the village, Karst nodded without speaking and fell in step with him, "What were you doing standing out like that?" He asked as they walked down the blistery streets of the small village towards her home. "You've been spacing out a lot recently, some people are getting worried." He added as they stepped inside the small house where she had lived her whole life.

A large fire in the far right-hand corner giving off the same re-assuring heat and light it had since she was a small child. A long bench-like couch facing the flames and covered in somewhat rough, durable fabric a roan red colour.

To the right was the kitchen area, a long counter running along the walls with cabinets hanging on the wall above them. A large cast iron sink for washing and cleaning with a handled water pump to bring melted snow up from the ancient pipes running under the village. In the corner of the Kitchen was the large clay stove, logically it should have been next to the fire place, but in Prox; more fires meant more heat. The deep chestnut floors beaten and old from years of use, a few small area rugs scattered across the boards under the couch and in front of the door, which was where the two stomped the snow from their boots.

Agatio closed the door behind them and gingerly made himself at home, removing his cloak and setting it down on the back of the couch near the flames. Karst took off her own sopping coat and handed it to him, bending down to start undoing the various leather ties which kept her boots from slipping off in the heavy snow.

"Not up to Psynergy tonight?" she asked, side-stepping the first question. Agatio looked up from where he had set the cloaks,

"After that display a few months ago, and everything that's happened since, I'm not so sure I want to try anything on fabric." He said grinning, Karst smiled back at her friend as she walked over to the window near the table to look out at the storm. After Mars-lighthouse had been fired, fully unleashing Alchemy, everyone's powers had become easier to tap, thus harder to control as they were used to having to fight for their dominance over fire.

"You didn't answer me Karst." He said as he busied himself in her stores closet, pulling out a chunk of meat and a hardened loaf of bread. Karst moved to the cupboards where the few wooden dishes were kept. She grabbed two plates and large pewter mugs for them both and moved to where he was waiting impatiently for her. Setting the plates down so that he could divide the food up, she took the mugs to the large keg in the back.

"I forgot to thank your mother for the extra barrel," She called over her shoulder as she filled them at the tap, thick brown ale pouring into the tankards, frothing at the top as she stopped the flow. "I was running a bit dry, be sure to tell her that, will yah?" She said, coming back to find him eating heartily. He accepted the mug with a nod, taking a big gulp before continuing his meal. Karst, feeling the warmth of the fire, started in on her own food too.

"You still haven't answered me." he said, looking up in-between bites.

"Wasn't lunch less than an hour ago?" she asked, pretending not to hear, he quirked and eyebrow before raising his hand.

"Two to be exact. Now quit dancing around the issue and answer me." Agaito pressed,

"I'm not dancing, if anything its evasive maneuvering." She replied; her temper not as quick to flare as it was normally. Thinking back; Karst didn't think she'd had a good fight in months.

And, she wasn't to sure she even _wanted_ to blast anyone to Tundaria...

**First chapter Editededed!**

**And MAN is it a short one… I'm now used to chapters 10 pages or MORE. Not 5…**


	2. Prox

**Booya, Chapter 2 now getting over-hauled. **

**Sunny owns NOTHING

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**  
Welcome to Prox

"Where are we going exactly? You said Imil, but we'd have to go through the mountains to get there."

"I said Imil? When?"

"Back when I asked, _'Hey, Ivan, do you know where Piers said we ought to go next?'_ and then you said, _'Yeah, Jenna, Imil should nice at this time of year.'_

"Oh..."

"You're not going to get out of this one with _Oh_Ivan." Jenna said in a dangerous tone, her crimson eyes narrow and long auburn hair bouncing slightly with each intimidating step she took "You're going to give me a straight answer, you hear me?" Ivan gulped at the evil look in her eyes, best not to push her.

Or Mia, or Sheba for that matter, the three had him cornered near the back of the ship. He ought to have known better than to have come down alone. Some outrageous stunt that would probably unleash an enraged, humiliated, and homicidal Venus-Adept on them all, would probably not bode to well with the girls. Of course, throwing said girls and confused Venus-adept below decks, so that they did not find out about said stunt, for the entire two week voyage, did not bode to well either.

"You'll smack me if I tell you." He said quickly, backing up against the wall.

"I'll smack you if you don't, then stuff you in a dress, do up your hair, apply some make-up, use your head as a battering ram, and then throw all of you over-board." Jenna hissed, making a fist so tight her knuckles popped, an impressive bit of emphasis.

'_If looks could kill, I, and the back half of the boat would be scattered along the Western shores of—**Sheba**!** Noo!**'_ he thought eyes wide as he stared at Sheba, the other blonde blinking a few times as a man with shaggy dark hair, and dressed in all earthen shades of wool and leather opened the door to his cabin.

"Hang on," Sheba said a bit dazed, "Why the We--!" Ivan lunged forward and tackled Sheba to the ground, firmly placing a hand over her mouth to shut her up. In her surprise, the other Wind Adept turned to her first mastered Psynergy, Mind-Read.

'_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! _**Shut! Up!** He thought in a rush, ignoring Jenna and Mia who stood there gaping. He looked up in time to see Felix moving back slowly into his room, giving Ivan a wired look as he shut the door.

The blonde boy breathed a sigh of relief where he sat. A breath which was cut short of course as Sheba rocketed him off her with the Cyclone Chip in her pocket. Jenna then grabbed him by the front of his shirt, holding the smaller adept up against the wall with his toes barley touching the floor.

"Explanation, **now,** Ivan." She snarled, just as Piers and Isaac came down the hall, freezing instantly when they saw the girls with Ivan.

"It was their idea, I **swear!**" the boy shouted pointing at the two adepts. Isaac's china blue eyes took on a brief look of anger, blonde hair almost seeming to bristle as he glared darkly at Ivan. But, this of course gave Sheba the time to trap him in a wall of Air. The Mariner Piers, with his golden eyes quickly taking in the current danger in the situation made the smarter move. He abandoned all dignity to take off at a run back down the way they'd come. And then… Well, let's just say it was smarter up until the point where he slammed into the column of ice that shot up in front of him.

"Snitch." Piers muttered, as Mia dragged him back down to where they had all been before. She let go of him unexpectedly which caused the blue-haired Lemurian to half-fall very ungracefully when he tried to get up. Ivan almost snickered despite the very serious threat of being ripped to shreds, quickly stifling the reaction as the Admiral actually did stand up, straightening his stiff lavender coat with its high bottle-neck collar. Burnished eyes promised retribution for the humiliation later: Ivan was now very far from the happy place.

"I _told_ you we ought to lock him down here as well." Isaac muttered, his yellow scarf dancing around his heels, his brightly coloured outfit appearing to be a challenge to mover around in with Jenna attempting to throttle him. Her red and brown-toned skirt not hindering her at all as she tried to get answers to her currently difficult to hear questions.

"Hey!" Ivan shouted in his defense, ignoring Piers' glare; Lemurians seemed very involved with keeping up appearances.

"Unless you want to leave Garet up on board, with _complete_ control of this ship Piers," Mia said, adjusting the soft white collar of her crème and blue robes, "I suggest you, Ivan and Isaac tell us what all this is about." Piers seemed to pale slightly at the notion of the second Fire Adept Garet being, well, **Garet** with the wheel of his ship in his hands.

"Not here." Isaac said in a resigned tone, finally managing to get Jenna away from him. "We'll tell you, but not here."

* * *

Felix paced the whole five feet of his cabin up to the wall, the small pine bed, three-legged stool, and built in desk only serving to drastically tighten the space as he moved. The broad-shouldered, currently moping, adept coming to a stop, turning on his heel and striding back to the door, from there; he repeated the whole process again.

"You're gonna wear a whole through the floor soon, you know that right?" Echo asked from where a group of small, brown creatures, each about the size of an apple, just lazed about on the covers of his bed. Each one with matching deep blue eyes, brown bat-wing-like ears, and a large soft underbelly a calm golden colour, it was only through the mind-link established between them all as well as the humans aboard that anyone could tell them apart.

"You've been pacing like that for the past week or so. What's eating you?" Flower asked from where she, at least, according to the Djinni there was a difference between males and females, and Crystal were curled up on his pillow. Felix muttered something under his breath in reply to the Djinn.

"Wha?" Mud mumbled, half-asleep on his master's travel-pack, blue-eyes dazed as his ears dropped slightly from sheer laziness.

"Imil, what kind of fool do Isaac and Piers take me for?" Felix asked, on edge as he ran up to the wall again. Meld poked her head up at the statement.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "What's wrong with Imil, Felix?" The young man stopped pacing and crossed his arms, still un-naturally jumpy as he tapped his gloved fingers against his arm, un-willing to sit still for a moment.

"Nothing's wrong with Imil, other then the fact that we aren't **going** to Imil." He explained; addressing them all, Salt tilted his head to one side.

"But, that's where the others **said** we were headed, isn't it, Felix? What makes you think we aren't?" Flower asked him, Echo seemed to have figured out whatever it was as he started bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Cause if we **were**, then we ought to be there by now!" The Djinni shouted triumphantly.

"Well, **duh**." Mud said, "You gotta take the mountain path north of Vale to get up there. The Sea's filled with rocks like in-between Osinia and Tundaria. Plus," The sluggish Djinni got up and waddled up to where Felix stood, the human looking ready to start pacing again at any moment.

"We just left Lemuria, why would we have gone south for as long as we have? We're not going there,"

"Then, where?" The Djinn looked up at Felix with their sky blue eyes, the Venus-Adept biting his bottom lip as he looked away,

"We're going back to Prox."

_**--Flashback--**_

I rubbed my neck where it had been scratched by the rough wool of my scarf, the coarse feel of my worn gloves not doing much to ease the stinging sensation as I tried to get my way-ward cloak back under control in the icy winds. My mother wrapped one arm around me in the cold as Saturos and Menardi were busy digging the young girl out of the ice above us.

The tight crevasse she had been hiding in had filled with melted snow and now trapped her. My father and Isaac's dad, Kyle, moved forwards and took positions on either side of the large crack.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Saturos shouted at them, the pale bristled hair which only grew along the center of the blue man's head snapping about in the wind. Neither Venus-Adept heeding him as they placed their gloved hands on the stone. I gasped as I felt my father tap into his Psynergy, blue iridescent rings surrounding both men as they forced the sides of the mountain too move a bit too each side, small tremors disturbing the white snow pact beneath my booted feet. Saturos just stared as Menardi reached in and, with the extra room, the blonde woman pulled the small girl out and picked up her frozen form.

"Come on!" She shouted at us, before speeding ahead, us losing sight of her bright red dress in the flurry of snow and ice, Saturos vanishing with her with his cloak still flailing about in the wind. For once, no one argued or went grudgingly. I felt my mother's hand on my back, pushing me forwards, my legs, still sore from the boat-trip, moving woodenly in the knee deep snow. I forced myself to move a bit faster though, not nearly as quickly as Saturos and Menardi leading us, but quick enough to catch up to my father.

"Wha-Why did you? How did you do that?" I asked breathlessly as I came up to where the two men were trudging through the snow. Back home, it had always been rare to see my father, or any of the adults, use anything more that _'Move'_ or _'Catch'_ every now and then. I'd seen my father summon small earth-quakes once or twice before to scare off wild animals, but never something like that! My father simply placed a hand on my shoulder though, and smiling at me from behind the scarf that covered the lower part of his face, his dark brown eyes looking down at me warmly.

"We may hold against Saturos and Menardi for what they've done, son," he said, raising his voice to be heard above the wind, "But that young girl has done nothing that we've seen, and we still haven't gotten that explanation we were promised back on the boat." My father looked over my head before glancing back down at me, "Be sure you and your mother stay close alright? We must be close too have started running into villagers, but you can't see three feet in front of you in this weather."

Our party continued north for a short while. I thought I saw a few flags flapping in the sharp winds, frayed edges showing the wind's direction. Finally though, we came to a rough, wooden arch that marked the entrance to the small village of Prox.

Saturos stood just inside the arch, waiting for us with a grim expression painted across his blue face. He counted us quickly as we stopped in front of him, crimson eyes looking pointedly at each of us from above that hook-like nose. Kyle took a daring step forwards though, his short sandy hair all but white with the snow sticking to his head.

"There's no chance of us running anywhere from here, Saturos," Isaac's father said simply, "Just show us where you want us kept, and leave us be until you have something for us to do." I gulped as Saturos merely cocked an eyebrow at the half-order, after all the monsters he and Menardi had fought along the way here, I couldn't help but question Kyle's sanity at the tone he used. But Saturos just shrugged and simply turned to lead us through the, at the moment, maze-like village.

My heart lifted as we walked past the many houses, all similar to those in Vale. A bit shorter maybe, I couldn't see any that looked to be more than one level, and they were definitely made of different materials, but still very similar. Unfortunately though, my spirits fell again as we kept walking, over the rickety bridge which spanned across a half-frozen river flowing through the town. We continued down this path and then took another turn, this one out into a maze of snow. Saturos guiding us through it without a second glance; it seemed for him to be a second nature, just like the way to the Sanctum for anyone who'd grown up in Vale.

Either my mother or father kept a constant eye on me, never letting me slip out of their line of site. Under normal circumstances it would have annoyed me to no end. But the way things were now, with the loss of my sister still an open wound, I wasn't about to complain.

Soon enough though, the endless trek at last came to an end. I couldn't feel any part of my face, legs, or lower part of my thinly covered arms, but at least we didn't have any farther to go. I stumbled where I stood, and I felt my mother instantly near-by with one re-assuring arm around me. I leaned against her, exhausted, only half-realizing that even she was freezing. Closing my eyes I heard her call my father's name, and I felt another hand on my back as my dad tilted my head up to look at me, his dark eyes filled with worry as I opened mine again.

"D-dad..." I said weakly, leaning a bit more against my mother, shivering uncontrollably and wrapping my arms around myself, "I-I can't feel anything, I-I want, t-to go home..." there was talking a ways off, but I was to tired to care, my body suddenly screamed to be warm, and put in to bed.

"Don't worry Felix," my father said, I felt something being wrapped around my head to help hold in what heat was left. "We're here now, they said there's a bed inside, and you can go in and sleep. Just give us a few moments son."

Perhaps it was only a few more minutes, but to me, it seemed like hours. I felt my mother allow some of her Psynergy to seep into the layers of clothing I wore. I leaned heavily against her, but even the added warmth did little to help, my ears were burning, and I couldn't feel half my face or anything below the knees and elbows. Light spilt out on to the snow a ways in from of me, a shadow appearing in the middle followed by a voice, everything sounding so dim and muffled against the wind.

"And what's more, as if bringing three adults against their will all the way here wasn't bad enough, you brought a **child! **Saturos you dolt! How could you make such a stupid mistake! Your mission was to go and **talk** to the people of Vale! Not to terrorize them and take** _hostages!_**" I felt my world spin as I almost fell forwards, my vision blacking out for a brief moment. I was on my knees without knowing it, my mother nearly hysterical beside me.

"**Marci!**" the voice shouted, "Get that boy in bed **NOW!** No questions! I want all of them inside, but get him in bed before anything else! Move woman! **Move! **Saturos! Help them right now! I hold you responsible for anything that happens to these people! Do you hear me young man!** Anything!**"

If the man who was shouting had anything else to say, it was lost to me as I felt myself, despite my age and weight, being carried. The warmth hit me like a slap in the face as the wind vanished but I just couldn't stop shivering. I was carried inside and down what felt like a flight of stairs, there was a sound of a woman's voice then Saturos's harsh one that seemed to try and hush the other speaker.

I felt myself being let down onto a warm bed, I bit my lip as the hand of whoever had carried me brushed roughly against the large bruise on my back. I tried to look around and get my bearings, but my eyes refused to open in the slightest for me to make out anything more than blurred colors.

I felt a gloveless hand on my forehead though, and my mother's soothing voice reached my ears. I relaxed almost instantly at the sound; I could begin to make out my father's form up next to my mother. Worry running deeply in their eyes along with fear, their cheeks bright red from being brought in from the cold so suddenly.

"Mom, Dad," I whispered through chapped lips, "I-I want to go home..."

_**--End Flashback--**_

"How close do you think we are, Felix?" Petra asked, startling him from his memories. He glanced back at the bed and saw the majority of the Djinn had fallen asleep to the smooth rocking of the ship on the sea. But Petra and Echo, though for the most part dozing, were still awake and perked up waiting for an answer.

"Well? How much longer will we have to wait?" She asked, despite her plump body, the Djinni was still able to tilt the top part of her that would be considered her head, and look at him with her stormy blue eyes.

"Uh... Perhaps another two or three days, maybe less, I can't tell how much Piers has been using the wings." He said, a bit uncertain. Echo seemed to be lost in thought, yawning, the Djinni flicked his bat-ears and looked at Felix.

"Why are we going to Prox anyways? And how-come the others didn't tell you?" He asked; Felix just smirked as he made his way over to his bed.

"One word Echo," he said, moving the Djinn carefully so he could lay down, "Payback."

* * *

**Bum buh da dam, can't touch this!**

**Uh… I just felt like seeing if I could type that... Chapter 2 COMPLETE!**


	3. Fires

**Re-written, biznatch.**

**If GS was mine then this story would be fact, and this pairing would SO happen. You know it would, don't tell yourself it wouldn't because it would.**

**Unfortunately, in keeping with FF's new rule against Lyrics, I have removed said excerpts from Toni Braxton's Unbreak My Heart. I would however advise readers to down-load the track while reading past the first segment, cause it's just better if you do. And if you're lucky like me, just jack it off your parents.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

  
Fires

"Hang on, can you explain that again? I don't quite get it." Sheba complained; lifting one hand up in a confused manor, violet eyes looking around the group from below the line of her short blonde hair. They were all sitting around the main cabin; the boys had just finished explaining their plan. Garet sighed in defeat, running one large hand back across the line of his sharply spiking red hair and explained it again.

"Felix has a thing for one of the girls in Prox, so we shoved him, and all of you, down below-decks until we get there." The Mars-Adept said bluntly, Isaac shifting from foot-to-foot behind him, an odd expression across his face as blue eyes watched his friend explain things again. His yellow scarf swaying back and forth with the subtle movements.

"We know it sounds cruel," he said, speaking up even though the subject wasn't one he was entirely comfortable with, "but with how he acts around girls, he'll be old and grey before he even **thinks** about coming up here on his own."

"Think of it as, a push in the right direction." Ivan said with a weak smile, thistle eyes looking almost pleadingly with the girls, the fifteen year old none to quick to forget their earlier encounter. "We only have Felix's best interests at heart." Jenna blinked a few times, closing her eyes, the Mars adept smirked dangerously

"We understand all that you guys." Jenna said with a shrug, "At the rate Felix talks, I'll be a granny before an aunt." Sheba looked at each of them in turn, her eyes resting on Piers.

"What **I'm** having a hard time grasping, is that this was all **Piers' **idea!" She exclaimed in disbelief, the Mercury-Adept falling from of his chair at the comment.

"What? I'm not allowed to be mean to my friends?" the Mariner asked, straightening the decorative head-dress he wore as he got up and brushed himself off. Sheba shook her head slightly, her bowl-cut hair swaying with the motion and cupping her face slightly.

"That's what these guys are for, **you're** the older one who's supposed to be all mature and set the standards." She explained, everything about her screaming innocence, even though her pale eyes danced merrily. Mia huffed and crossed her arms disapprovingly from where she sat.

"Any of us could have told you Felix needs a, _'push in the right direction'_ as Ivan put it, we **are** girls after all." Mia said in a snippy way, "So why weren't we in on all this?" she asked, eyes boring into Piers' as the Master-mind behind this whole thing reclaimed his seat.

"We thought you'd get mad at us, and tell Felix." Garet admitted, shrugging his thick shoulders slightly before reaching up to scratch an itch under his short sleeve.

"We **are** mad." Sheba said; the girls each sitting up straight, arms crossed, the same disapproving look on all three faces.

"He's my brother, as such; I have a right to be in on all plans devoted to making him uncomfortable." Jenna said in a dangerous tone. The elderly man Kraden coughing into the large book on the table.

"That's not what you were saying back on Idijema." The old Scholar muttered under his breath, lifting one robed hand up as he spoke into it. Mia's blue eyes sparked and she rounded on Piers.

"What kind of excuse is us getting mad, when you even had **Kraden** in on it?" she said, voice icy. Piers gulped and backed up a bit, the back legs of his chair running into an uneven board, causing him to bite off a curse as it sent him backwards.

"Because, being the good man, and horrible liar he is, Piers asked me if it was an appropriate gesture." Kraden answered standing for a moment to adjust his monkish attire of thick brown robes, adjusting his thin eye-glasses as Piers righted his chair and sat down again, seemingly annoyed with how many times he'd fallen. "And I thought, given the situation, that it was."

"Situation?" Sheba echoed, looking back at Piers she quirked one fair eyebrow. "Hey, does this have anything to do with you telling Felix you liked Mia, then he told Jenna, then Jenna told me, then Ivan read my mind, then Ivan spilled to Garet, then Garet told all the Djinn?" she asked, naming off the chain of events without digging very deep.

"Uh…" Piers replied, Mia stifled a giggle as she walked over to his chair and gingerly placed herself in his lap.

"Well, that worked out for the better though, didn't it?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her. Mia reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek,

"Aaaawww," Jenna cooed, laughing at the dark look Mia shot her.

"Cut that out you two." Garet said with a dopey grin. He was glad his friends were happy, but they didn't have to act all in love around everyone, his stomach couldn't take all that mushy stuff. "You didn't answer Sheba y'know." he added as Mia made herself comfortable against the other Mercury-Adept. Piers looked up at Garet.

"You guys went to bed **way** to early that night of the celebration in Prox." The Lemurain explained, "Spending the past three years in that frozen village sure gave Felix an iron head when it comes to drinks, but by the end I wasn't the only one with a loose tongue." The Mariner smiled mischievously, "And, unlike Felix, **I** didn't forget over half of the conversation we had. He didn't go out and say her **name **or anything, but the next morning I was able to piece it together." Piers leaned back in the chair, careful not to fall over again. Mia gave him a quizzing glance,

"Tell me Piers," She said, elbowing him in the gut. "Was that before or **after **you stopped calling Garet your uncle?" They all burst out laughing at this, Piers going red and laughing with them, burnished eyes speaking of revenge though.

"At least **I **didn't mistake a chicken for the Sol-blade." He said in his defense, taking on a stately calm as he shared the embarrassing bit of information. The laughing continued along with a bit more banter, not only about one drinking contest in Prox, the conversation straying to a Sake event in Izumo, and various other celebrations. Thankfully though, with some intervention from Kraden the conversation steered itself back to the matter at hand, and Isaac repeated the question.

"Yes, that is the main reason, but the fact that this might help him is a nice bonus as well." Piers replied lightly, still chuckling a bit.

"I take it you're not about to tell us who it is, are you?" Jenna asked; a bit disheartened as Piers shook his head no.

"And if it turns out that he decides to go on a rampage because of this?" Sheba asked him, Piers' eyes opened slightly as if fearing the idea, before masking his concern and just shrugging.

"Just tell him the truth; that it was my idea."

* * *

"**Karst."** Agatio droned in a bored voice. "Come on, you haven't been acting the same, you should have tried to flame my ass at least ten minutes ago. Something's been bugging you, and I wanna know what." He paused to drain away the last of his ale, looking down into the empty tankard he sighed. 

"You've been acting like this since he left." He mumbled, more in to the dank interior of the mug than to her.

"Without saying good-bye." She snapped, her anger finally sparking, "Without saying two words to me, or you, to give us a damn chance to explain!" she smacked her hand on the table, and suddenly her temper began to spark.

"And what would you have said Karst?" Agatio asked, not at all alarmed by her sudden anger. "We tried to **kill** him when he was still on our side, what the hell kind of apology can you make about that?"

"We weren't thinking straight!" She shouted, getting to her feet and attempting to loom over Agaito, it was a tactic which worked most of the time, but not now it seemed...

"That's not a reason, it's an excuse!" he said loudly, rising as well to look her in the eyes. She could feel livid furry building inside of her, but in Agaito's gaze there was a stark cold frustration. It was easy to tell which was the more dangerouse.

"He was doing what he was supposed to, and for no reason we turned against him! At Madra, at Jupiter Lighthouse, and let's not forget about Champa either!" he snapped, Karst knew he wasn't mad at just her I particular, but at both of them as a whole. "We turned on our friend, our **friend!** And he **still** didn't leave us for dead in the end! Unless some catastrophe strikes and we get a chance to repay the favor, there's no way in **hell** that we can make this up to him!"

Karst just looked down and bit her bottom lip; she closed her eyes as tears welled up and wrapped her arms around herself. She was submitting, which was something she never did, and she could almost see the concern in her friend's eyes at her strange behavior. Mars, she just did not feel like herself.

"I know." She said quietly, backing away slightly she gripped her shoulder to keep them from shaking. The first rule of combat was to never let emotion get in the way. It took all of her training to keep the pain away now; she delved deep into herself to hide from the feelings running through her. "Go Agatio." She said softly, her voice level as she forced herself to hide away.

"Karst." Agatio blinked a few times and took a step towards her; she only backed up more as he did so. He didn't try again, remembering that this subject was more volatile for Karst than him.

"Just go." She repeated. Agatio nodded and went to fetch his cloak from the bench, it was still damp in places, but he swung it over his shoulders without a word. Striding towards the thick door, he looked over at her, concern replaced with sympathy.

"There's always a room at the Inn for you, Karst." He said grimly, "If you ever need it, my family is here for you, you're always welcome with us." Karst nodded in acknowledgement, turning her back to him as she kept her eyes down, tears becoming a real threat despite her training.

"Thank you, friend." She muttered, Agatio nodded and pulled open the door, closing it with a loud bang behind him and allowing only a few wind-propelled flakes into the warm house.

Karst counted to thirty under her breath for a moment, her shoulders shaking un-controllably now. She turned on her heel, knees weak, and walked to the back of the house and down the lone hall. She opened one of the rough wooden doors and stared inside the room.

Another small fire burned in the corner, and Karst moved numbly to place a few extra pieces of wood in it to keep it going. The room's main feature was the large bed in the center, big enough for three people to sleep side-by-side. Karst moved towards the bed numbly, not caring to remove her boots as she climbed up onto the thick, brown, woolen quilt.

Tears spilt down her cheeks as she buried her face into the rough fabric, shame, guilt, and regret pouring though her as she sobbed into the covers. Reaching up, she pulled down one of the large pillows, the fabric wearing through in some places from when it had been used every night. She wrapped her arms around it and wept against the soft wool, using it to smother her cries.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She whispered against the cozy material, not caring that it made no difference. "Come back to me, please. I miss you so much; I need you here with me. Please, I'm so sorry… Felix…" Karst let herself lie there for a while more, not feeling sleep until it caught her and pulled her into a deep slumber. Pulled her back to one of the last times she had wept in this very bed.

**_--Flashback--_**

It was warm, uncomfortably so in fact it was almost hot. I tried to move my arms around, not opening my eyes but found both limbs pinned to my sides. Fear didn't come though, before I had a chance to panic my senses picked up a familiar, re-assuring sound: a heartbeat.

Not my own, I wouldn't be marveling at what was already mine, it was somebody else's. I forced one eye open lazily, only able to keep it open for a brief instant before I had to close it again. A moment was enough though for me to make out a flash of gold hair.

Whoever was next to me shifted on the bed, that woke me up a bit more as well. I'd spent the past two months with Agatio's family at the Inn, but all those beds were kept empty for guests. So as a result I had slept on the floor in the same room as Agatio's sisters, Maria and Jamie.

I forced both eyes all the way open, half-dreading to see an unknown face next to mine, although I wasn't quite sure where that thought came from. The first thing I saw was the golden glow of someone's hair; I looked over their sleeping face a moment, my mouth half-open, as I lay there stunned. The events out in the storm coming back all too quickly: one red eye cracking open as I felt tears forming.

"Hey runt." My sister muttered sleepily.

"**Menardi!**" I shouted, not knowing where my sudden energy came from, and un-willing to dwell on it as I threw my arms around my sister and buried my face against her shoulder.

"Hey, I missed you to." Menardi said gruffly, returning the embrace, her voice sounded scratchy, like her throat was sore, but I didn't care.

"You said you'd come back when the moon was full!" I cried, tears spilling onto Menardi's shoulder. I rarely cried, but I couldn't feel ashamed at the moment, I'd thought I'd left been all alone. "You took so long! What happened? Everyone thought you were all dead! I thought you weren't going to come back Menardi! I thought you were going to disappear and leave like mom and dad did! I thought--"

"Hey! Hold on a minute there, Karst!" Menardi interrupted, pushing me away for a moment and holding me at arms-length. My sister's gaze was intense and I shrank away from her hard red eyes. Menardi's look softened though, as did her grip on my arms, the two of us sat on the bed looking at each other. Then Menardi reached over and wiped away the tear-tracks running down my cheeks.

"Hey, I'm your sister, remember?" She said, a small smile made its way up, "I'll never leave you, Karst. And mom and dad didn't want to leave either, I know that. And I never will, no matter what." I bit my lip and looked up at the older woman,

"Promise?" I asked; Menardi's expression softened far more than it ever would in public, and she pulled me back to her and held me gently.

"Promise: never in a million years, I won't ever leave you, Karst." The two of us remained like that for a few minutes, Menardi gently rocking me. Slowly though, I perked up as I realized where we were.

"Hey!" I said excited, "We're home!" Menardi blinked a few times at the statement, and then realized what I meant and smiled nonchalantly.

"Yeah, the minute that old guy in the Sanctum said you'd be okay, so I bundled you up and brought you home. No way I'd let you spend a moment more than strictly necessary in one of those smelly places. They reek of illness." Menardi's posh expression faded though as she looked at me through her bangs,

"But don't get up just yet, Karst;" She said, "I want you to take it easy, stay in bed. You gave me a real scare kid, the Healer didn't think you'd pull through." I looked up at her, confused for a moment before remembering the feeling of being trapped in ice.

"You said one month, Menardi, one month." I said, holding one hand up with a single finger to emphasis my point, "What was I supposed to do when you didn't come back after two?" Menardi sighed and helped me back under the covers. When she finished arranging them, my sister took my hand, but didn't say anything.

"Did you get the people of Vale to consider?" I asked, Menardi's expression darkened,

"No; not in the slightest." She admitted sadly, her fingers drawing circles on the back of my palm. "I can't blame them really; you can't feel the void down that far south, even if you know what you're looking for. None of us could sense it." Menardi looked away, almost like she was hiding something.

"Then… what happened, Menardi?" I asked cautiously, my sister turned away from me even more so, looking back at the small brick fire place in the corner, the only source of light in the room.

"There…We… We tried to break into the Sanctum…" she murmured, I blinked a few times at the regret in my sister's voice. It didn't sound like something she was proud of, in fact, she almost looked… sad…

"And?" I pressed, sitting back up and bringing my knees against me. I wrapped my free arm around them and turned my hand over in Menardi's grasp, making it a mutual gesture.

"The… The Wise One, some guardian of the Elemental Stars, we, and probably the people of Vale, knew nothing of, it stopped us." My sister glanced down at where our hands were clasped.

"It… it killed the others… trying to protect the Sanctum." My breath caught at the news, and I instantly looked away as tears welled up. Those who had gone, all of them had been like family, they had been where Menardi and I fit in the community. Faces I had seen my whole life, and that I would never see again flashed by my eyes: gone…?

"How?" I asked; my tongue feeling thick as my voice came out almost like a whimper, "Why?" Menardi just shook her head though.

"It was created to protect the Elemental Stars; it sees everything as either a threat to them or, nothing… We were a threat, so… it attacked us…" My vision blurred as tears slid down my cheeks, I could feel my chin shaking like a child's but was this really the time to worry about pride?

"But, but you survived, didn't you?" I whimpered, gripping her hand tightly, "You made it out." Menardi nodded,

"Saturos and I escaped, narrowly, from the sanctum, but the Wise One then summoned a storm out of nowhere." I felt my brows knit together in confusion, tears still pouring down my cheeks as more smiling, laughing faces faded to darkness in my mind.

"But I saw you with a group of people, Menardi." I said; but she just bent her head deeply, not meeting my eyes. "Who, who were those people with you?" I asked, my voice hushed as I knew her answer to be something very important.

"People from, they're from…" My eyes widened as Menardi stood and began to pace erratically, "It-it wasn't our fault though," she stuttered in her defense, "We broke into the Sanctum yes. But-but then the Wise One summoned the storm. We-we were already weak, he didn't need a storm, at least not one that huge!" she said in a rush, ringing her hands together as she stopped walking and stood there.

"Menardi, what are you--?" I tried to say, before I saw the distress painted across my sister's face, and fell silent.

"The storm, it-it loosened a bolder on top of the mountain, I swear, there wasn't anything we could do! We, we were already out of the village, all we heard was, was the crash… and, and then the… the screams… We- there wasn't anything we could have done!" My mouth hung open, tears, not only for our friends now dead far from home, but, also for the people who had suffered without cause, pouring from my eyes with no end in sight.

"We… we saw a few of them." Menardi whispered. "Four, that's as many as we could pick out of the waters. We-we couldn't see any more, if we had, I-I **swear**, Saturos or I would have gone in to try and help. But, we only found the four…" Menardi backed up and fell into the small chair near the fire; she placed her head in her hands.

"A-a family; mother, father and son, the boy he-he can't be a month or two older than you, Karst." She whimpered "We-we saw them and managed to get them all out, a-another man as well." I just sat their stunned, everything being driven home all the more as I noticed the tears seeping past my sister's fingers. "The man he… he doesn't know if his own son and wife survived, and the family, there was a daughter too. They… they're almost positive she was pulled out before the son was washed away, but-but they don't know. And-and that's not the best part either." She said, looking up at me, guilt pouring from her eyes in waves.

"The open road makes you do crazy, horrible things Karst, remember that, it makes you do things you'll spend the rest of your life regretting…" I swallowed the bile rising in my throat as Menardi sounded almost insane with guilt and regret. I just couldn't take in everything she was telling me, right now all I wanted was to wake up, not to be alone again, but just to escape what she was telling me!

"What-what did you and Saturos...?" I whispered, feeling myself shaking as I spoke,

"You… you can't feel the void that far away, Karst." Menardi explained softly, her crimson eyes looking lost through her tears, "As far as anyone there could tell, we were just off spreading rumors, no chance that they'd believe us about the world ending. But-but to hear it from one of there own, or, a group…" Menardi gritted her teeth for a moment,

"What the hell were we thinking?" She shouted at herself suddenly, and I jumped at the sound. "That man has a fourteen-year-old son too raise, and a wife to take care of! That-that family has a daughter who, if she isn't dead, is going to spend Mars knows how long thinking her parents and brother are gone!" Menardi completely broke down then, weeping openly as she wrapped her arms around herself.

It was such a shock for me to see her like this, she had only openly wept that one time years ago when…Pushing aside the thick blankets, I ignored the odd dizziness that hit me as I walked over to Menardi. Wrapping my arms around her, I buried her face against my sister's golden locks.

"But they're** not **dead Menardi," I whimpered, my voice muffled by her hair. "Think of how many more** will **be if you can't show the world what's happening?" I felt still more tears from both of us pouring out as Menardi opened her arms, holding me close.

"And after what just happened, I owe them so much now," She whispered, quieting after a few minutes before finally she raised her head to look at me,

"How come?" I asked, Menardi straightened her hair and brushed a few strands from my face affectionately,

"It's because of them that you're even alive, Karst." She said; I blinked a few times at this, "The snow in that crevasse, it had melted around you, but then it had re-frozen; trapping you. The boy and the two men are not Mars-Adepts, Karst." Her voice was so soft as she spoke to me, her eyes filled with so much worry and relief as she smoothed my hair as if I were a small child.

"Wha…?" Was all I could manage, Menardi just smiled gently though,

"They're _Venus_-Adepts; they draw their power from Weyard itself." She said; my eyes went wide at the thought. "The men used that power to widen the space you were in, they saved you. I am too deep in debt to know where to start. I want so horribly to take them back, but I know that Prox is doomed if they don't understand the peril it's in, and actually see the need to fire the Lighthouses."

"But, hang on; you said the men helped me out." I said, searching my sister's crimson eyes "Then why are we indebted to all three?" Menardi just smiled again at the question.

"Because, all of us would have walked right past you, if the boy hadn't felt you in the rock. Not even his father knows how he was able to, but he did. It drained him somehow, and he collapsed once they reached the Elder's home, but he still saved you. Even ran towards you when Saturos and I didn't think to listen to him." Menard's eyes looked haunted for a moment as they scanned my face again. I remembered the traveler running up the snow-bank, and how Saturos had caught him… had that been…?

"I would never have been able to live with myself, knowing I'd left you to die like that, Karst. I'm so sorry." She breathed, placing a small kiss on my forehead. I fell back into my sister's embrace; feeling drained again as I felt the warmth coming off her, my own arms coming up and around her almost like I was making sure my sister wouldn't leave me again..

"You said the Elder's house right?" I asked softly as I began to doze, my mind seemed to be grinding to a halt, tears once again coming to life as her news cut away at me deeply.

"Yeah," Menardi stood and ushered me back towards the bed, I stumbled slightly, but climbed up without my sister's help. The two of us crawled under the think blankets again, me moving close to my sister's warmth.

"So, how long do they have to stay?" I asked, Menardi draping one arm around her,

"I don't know really, that's probably up to the Mayor and the Elder to decide. Go to sleep Karst." She said softly,

"What's the woman's Element then?" I asked after a few moments,

"Eh?"

"Her Element, her husband's a Venus-Adept, so is her son, so is she one too?"

"No…" Menardi replied,

"What is she?"

"Fire, just like us. Go to sleep, Karst."

"Dose she look like us? With green, red, or blue skin?"

"Karst."

"Just asking."

"Well stop asking."

"What about the boy?"

"What about the boy?"

"You said he's my age, what's his name?"

"His name?"

"Yeah, you know; his name? What you call some one?"

"I _know_ what a name is."

"Well, what's his?"

"Uh… Good question. Saturos calls him Runt for some reason, I don't know why. He's all skin and bones now, but when he gets older he'll be a match for Saturos in brute strength."

"Do you have _any_ idea what it is?"

"Uh, I think its Felix or something."

"Felix?"

"Yeah, I think. Bed. Sleep. Now."

"…"

"…Stop kicking me…"

"I feel like kicking."

"Well, that's too bad!"

"What are other villages like?"

"By the Elements, Karst: _go_, **to,** _**sleep!**_

"Love you, Menardi, I'm glad you're back."

"Love you to, brat, glad I'm back to..."

**_--End Flashback--_**

"You promised you wouldn't leave me, Menardi," Karst chocked, "But you did, and you took him with you…"

* * *

**I couldn't decide whether or not to keep the uber-long banter at the end, but frankly I think it's damn funny so it's still there. **

…**Don't mock my sense of humour…**


	4. Awakening

**Nehe, I know this isn't exactly accurate, but I still like it. **

**Chapter 4**

**  
**A Bitter Awakening

Felix lay on his bed, gloveless fingers meshed together behind his head with one bootless foot flat against the mattress's thin blue covers. Dark earthen eyes staring up at the knots and lines of the wooden panels which made up the gently swaying ceiling, the entire room rocking back and forth slightly with the ship as it sailed. He was staring at it; but not exactly seeing the small details as his eyes looked inwards to delve into memories.

**_--Flashback--_**

_Thunder crashed around them, lighting forking through the black roiling clouds above. Burning fingers of light, each crackling with untamable power, whipping down from the heavens too cause destruction and mayhem below. Rain, like knives slicing at them through the air, the winds drowned out all sounds, all but for the sudden roar of the mountain. _

_"Jenna!" He shouted; his voice drowned out by the incessant roar storm. Jenna didn't turn to face him as the rising waters lapped at the wooden board beneath her, her roan red hair quickly becoming soaked in the down pour. Looking back up the river, his mouth went dry as a raging torrent of water raced down towards them. _

_"Jenna!" The wind beat his voice back as the rain slapped him in the face. She noticed the wave coming at them now. She froze; crimson eyes wide as the boards that made up the small bridge they were on came loose from the nails that had kept them secure for years. She lost her footing and fell down on the crumbling bridge, her skirt of browns and reds sopping and sticking to her legs to slow her down as she scrambled to stand up._

"_**Jenna!**" He didn't think. He sped forwards and grabbed her hand; he pulled her up and thrust her towards where Dora, Isaac's mother, stood in shock and horror. He could barely see anything not directly in front of him through the rain and darkness of the night._

_But the water, he'd never known there was so much atop Mt. Aleph, it nearly crushed him as it slammed into his small form, carrying him away instantly. He glanced over at where his sister stood briefly, and it was like a snapshot in time. Tears were streaming down her face as they were both swept off, and down with the flood of water, stone, and debris. _

_He tumbled over and over again, ramming into rocks and tree-branches, being pulled under into the sea of mud. He opened his mouth to scream and felt only murky water and filth slide down his throat, gagging and coughing only made it worse. He flailed around uselessly, trying to find his sister in the torrent. _

_He broke the surface, and gasped for air, only just filling his lungs before he was pulled back under. He found his leg wedged in-between a boulder and what must have been a fallen log, the current suddenly jerking him another way. He screamed as the bone snapped, sending fire through him as the waters tried to freeze and drown him. Somehow, he made it to the surface again. _

"_**Jenna!**" he screamed again, fear over-ridding everything, fear and the need to find her. He reached out and grabbed something, a dry branch that sliced his palms, but it held; he didn't care about that small pain coupled with that in his leg, it held. _

_"**Jenna!**" He shouted again, hanging there as the water tugged at him, not letting up as small rocks brushed up against his shattered leg. _

_There was a snap, and the river gained a few feet. He looked back up at the branch he held, eyes widening in fear as he saw the roots giving way to the pull of the current. Panic pushed away everything, self preservation over-ridding all thought. _

_"Help me!" he screamed, his voice faltering, mud and grim splashed across his face. "Somebody help me! **Please,** somebody! **Help!**" _

_It snapped; everything seemed to slow down for a brief instant. He could see the small particles of earth flying away, felt the river bank shudder as he was pulled away. The trees seemed to reach out to him slightly, willing him to grab hold. _

"**_Felix!" _**

_He screamed again as he rammed into something hard that jarred his aching body. Tears streamed down his soaking, muddy face as he went under again, the river swallowing him whole. _

"Felix! Wake up! It's just a dream!"

-------------------

My eyes snapped open, focusing instantly on my father's worried face; dark eyes a shade lighter than mine wide as his thinning sandy hair was plastered to his head. I realized then that I was drenched in cold sweat and was shivering violently. My mother was on the other side of the bed, the fingers of one hand curled up just below her bottom lip. Her red hair was down and somewhat messy, like she'd just gotten out of bed. Kyle, my friend Isaac's father, also stood looking worried near the foot of my bed, his normally messy hair looking as though he'd been running his hair through it repeatedly.

They all looked roused from sleep as Saturos, and two other Proxians I had never seen before came into my line of site. Saturos is a man with blue skin and white hair growing only from the center of his scalp. He's a tall man with dark, angry red eyes and green scale-like flecks of skin on his shoulders. Right then I couldn't see the scales though, since instead of battle armour he was wearing a brown work-shirt and plain black pants. An elderly woman with green skin was close to follow him though. She had red eyes as well, but they seem softer as she looked at me, a pair of pointed ears showing through under her graying hair which tied up in a loose bun. She had an apron wrapped around her, and from what I could see of her she looks rather small in size. There was also an old man with a long dark beard threaded with silver, again with green skin and pointed ears. He stood rather straight although he only came up to Saturos' shoulder, a thick old man with a grandfather's face. Saturos looked over the scene yawning as the woman mirrored the worry painted across his parents faces.

"What? Did he have **another** night mare?" Saturos asked in a whiny voice; I saw my mother's eye twitch as she sat up straight and rounded on him, mouth open to start berating him. Except…The Proxian woman, beat her to it.

"Saturos!" She shouted, swatting him in the back of the head without even taking a moment to think the action through. "You were raised to show a little more compassion young man! This poor boy has been through ten kinds of hell, and from the little I've heard tonight YOU were at the heart of most of it!" I blinked as I saw fire flaring up in the old woman's eyes as she continued to yell at and scold Saturos. Saturos, the burly Proxian warrior who had dragged the four of us over hundreds of miles of frozen wasteland and wilderness. Saturos who had helped unleash the boulder which had crush Vale. That one elderly woman was yelling at **Saturos**, for being rude…

"I will **not **have you berating this poor child while he remains here, Saturos! If you cannot act civil towards him, **and** his parents, then you can sleep at the Inn or at Menardi's! I raised you better then that! And I will not stand to have you tarnishing Prox's name with your, now **very** foul mouth!" The old woman looked about ready to start breathing fire at any moment now as she began ushering the warrior out and up the stairs.

I blinked a few more times at how meek the fighter looked as the frail woman began shouting up at him. After a moment more of hollering though, she calmed. The woman straightened her bun and smoothed the apron she wore this late as she walked back over to the bed. The old man sighed, but remained silent as I felt my dad rubbing my back reassuringly.

"Are you alright son?" he asked, I finally realized where we were as I looked up into my father's dark eyes. The pain from my dream had faded to a dull memory now; the fear that had coursed through me had died down. I nodded and bit my lip.

"It-it was the dock." I said quietly, looking down at where the blankets were still fisted in my hands, "I-I saw Jenna again…" The worry in both his parents faces faded, replaced by sadness.

My mother's eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around me. I was immediately swamped with guilt at making her cry, my father making his way around the bed to comfort her. She let go of me and clung to my father, shoulders shaking slightly as he stroked her back affectionately.

I heard Isaac's dad turn towards the Proxian man and mutter,_ 'Their daughter.'_ The man's confused look faded, becoming softer and sympathetic. He stepped forward and placed a hand on my father's shoulder. My dad glanced over at him, expression oddly soft as he saw the look in the other man's eyes.

"A great and terrible wrong has been done to you; and your people," the old man said softly, his voice raspy with age, his red eyes appearing very wise and comforting for some reason despite the odd tone of his skin. "Those who traveled to Vale did not handle the situation accordingly, we as a village are at fault, and you have our sympathy." He paused a moment, and I sensed my father tense slightly, the lines of his face becoming harder and more defined.

"But you will not let us return home." He said coldly, looking back at my mother who still had her arms around him, "Not even my son, to go back and tell our village that we still live. To learn if his sister or anyone in Vale remains."

He looked back at the Proxian, his eyes hard as he glared at him. I had never seen that look in my father's eyes before, so forbidding and almost hateful with its intensity, for a moment I felt almost afraid. My dad was not the kind of man to dish out hate at people he hardly knew. The Proxian bit his lip and stepped back slightly, the look in my father's eyes clear and the man paying full attention to it.

"You're outrage is understandable sir," The woman said, stepping up and placing a hand on my father's arm. "Prox does not expect you too see our reasons, when we have given you little in the way of an explanation." Kyle's eyes narrowed at her words, cold points of frozen china blue.

"Little? I'd say we haven't been told two words together as to why in the gods name you want the Lighthouses fired!" He spat, I flinched at the harshness of his voice, laced with malice and clear anger. Isaac's father was not one to raise his voice; he was always one to hear both sides of a disagreement and again, I was frightened by the harsh tone in his voice. It seemed the loss of his wife and son was too much for him to take, and still remain so level headed and soft spoken.

We were all bitter I realized; my father was filled with spite when he spoke to the old man. My mother refused to face either of them. Even I could not find it in my heart to feel any amount of gratitude towards them. Though even now, I lay in a warm bed instead of standing outside in the storm. If not for Saturos and Menardi, I wouldn't have been anywhere NEAR the storm.

_'But then again,'_, I realized with a hint of guilt,_ 'there is also a good chance that they'd be dragging my body out of the mud now if not for them…'_

"We will explain everything to you all, but not tonight. You are all tired, and in order to make you fully understand would require us to show you something far past the village." The woman said, softly, her voice both calm yet rushed at the same time, as if she could sense the ill feelings being focused on her and the old man. "My husband and I are more than willing to have you remain in our home. How long you remain is—"

"Something that is, as of yet, undetermined." The man interrupted, also sensing the tense feeling which invaded the room. "What has occurred brings none here any joy. But it is the way things are. How quickly you are able to grasp what is happening to our village, will determine the time you remain. And then, it will depend on how quickly you can act."

"How quickly "we" can act?" Kyle repeated in a low voice, his face looked shadowed as the Proxians nodded, as if he were an old brown wolf, stalking an injured fawn.

"The fate of our village and the Mars Clan rests on your shoulders." The woman said, still in that semi-frantic way. It slowly reminded me of the Mayour's wife in Vale, the one year there was a large dispute about incoming Vault goods. If not for her quick thinking, there had been rumours there would have been a large brawl…

"If the lighthouses are not fired, Prox shall be consumed by the void north of it. Before that happens, Mars Lighthouse will fall to it, and then there shall be nothing on Weyard that will be able to halt its destruction." She pursed her lips as she stopped speaking. I looked up at her; she seemed a kind enough old woman.

"Void?" I asked, voicing the question on all their minds. Both Proxians nodded.

"I am Prox's Elder," The man said, finally introducing himself. "In two days once you have all regained your strength, we shall take you north. And show you what the extinguishing of the Lighthouses has done to this corner of the world. Good night." With that he put one arm around his wife and guided her away towards the steps, she glanced back over her shoulder at me, but didn't say anything as they both disappeared up the stairs.

"Good night" Kyle muttered darkly under his breath, "What kind of fools are we to believe them? They act like we are guests in this house, but in reality we are nothing but hostages." I watched Isaac's father turn away and begin pacing muttering angrily under his breath. Again, reminding me of a grizzly old wolf, marching to catch a sent.

"If you dig deep enough, they do have good intentions." my dad said softly as my mother, who seemed to have regained some measure of control over herself; pulled away from him.

"How is firing the Lighthouses a show of good intention?" she asked him sternly, she sat on the edge of my bed and stroked my hand; a gesture seemingly more for her own comfort than mine. I didn't listen in on the rest of the conversation, finally taking in my surroundings.

It was a very spacious room, a basement; the floors were covered in thick warm rugs, with a few dull tapestries hanging from pegs on the walls to help insolate the space. There was a lamp near each of the large support beams coming down from above, the building's foundation. There was one small window off near what would be the front of the house, from what I could vaguely remember from earlier told me that there was a large snow-drift in the front, so the window was either above it, or gave us a nice view of snow.

The wall directly opposite me held various shelves and cases, all stocked full of winter preservatives and house-hold items. A few large quilts were either stuffed or folded neatly, along side jars of preserved goods. There were a few large casks in the back, dates and contents marked in chalk on the front. From me vantage point, I could guess that some were even as big as me. Chests, that most likely contained more winter supplies, were roughly bunched near the back and a few other odds and ends decorated the space. All in all, it very much resembled what there had always been in the attics in Vale.

Most of these things had been roughly shoved into corners I realized. There were a few bed-roles on the floor. My own sheets felt like they hadn't had much use recently, much less the bed. The fact that I had been put in fully clothed and that I was now damp all over not helping.

I stifled a yawn and felt my eyes becoming heavy again. Uncomfortable or no, after the past month, this was far softer than my bed had ever been in Vale. Ignoring the slight discomfort of the spare tunic Saturos had rounded up for me; I bent forwards and began tugging off the boots I still wore. Hostage keeper or not, from what I'd seen, Elder's wife was a kind woman, and I didn't want to get anymore dirt and grim on the bed than I could help.

My mother noticed me fumbling half-asleep with the straps on my boots, and pulled back the thick covers to help me. I felt a slight twinge of annoyance as she brushed away my sleep-deprived and still numb fingers to get at the small clasps. My pride forbade me to let her help me out of the scarves and various layers I wore though.

"There." My mother said softly as I sank back into the bed, eyes weighed down as she helped cover me in the thick quilts again. I rolled on to my side, a yawn cracking my jaw as I saw my father and Kyle talking quietly off near the window. I saw Isaac's father bend his head, hands coming up to cover his eyes, shoulders shaking silently as his friend comforted him.

_'He's thinking about Isaac,'_ I thought as sleep rushed me, _'I hope they're okay, Isaac, his mother, Garet, Kay, everyone in Vale, I hope they're all okay…'_ My eyes drifted shut, blocking out the image of the other Venus-adept weeping. My mother left the bed, and I heard her soft foot-steps moving towards the two men.

_'I hope Jenna's all right…' _

**--End Flashback--**

"Felix, Felix, Felix, Felix, **FELIX!**" The Venus-adept shot upright in bed, smashing his forehead against Jenna's -who had been calling his name- and catapulting poor Echo -who had been leaning over him- into the wall. The memory of his worry and fear over her vanishing swiftly, as the anger and annoyance one can only feel towards a sibling flared up.

"Why the hell are you screaming in my ear like that?" Felix shouted, both of them cringing somewhat and holding their heads.

"I was trying to get your attention!" she snapped angrily, checking the palm of her hand to make sure there was no blood, wincing as the skin darkened slowly to show the beginnings of a bruis. Pouring, she cast Aura over them both, Felix feeling the sharp flashes of heat which almost seemed to hurt before fading away and taking the pain with it. "You were beginning to scare me!" She added, glowering at him as he eased himself back down at first before coming back up slowly to sit straight on the covers.

"Scare you?" He asked, his voice returning to its regular low mumble. From behind his dark bangs the adept had an amused look in his ebony eyes as he looked glanced at his sister. Jenna nodded and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes, scare me!" She said sharply, "That and you were insulting me." Felix gave her an odd look as Jenna stuck her lower lip out childishly. He quickly grabbed a disoriented Petra, and covered his head with the small, half-asleep, Djinni as his sister's eye twitched.

"I've been standing here for almost twenty minutes and you wouldn't acknowledge me!" She shouted, Felix jumped slightly, keeping his mouth firmly shut. Older brother he may be, fool he was not.

"I didn't know you were there." Then again, perhaps he was a fool.

"Echo was bouncing around on your stomach! Are you telling me you didn't notice that?" She screeched; her hair resembling a cat's tail as maroon lengths it bristled in a show of her anger.

"Echo's the size of my fist…" Petra woke up completely and gave a yelp at the look on Jenna's face. Felix wasn't about to loose his current shield though, ignoring the spirit's squirming around between his gloved fingers. She flailed around franticly until Mud got up and promptly bit Felix on the arm, tiny fangs digging in just over his wrist where the leather was thinner; the swordsman not wearing any form of arm-band at the moment and so defiantly feeling it.

"Owowowow!" The Venus-Adept yelped, letting go of Petra, and flailing his arm around in an attempt to shake the other Djinni loose. "Mud! Mud stop it! Let go! **Mud!**" He shouted, Mud complied, dropping back down and snuggling contently back into the covers of his master's bed, leaving Felix to cradle his injured arm as he cast Cure. Jenna wrapped her arms around herself as she shook, fighting laughter. At her brother's forbidding glare, she fell to the floor kicking her feet and laughing. Felix took his chance.

His arm healed, the elder sibling tackled her, one hand going straight for her ribs while the other kept her down by grasping her wrist as she tried to fight back. Jenna froze for an instant as his gloved fingers brushed against her sides, shrieking with laughter as she started trying to kick him. After a moment of useless flailing her sides were throbbing as he continued to use his weight to his definite advantage.

"Now, now, Jenna," He cooed with an evil grin as she tried to get away from him, "It's been a while. Tell me, sister; do you still squeal like a little pig when some one tickles you under the arms?"

"Sheba! Mia! _Help me!_" She shrieked, wheezing slightly as she won a bit of support and started scrambling towards the door. Hand reaching out for the bras knob as he attacked again, this time; his fingers grazing the skin on the back of her neck. She fell forwards and curled herself up into a tight ball, giggling and trying to protect all her ticklish spots from him.

"Give up?" He asked with a big smile as he sat back on his heels, it was in this crouched position that she retaliated. She swung one leg out and swept his feet out from under him. As he fell she got up and her hands darted for the area around his neck and ear, pinching him slightly. She grinned manically as he froze instantly,

"Not a chance." She kept grinning as the more powerful Adept made no move to escape. Just as Garet cracked the door open and poked his head in.

"Everything alright in here?" the Mars-Adept said quietly, looking in on the scene. He saw Jenna flash a smile, and the dejected look on Felix's face and stepped in. "Mia sent me down to tell the two of you suppers ready, we're eating in the main cabin." He smirked down at Felix.

"Same old weakness." Garet sighed, shaking his head as Jenna released her brother. Felix got to his feet and moved away from her, one hand rubbing the back of his head to rid himself of the sensation, Echo hopping up onto his shoulder, bouncing around a bit with his claw-like feet before assuring himself he wouldn't plummet to the floor.

"You're finally letting me up?" The Venus Adept asked them as they walked out and down the hall, leaving the rest of Felix's Djinn half-asleep on his bed. Garet nodded, gesturing to Echo,

"Thank this one really," he said, "Echo came up to us a while ago and told us you knew all about Prox. So there's no point in keeping you cooped up, besides, there's too many chores without you up on deck." Garet smiled before he stopped and rounded on Felix, "**No** touching the wheel under _any_ circumstances do you understand me? We're already in the Northern Ocean, and we are not about to have you ram the ship into an iceberg, just to get out of going." He scolded, shaking a finger at Felix who shied away from him, nodding. Garet nodded and glanced down at Jenna,

"You gonna show her that little trick with the ear?" he asked, Felix tensed, licking his lips nervously. Jenna turned and looked at him, smiling slightly,

"I think so, if she wants to know." Jenna grinned wider at the look on Felix's face, "I'm gonna kill Piers for not telling me who "She" is, but it's still fun to see you squirm some times Felix." They continued walking again, and Felix felt some of the tension ease out of his shoulders, not all of it though.

It would be a good long while before he would be at ease with the subject.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunny: c.c That took me over four months to edit… -Grins sheepishly-**


	5. Meetings

**Chapter 5  
**Meetings

Karst gave a start and bolted upright on the bed. Glancing around nervously as she touched her face, trying to rub away the remains of her now dry and crusted tears. There was a blanket of brown wool draped over her, and the door was closed. But she'd fallen asleep uncovered, and had left the door open. She bit off a curse as she scrambled off the bed, her anger finally sparking like it did normally.

'_Agatio._'

She stalked out of the room and down the hall while running one hand through her tangled red hair. She never slept in that room, never. She and Menardi had shared it after their parents had died, but after Menardi had died a few months back… She just never slept in that room.

Karst pulled open the door to the small room she had claimed as her own. A far smaller bed was up in the corner, a small pit with a dead fire on the other side. There was a fire in each room of every house in Prox, all the chimneys connected in the attic before letting the smoke escape out into the cold arctic winds. She walked over to the beaten dresser that held a chipped ceramic basin, and funneled a small sliver of her Psynergy into the water, heating it so she could scrub her face with her hands; muttering obscene comments about her "friend" all the while.

'_Why the hell do I get so damn upset whenever someone mentions ,**him**_' She thought angrily as she dried her face on a discarded shirt and moved back to the other room, not wanting an answer, but receiving one just the same.

'_Well, there could be the never ending guilt, the regret, the feeling that you betrayed him and he did nothing, plus that _lovely_ fact that you almost **killed** him._' Karst paused as she straightened the covers and folded the blanket that had been laid over her. '_Oh let's not forget the look on his face when you turned on him at Jupiter Lighthouse. Hmm, and what about how you trusted him, then found yourself jumping to the conclusion that he helped kill your sister?_'

Karst clenched her fists, willing the small voice in her mind to silence. She stood there shaking, not in grief or from fighting back tears, but instead to keep from killing the first thing that dared move in the large home. Her rage successfully beating back any sense of self-loathing as she moved purposely towards the front of the house, snatching her scythe off a hook on the wall as she went. She didn't need a cloak as she strode out into the blizzard, her furry expanding her aura so that nothing more than warm water ever touched her skin.

She moved to the large wood-pile near the side of the house. Most people saved chopping wood for young hunters to build up their strength; that was all their warriors were really, just skilled hunters. Anyone who needed more wood, if there was no one in need of training, simply sent quick flashes of Psynergy through the log to cut out what they needed.

Karst just took her scythe and began hacking at the pieces she set up. After only a few minutes the snow at her feet was littered with wood-chips and small stacks of fire-wood. The thin cotton shirt she'd been wearing the day before slowly becoming damp with sweat along her back and under her arms, the light cloth ruffling loosely in the wind while her brown wool leggings faired a bit better. Bending down, she retrieved the pieces and strode back to the house to stoke up all of the fires to keep the home warm. Finding no other chores around her, Karst sought out anything else to keep her mind from drifting.

Knowing right off the bat that she wouldn't find anything that could keep her busy in the village, -given that everyone was securely indoors- Karst dressed more warmly and threw on her cloak before tossing a few rations and a potion from her travels into her small pack. The need to take out her returning anger on something other than a hunk of wood driving her out into the storm, north in the general direction of Mars Lighthouse, and, she realized later; the Void.

Smaller now, yes, it had retreated slightly in the past months, they'd set markers along the line it had been. In spring there were plans to quarry stone from the mountains, and build something more permanent for future generations; they didn't know how they'd do it though, no one in living memory could recall ever having cut stone or worked it in any way, but they would. Those pockets of emptiness had shrunken and closed mere weeks after the final beacon as well, so Karst didn't need to keep an eye out for an un-ending drop.

The howl of the winds and the solid crunch of the snow and ice under her boots seemed to whisk her away. Under the light of the Mars beacon, Karst's mind drifted back to the first time she had come face-to-face, with what was now the cause of so much hurt.

**_--Flashback--_**

I ran as quickly as I could over the thin path of snow, glancing over my shoulder to see Agatio slip and fall on a hidden patch of ice. Letting out a yelp as his feet flew out from under him and he hit the ground hard, tripping up Saturos who had been trailing us both, who was then laughed at by Menardi who was walking along behind us all. I skidded to a halt, grinned widely and taking a large bite out of the warm role I'd swiped from Saturos when the hunter had been ogling at one of the village women. For the opportunity though I'd need to thank my sister later.

"That's not normal bread!" He shouted, having fallen onto Agaito made the cry come out like a wheeze or even a small squeal. He looked to Menardi for support but she just snorted at him in amusment before he turned back to me "It's **Power** bread! Give it back, Karst!" There was a sharp crack as the incoming handle of a scythe connected with the back of his silvery head.

"Power Bread that** I** found, Saturos." Menardi said as she continued to walk past the three of us and up the path towards the Elder's house. "You're strong enough, besides, it's already gone." She laughed back at them as I grinned and fell in step with her. Looking back I saw Agatio's full grin and the bemused look on Saturos's face before the two of them scrambled up from where they sat on the ice.

"She's supposed to still be sick though! How can she eat that fast?" Saturos shouted, at the same time Agatio called out to me saying: "Way to go! You might beat me at eating someday!" Menardi just laughed again as the party continued through the snow. The day was clear and the sun shown down brightly. As the large house came into view, Menardi caught me off-guard as she grabbed me by one pointed ear.

"Now remember, Karst." She said firmly as I squirmed against her hold, settling down to meet my sister's crimson eyes with my own,

"Yeah, yeah, I know;" I said rolling my eyes; I was fifteen, why was I still treated like a small child? "Don't stare at them, don't make jokes about them, don't pick fights with them, don't insult them, and don't ask them stupid questions." I counted off the points on my fingers as I repeated the _'rules'_. Menardi nodded, eyes flickering to the scythe at my waste, I glanced down as well, I took a breath and recited the last condition, still feeling like a fool.

"_'And do not, under any circumstances lest you want me to blast your sorry ass to Tundaria, fight any monsters we meet along the way, and stay the hell away from the Void.'_" Menardi nodded and looked like she was going to let go, then her crimson eyes narrowed and she glared at me.

"Where did you get a mouth like that?" She asked pointedly, I quickly jabbed my gloved thumb behind me, not about to let Menardi tear a strip off me for something that wasn't really my fault.

"Agatio." Menardi glanced at the other young apprentice; Agatio balking as he threw one arm at the last member of our party. Saturos gave a jolt and held both hands up, taking a hesitant step backwards.

"If you must know where; that drunk in Vault- and my aunt!" He blurted out in a rush, grinning sheepishly and giving an uneasy laugh while taking another half-step backwards.

"What aunt?" Menardi glared at him in a meaningful way as I silently stuck my tongue out at him; bringing one hand up to gently tug at my eye and rub in the fact that he'd just been busted. He gave me a very meaningful look with both eyes widening substancially, drawing Menardi's attention back towards me an instant before my hands were away from my face.

A few more minutes of shouting, running, and having various cloaks set on fire, we reached our destination.

As we came to the steps leading up to the Elder's house, the door burst open and the his wife, Marci, rushed out with a tray and warm drinks. Ale for Saturos and Menardi; and a warm, creamy drink for Agaito and I -since she seemed to think that we two were still far too young for what our tutors drank. I didn't mind it though; whatever came from the Elder's wife was always far too good to pass up.

"You all come inside and warm up for a bit while they finish getting ready." She said warmly as she ushered us inside the warm home. She eyed Agatio and I a moment before turning back to Saturos and Menardi. "They're not going with you, are they?" she asked, so quietly that I could barely make out her words. Saturos glanced at Menardi; it had been her idea for me to come along, that automatically included Agatio. Menardi just nodded,

"Ma, we discussed this last night, didn't we?" Saturos moaned, taking a large gulp of his drink before speaking again in a hushed tone, "They're starting their training this spring; Karst is already competent with her scythe, they need to visit the Rift sooner or later. Besides," Saturos finally lowered his voice again, making it impossible for me to hear without coming closer. Burying my face in my mug, I edged over to the two of them silently, so's not to attract attention.

The two broke away though as the Elder came up the stairs; followed closely by a man with golden hair and blue eyes, behind him was another man with dark brown hair and dark eyes. Another young man, -I guessed him to be about mine and Agatio's age- came up, dark, almost black, eyes taking in the room's occupants before resting on his feet, brown shaggy hair obscuring his features. The last to come up was a middle-aged woman with reddish brown hair, obviously a Mars-Adept by how she held herself and walked towards the others. All four were bundled up tightly; this was due in part to some of the clothing wearing through in places, creating the need for more.

The adults all began talking to one another, but I didn't care to hear whatever the Elder was saying. And Agatio seemed more concerned about the scarf he kept tugging at anyways.

I fought the urge to stare out-right at them all, Menardi's threats the only things keeping me from walking up to the boy just to see if he'd covered his head in mud to get his hair that color. He seemed to feel me staring at him though, no matter that I tried to conceal it. He glanced away from the conversation and at me, eyes looking over how my lower arms were uncovered, as well as how my skin was red as opposed to his own white.

The way his eyes paused on the scales on my neck, I'd removed my scarf without really thinking and revealed one or two of them along the sides of my neck. What? There wasn't anything wrong with my skin, damn it! I felt my anger flare and glared at him, finally realizing why Menardi had told me not to stare as I absently brought one hand up to brush against the back of my neck without thinking. Jerk. Agatio didn't seem to mind the odd looks though; his eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked the other boy up and down.

"All right then, if you are ready." The Elder said, startling the three of us, the boy's mother came over and swatted him in the back of the head as she caught him staring at Agatio and I. Saturos paused and tapped Agatio on the shoulder as the rest of the adults moved out the door, I not needing any encouragement as I placed my empty mug on a table where the others had set theirs, and sped out.

Agatio just kept on staring as the boy walked past him though. He paused as my lack-whit friend tilted his head to stare at him.

"Uh..." The boy muttered uncertainly, Saturos glanced back, he opened his mouth to call Agatio's name, but was too late.

"Hey, your eyes look like mud." Agatio said, for all the world like it was nothing. Saturos smacked himself in the head as he balled his fist and lookedready to thump Agatio, -while I took a step back and prepared to laugh.

"So?" The boy asked quietly, making Saturos pause, "What's so bad about my having dark eyes, when you have blue skin?" Agatio looked spell-bound for a moment as he stared off at nothing, mouth forming to word '_oh_'. The boy blinked a few times as a huge grin broke out across Agatio's face.

"You never seen some one with Blue skin?" He asked, tilting his head to the side like some sort of bird, his pale blue hair falling gently to the side despite his black headband keeping it out of his face.

"You never seen some one with Brown eyes?" The boy countered, smiling under his scarves, albeit just barely.

"Uh… No, I don't think so…" Agatio admitted, still smiling. I smirked watching Agatio make a fool of himself, and looked back out just past the door and saw all the adults had paused as well to watch their little conversation. "You ever see some one with red skin?" Agatio asked him, oblivious to the attention.

"Outside Prox?" the boy asked, when Agatio nodded, he shook his head no. "I've seen Mars-Adepts, but not like you guys." He added, bringing one mittened hand up and tugging down on the thick blue cloth over his mouth, his face looked a bit red already from the heat, not that I could blame him, he looked like he was baking.

"Ahem." The Elder interrupted as Agatio opened his mouth with another question. Agatio gave a start then glanced at the adults, gulping when he saw the look on Saturos' face.

"It is good to see you both getting along." The Elder said, "But if you could continue this conversation as we make our way north, it would be much appreciated." Both boys looked slightly nervous and I couldn't help but giggle slightly as the party began to move out. Thankfully, it didn't look like it was going to snow today, not for a while at least. We set out with Saturos and Menardi in front, the Elder walking with the three other adults in a small cluster which would shift slightly as we moved along, they would sometimes be talking to one another, but for the most part simply trudged along while the three of us took up the rear.

Once beyond the snow barricades of the town, the landscape was relatively flat; a few copse's of trees and brown shrubs occasionally coming into view, and every now and then the terrain would be a bit hilly. I could look across the snowfields and from the west, south, to east, I could see for miles and miles in every direction, but, whenever I looked to the north, it was always… dark…

Despite what the Elder had said about talking as we moved north, the three of us didn't seem to have the breath to spare for asking, or answering, questions as we made our way north. We stopped every now and then, even though Menardi and Saturos seemed like they could go on forever, and the people from Vale seemed almost used to being forced across long distances quickly. The Elder wasn't as spry though, and required a pause every half mile or so. This was very good for Agatio and I; seeing as how we could only for three quarters cross country without a break.

We'd been out for about two hours when the Elder made us stop once more; we'd just finished going around a large mountain, far north of the village. Agatio and I had been this far north before, but the mountain was as far as we'd ever been able to travel before we'd get too tired for the return trip to Prox. I knew what was beyond this point; from here one could see the top of Mars Lighhouse, just a bit more, and one could see the Void. Not the dull grayness which was always along the northern edge of the sky, but the edge of the real darkness.

The Elder stood and called for the people of Vale to come with him; that included the boy whose mother and father watched him like a pair of hawks. I remembered Menardi mentioning the family had lost a daughter, so I felt like commending him for taking the extra attention without loosing his mind. I took a long gulp from the skin Menardi had handed me before walking off with the others. Stopping it and setting it on the rock I sat on. My legs felt numb from the long trek, but I ignored it as I stood up and walked to where Agatio had thrown himself down on the frozen ground, seemingly asleep.

"Oi," I said, nudging my friend with the toe of my boot. "Come on, you're not dead yet." I urged.

"Whaddya want Karst?" he mumbled, "Leave me to my misery, I cannot go another inch." I smiled, finding it funny since he looked rather pathetic lying flat on his back, eyes half-open and staring at the sky.

"You don't have to go another inch. Just another five miles 'till we get to the Void." I said with a laugh as he groaned. Poor Agatio, well, he could use a bit of exercise anyways, he was getting chubby around the middle again. I prodded his ribs for emphasis on that, watching him roll over in the snow with a gentle groan.

"Not funny Karst." He said, finally making himself sit up while still on the ground, bringing one gloved hand up against his stomach where I'd nudged him, "I'm hungry, you got any more of that bread you swiped?"

"Nope, all gone." I replied, tapping one finger against my bottom lip thoughtfully and crouching down next to him, "What do you think of that guy?" I asked quietly, watching as Agatio blinked,

"What guy?" I gave him a hard look, the dull glaze over his crimson gaze quickly vanishing, recognition filling them shortly enough. "Oh,** that **guy." He shrugged slightly, clearly without much of an opinion as of yet. "I dunno, never seen a person with brown eyes before." I just rolled my eyes at the bulk of his answer, of course he'd narrow things down to eye, skin, or hair colour…

"Yes, we are all fully aware that you have never seen a person with dark eyes Agatio, you only said so about five times before we left." I sighed softly as he stuck his tongue out at me, feeling inclined to roll my eyes again to show how little I thought of the statement. "Menardi said he, his dad, and that other guy are Venus-Adepts, what do you think they can do?" I asked him, Agatio just shrugged again.

"Dunno." He replied bluntly, lifting one hand to rub through his hair, brushing away some of the snow. I raised my hand as well as a warning, ready to smack him if he said anything along the lines of _'I never seen a Venus-Adept before'_

"Did you get his name?" I asked, my eyes narrowing slightly as Agatio simply gave me a bored look in response.

"You were standing right there, did you hear him tell me his name?" He questioned dully, and this time it's his turn to roll his eyes at me, stretching his shoulders at the same time., "I never—" he was cut off as my hand connected abruptly with his head.

"Come on," I said, getting to my feet, Agatio scrambled up beside me, shaking off bits of snow from his pants and cloak at the same time..

"Where're we goin'?" He called absently as I moved away from where we had stopped to rest. I looked over my shoulder and gave him another hard look, he really isn't that bright sometimes.

"Imil, wanna come?" I said, mocking him slightly as I add a bit of sincerity to my voice.. Agatio blinked a few times, gesturing vaguely to the south and east. Honestly, if I had had enough control with my Psynergy, I would have toasted him right where he stood.

"To where the others are, you big oaf. Now, you comin' or not?" I replied sharply. He needed no more encouragement than that, forgetting his earlier complaints as he scrambled a bit to catch up to me a I began walking through the small hilly area we'd stopped and spread ourselves out over.

The two of us walked together a short ways through the spars thicket we had stopped in. Quietly coming to a rise atop which the rest of the groups stood, looking out at the top of Mars-Lighthouse, just able to make out the Void that marked the edge of the world.

The four people of Vale stood silently, staring out at the bleak darkness off in the distance. The husband and wife stood right next to each other, and under the various layers of jackets and gloves the pair were garbed in, I could see their hands clasped between them as if to offer comfort, the wife with her hand on the boy's shoulder as if to keep him closer to her. She didn't look frightened, just, unsure, very unsure. The second man was off to the side a bit apart from the other three, his face appearing carved from stone as he watched the gray line across the horizon beyond the rod of crimson. I moved up to stand near my sister; Menardi glanced down at us both, while Saturos and his parents stood closer to the Valeans.

"Got tired of waiting?" She asked quietly, smiling down at me even as she also looked a bit unsure at the moment. I nodded and looked at the Elder who was speaking, a bit of wind having picked up since we stopped, but that was only to be expected, his voice still carried full over the winds though.

"It is not much of a sight from here." He was saying, the man with the more wild tan hair glanced at him, the other three still watching the gray. Their attention was pulled away from it though as the same man spoke up unexpectedly.

"You say that this, _Rift_, has been expanding since the Lighthouses were extinguished, how can we believe something like that?" He asked, his voice hard and carrying just as well as the Elder's, he seemed unfazed by the few flecks of snow which crossed by in a second gust of wind. The air slowly calmed again though, we weren't that close yet for two much unpredictability

"You shall see, of course, we wouldn't be freezing ourselves out here if there weren't a purpose behind it." The Elder cracked a warm smile despite his reference to the cold.

"Is everyone ready to continue?" Saturos called out, the Valians nodded one by one and turned to step down from the rise, ready to continue on up to Mars-Lighthouse. The woman let her hand fall from her son's shoulder, allowing her husband to lead her a short ways before she began walking with more purpose again; she eyed the lighthouse the entire time though. The boy remained there for a moment longer though; he turned and saw me and Agatio watching him, and looked back out across the snow fields, rubbing his covered hands as he did so.

"Is it always so cold this far north?" He asked, his voice sounding a bit hushed now, and a bit quiet as well as the wind seemed to steal away some of his breath. I was slightly startled though, not having expected him to speak; I almost nodded until I realized he was still facing north, his eyes still on the Lighthouse even though I could remember being told he was a Venus Adept. Well, Venus and Mars are aligned similarly, so I guess it makes sense.

"Always, it's pretty warm for late winter today. We're luck for a break in the storms." Agatio broke in, well, it wasn't really breaking since the question had been directed to the both of us. The boy seemed to come out of his stupor turning to face us again with a variety of emotions moving behind his eyes. I couldn't really tell what any of it was though, his gaze being angled down towards the snow, and the second hand boots on his feet. It was like he was having a hard time connecting with what was being said to him.

"And this, Void, it really does expand? It really is a threat?" He asked, again, his voice still, not meeting our eyes. I felt something flare inside me, he'd hit a nerve without knowing it. "Caused… by Alchemy…"

"Yes, it is." I said curtly, "I lost both my parents to it." I turned on my heel and strode down the way the others had gone, missing any kind of sympathy the boy might have thrown at me, not like I wanted that sort of thing anyways.

"Don't worry about Karst." I heard Agatio say as my boots began crunching on half-broken snow again, "She gets touchy about the Rift, you would to. When we get there you'll understand. Neither of us has ever seen it up-close either. What's your name anyways?" they were walking along the path a short ways behind me. I would have sped up, but I _was_ curious about his name. Menardi had given me a guess, I wasn't about to make a fool out of myself if it was wrong.

"Uh, it's Felix." He said quietly, at first I wasn't sure if that was exactly what he'd said, but when Agatio spoke next he voiced it much louder, allowing me to hear it over the more noticeable stomping of boots on snow as the whole group was moving again.

"Felix, eh? Cool name, I'm Agatio, and she's Karst." Agatio replied openly, I could almost see a smile spread across his face as he spoke. There was a pause between the two for a few moments, and for a while I thought that was the end of the conversation given that we were moving, but then Felix spoke up again.

"Agatio," He said quietly, making me roll my eyes slightly as I began to slow slightly in order to hear, didn't he ever speak up? "You… remind me of a friend of mine back in Vale." Well, that was certainly unexpected; Agatio, thankfully, wasn't dense enough to let that comment slide away, never to be heard of again.

"Really? Who?" He replied, sounding a bit more interested than need be for the situation, Felix just gave a small laugh though,

"His name's Garet," Felix answered, and I tilted my head to the side slightly as we continued to trudge ahead, another gust of wind coming across the wide expanse of white around us, the Lighthouse slowly becoming taller in the distance. "You look and act a lot like him, and you're both Mars-Adepts."

"There are Mars-Adepts in Vale?" Agatio replied dumbly, "I thought you said you'd never seen some one like us." I rolled my eyes at this, stumbling a bit over a larger chunk of snow but recovering easily enough, what was his mother supposed to be? Mercurian?

"I said I'd never seen anyone with blue or red skin before, Agatio. I never said anything about Mars-Adepts, my mother's one, my sister—" Felix abruptly fell silent then. I slowed my steps before coming to a stop, walking a step or two more and glancing over my shoulder, I saw him looking straight down at the snow, his shoulders suddenly seemed to be slumped over, noticeable even under all the layers of clothing he wore, as if someone had just dumped a huge weight on his shoulders. Agatio cocked his head to one side to look at him, for once he actually seemed to know what was going on.

"What about your sister?" I asked, almost biting my tongue as Felix looked up. His face was blank despite his sudden stop, his steps suddenly just dragging across the snowy ground as he started moving again. As both he and Agatio moved closer, I fell in step with them, watching curiously as Felix looked off to the side for a moment,

"I-We don't know if she survived the storm." He said quietly, his voice having gone softer still from earlier, his eyes still angled down as he trudged along, picking up the pace a bit as he seemed to notice the distance growing between ourselves and the others up ahead. "I was pulled out of the river by Saturos and Menardi, I'm not sure if she was swept away with me or not."

"Pulled out of the river? How did you get in?" Agatio asked, I was just as keen to listen, having had heard part of the story from Menardi. But that rendition had been vague, and after that one out-burst, my sister refused to talk about Vale. Felix seemed a bit hesitant though, and I opened my mouth to finally say something as he paused again, seeming to fight for the right words.

"Are you three coming or not?" Menardi shouted, startling us from the conversation. We looked across the field following the tracks left by the rest of the group to notice them a great deal farther ahead than I'd thought they'd been. Menardi and the others were just standing there waiting for us, Felix's parents both watching him closely as we hurried to re-join them. As we moved out again, I took my place next to Menardi who moved into the back, Agatio with Saturos and the Elder in the front now leading us. Felix walked in the middle with one parent on either side, the other man whom I'd heard called _Kyle_ behind the three of them.

The short conversation quickly drifted from my mind, replaced with the sudden awe of Mars-Lighthouse as it drew closer. I noticed though, how the closer we came, the more those from Vale tried to shrink back from it. If they cringed at the thought of the Lighthouse, so I couldn't imagine their reaction to the Void.

**_--End Flashback--_**

Karst stood on the same rise she remembered, looking out at the Mars Beacon shining brightly atop the Aerie. She ran her gloved fingers over the blade of her scythe. Anger; even after her trek across the icy landscape, still flaring up inside of her as there was a low growl behind her.

"I'm in one hell of a mood you worthless little cretin," she muttered under her breath. Turning slowly, feeding Spynergy into her scythe, ready as the large, sluggish creature started to grow out of the snow drift behind her. It's large, flat head and two misshapen arms formed form the slush and ice under her, it's body including no legs and simply a long, thick base which moved across the ground. It brought it's two large hammer-like arms up, beginning to swing them widely as it advanced, trying to crush her skull under it's forceful blows. Karst didn't even flinch at it's slow advance.

"Fine then."

* * *

**I. Am. Writing.**

**AGAIN!**

**Praise me!**

**Yeah, T'was a raccoon the first time I posted this chapter, now it's a Gollum, live it.**


	6. Darkness

**Sunny no own. Reader no sue.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6  
**Darkness

"Yes." The word was clear once spoken, the tone bridging no argument at all against the speaker's point.

"No." Less commanding, the blunt reply held little save for an undertone of determination.

"Yes!" Sharper now, the slightest tinge of anger scoring the repetition.

"No." A hardened mark of stubbornness, not about to give in under the slowly mounting pressure.

"_Yes!_" A quicksilver rebuttal with a very dark promise of retribution.

"No." Yet again, no change, a stern, hardened answer.

"_YES! YES, YES, YES, **YES!**_" Unfortunately, there are only so many words which can be used to describe an argument involving two words with no viable point to be made by either side.

"Eh… No." Piers said again, his voice finally breaking as he sighed slightly, shaking his head from where he sat on one of the ship's hard wooden chairs. The aqua-haired Mariner would have crossed his arms as he did so, but he was held in place by the thick cords which had been taken from above deck and manipulated with _'Lash'_. And Jenna wasn't about to let him go any time in the near future.

"Tell me damn it! Who is it we're going to see?" The Mars-Adept shouted at him, her rusted hair bristling like a cat's tail despite her having braided it for today. Jenna's hands were on her hips, booted feet separated about a foot or so and pulling at the brown leather of her skirt. One gloved hand held the mother-of-pearl shard which hummed with alchemy, the reason for the possessed ropes which had hunted Piers down.

Isaac, the lucky bastard, was backing up against the wall behind her, his gloveless hands up in front of him as he looked as though he were the one being shouted at instead. Piers slowly skilled his features to calm, taking a deep breath for a moment to clear away his slight irritation, opening his burnished eyes again with a look of ageless calm -one didn't last long in Lemuria without acquiring this sort of control- and spoke.

"Technically, _'we'_ wouldn't be the correct term." He said simply, speaking with an air of dignity about him which made Jenna's anger grow a few more steps "_'Felix'_, would." Garet let out a small -yet justified- whimper, bringing both large hands up over his eyes. The red-head shook his head back and forth slightly as if in a bad dream, his tan leather boots with their creamy covering shuffling back and forth slightly as a sign of his growing fears. Sheba moved rather quickly, not wearing her violet shawl to slow her down in the slightest as her blond head ducked behind the door as Jenna's eye twitched. Repeatedly.

"I'll cast something hot enough to put Mars to shame if you don't give me an answer, Piers!" Jenna shouted in his face, coming right of close to do so as, Mia sought refuge behind the other Mars-adept, Piers knew he had to say something.

"If you keep shouting like that your face may stay that way." He said calmly.

For a moment, there was complete and utter silence in the room, and Piers regretted his fleeting act of defiance as it was almost as though he could hear the blood vessels popping in Jenna's skull. She certainly had a temper.

Not feeling bad about it, Piers gave out a small yelp as a Flaming serpent flew over his head, singeing the back of his head-dress as he ducked away from the beast. It rammed right into the cabin wall behind him, probably going through the side of the ship as he could feel the vessel give a sudden lurch to the port side before righting itself.

"Jenna, he's on fire!" Ivan cut in, his voice making its way through the sudden gaggle of very foul words which were streaming through the Lemurian's head at the idea of damage. Piers' eyes widened as he felt the growing heat on the back of his neck, and heard Jenna mutter, _'Oops'._

The next few moments were utter chaos that included the following: Piers running around in a panic even though he was tied to a chair, Mia chasing Piers trying to cast _'Douse'_. Garet running around for the hell of it, Jenna chasing Garet trying to get him to shut up, Isaac chasing Jenna to make sure she didn't hurt his friend. And Ivan and Sheba looking over the scene in awe before sprinting out the door to find Kraden and Felix.

Plus, there was a grand total of sixty-three Djinn speeding around in a blind panic for no particular reason at all, except that when something unforeseen happens Jupiter Djinn flip out and run, Mars Djinn get hyped around fire, Mercury Djinn get freaked when one of their masters is **on** fire, and it was Isaac's turn to take all the jumpy, paranoid Venus Djinn.

About twenty minutes later, Piers was looking over his charred head-dress. All of them were soaked, and Felix was in pain from failing to hide his laughter.

"Well? Are you finally going to tell us?" Jenna asked him quietly, Piers glanced at where Felix seemed like he was dozing against the far wall of the cabin, half-leaning on the large armoire, his dark eyes closed as he certainly looked tired and a bit out of it. Healing two battered and very wet Mars-Adepts was a challenge at all times, doing so when one was your sister and you couldn't keep a straight face was madness. So, that meant it also required healing of the healer.

"You're Fume is a force to be reckoned with Jenna." Piers replied softly, throwing the charred remains out on deck to dry, and moving towards the steps on Felix's right, throwing a glance towards both siblings even though Felix didn't seem intent on paying attention to his surroundings. "But I'd rather face that than three massive energy swords."

* * *

Garet had a strong grip. End. Of. Story. He liked to use that strong grip on your neck, if you start laughing when you're healing him, after he gets beaten up by your sister, because he was running around the room screaming like an idiot. Healing Jenna was different, Jenna was family.

Jenna was a pyromaniac, that's was what Jenna was. Jenna was the kind of person who, if she didn't think you were doing your job as fast as possible, you got scorched. Felix flexed his fingers inside his glove, checking to see if he'd healed all the burns on his hands and lower arms. Rolling his head slightly to check and make the bruises on his neck were gone.

Well, after three years in Prox, at least he was used to both fiery tempers and the power behind them. Not that he'd thought them to dangerous when he'd first arrived; there had been other things to hold his attention.

**_--Flashback--_**

I was paralyzed, I couldn't have moved if my life depended on it. My boots, not made for this weather, must have been frozen to the ground beneath my feet as I stared out at it, stared out at nothing.

There was nothing there. Only a few more yards, and the world just, stopped. Nothing but endless darkness on all sides, the only movement being the flakes of snow flying down into the abyss, and the forks of raw energy threading through that sheer emptiness in what I would assume to be the distance. But at the same time, it felt like there wasn't any difference in being in one place or another, if you were in there. I couldn't tear my eyes from the darkness, no matter how hard I tried, my eyes could see nothing beyond it, no change. It was just, empty.

I was at my father's side and he had one hand around my arm; as if he were afraid I'd fall from where we were. Agatio, Saturos and the Elder were up a bit closer to it, my mother, Kyle, Menardi, and that girl Karst were a ways behind us.

_'I lost my parents to the Void.'_ I remembered Karst's voice from when we'd stopped near the mountain; it had been rather hard to imagine it then, but now, looking out. The idea wasn't so hard to grasp. What happened when that curl-tail lightning struck the ground? Was that… why we'd had to veer to the east and west so many times heading towards the Lighthouse?

"This; is the threat to all Weyard." The Elder spoke, I managed to tear my eyes from the Void at last. I had to say, seeing Saturos and the Elder up against the sheer darkness, it was very ominous, the winds rushing both into and out of the darkness ruffling their clothing in an intimidating manner. "If the Lighthouses are not fired, then there shall be no halting our world's destruction." He continued, I really could only nod ever-so-slightly in agreement. Master Kyle wasn't convinced though.

"This may be a grand display." He said curtly, coming up to where my father and I stood, his mouth, as it had been the past few days, was a sour, grim line which made it look as though he'd been chewing the unripe peel of a lemon. "And I do not doubt it has taken many unfortunate lives, but how do you expect us to believe that it grows and consumes the land closest to it?" As Master Kyle spoke, I looked between him and my father repeatedly. I was untrained in my Psynergy, but even I could feel how the ground beneath me seemed to cringe. The life coming from the earth seemed to fade the closer it came to the edge. I wasn't sure why Isaac's father couldn't seem to feel this.

"Kyle," My father spoke, sounding almost, sympathetic, wary. "You are not an ignorant man, I am almost certain you can feel what I can, I know for a fact that Felix can, and he isn't even half-trained." My father paused to look his friend up and down, then released his grip on my arm as he turned to where my mother stood.

"Martha, can you feel anything?" My mother shook her head,

"Nothing, and I don't like it, normally I can sense things in the world around me, beyond where you stand, there's nothing." My father's expression was grim as he looked back at Kyle, for the moment it seemed I was forgotten.

Not that I minded, it gave me a chance to walk a bit closer to the edge. I've heard that there are people who also use the powers of Mercury and Jupiter somewhere, I don't know what the snow would tell those of water, but for all that the wind and earth are opposing elements, the winds coming off of this emptiness feels… empty, or better yet, like oil, something I know soap and water won't get rid of, something I'm going to carry with me for a long while. It sickens and scares me all at the same time.

"Watch where you put your foot, runt." Saturos said casually, like he didn't care as I came up to where the three of them stood. But I saw how he kept Agatio right next to him, and how he didn't look as relaxed as he seemed, sharp, crimson eyes watching everything at once, always coming back to the void as if expecting something to suddenly leap out of the abyss. The Rift even made Saturos nervous, and rightly so. I stood next to Agatio near the Edge, I'd told him he reminded me of Garet. And the way his eyes seemed to expand the longer he stood there sure wasn't proving me wrong.

"Wow," He breathed as I came up, that care-free smile that had been plastered over his face had vanished as he turned to face me, yes, a lot like Garet, he could become serious when it was needed. "Can you imagine falling through that?" He asked softly, looking back out, "Now I feel even worse for Karst and Menardi." He said in a hushed tone, only for my ears. I blinked and looked at him,

"What happened?" I asked, probably not to receive an answer, but trying my luck anyways. Seeing it now, I could imagine being killed by it, but how exactly seemed to elude me. Agatio looked back at me, still talking quietly,

"Their folks came up here with a few others to check on how fast it was moving," He said, continuing with his voice still hushed down, "One of those bolts of light apparently shot out and hit them. There were no screams or anything; they were just there one minute—"

"And gone the next. Now watch your step I'm warning you both." Saturos cut in, his voice menacing and seeming like a loud boom after our own quiet talking. Agatio and I jumped slightly at his words; the two of us turned our backs on the void, nodding to him and quickly beginning to walk away. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw some kind of flash, assuming another bolt of in the distance was flailing across the abyss, but at the same time, Saturos' eyes were focused behind us, if it hadn't been to fast, with his words still in the air, I would have said he looked pained.

There was an earth-shattering crash, the moment we started to walk from the edge, and I felt heat scouring the soles of my boots. I heard my mother's scream as the ground beneath me shattered like glass and fell away, leaving both Agatio and I suspended in the emptiness. A strangled cry broke out of me, terror running through me like wild fire as I seemed to just float away, nothing holding Agatio or I back. Like any of those thousands of sowflakes, we were just caught by the dying winds and thrust away.

Saturos's hand whipped out instantly, grabbing Agatio's hand and yanking him back towards the side, to the world. Agatio threw one hand out behind him blindly, where I was, and caught the end of my scarf, the one I'd tried refusing back at the Elder's home. As Saturos pulled Agatio back, I came as well. I could have wept right then and there when the world started coming closer again, but as soon as he came close to the edge, Agatio slammed onto the hard snow, letting go of me once more. I must have been close enough though, because, even without Agatio, I fell too, the world holding onto me again as gravity took hold and pulled.

But I missed the ledge, my hand shot out unthinkingly, and my gloved hands caught a small stone jutting out of the snow, held only by the ice around it. I flailed my feet around, trying to find a notch in the stone wall for my boot to fit in. The rock seemed to pulse, the scene reminding me of the river and the bank reaching out to me, but this time I found nothing. I felt a strong hand latch around my wrist, followed by more hands reaching down and hoisting me back up onto the snow.

My heart was pounding in my throat as I was pulled up; feeling a burning sensation in my chest as I fell hard, turning on to my back and scrambling away from the edge, my boots failing to catch on much that was solid though, just slipping on the ice and loose snow and not pushing me back very far. Fear, worse than the river and the storm combined, coursing through me as my gaze was fixed on the darkness. My mother was at my side almost instantly; she threw her arms around me and was sobbing with fear. My father bent over us both, I heard him speaking to me, but I couldn't make out his words. I didn't care who was there right then, both my arms quickly wrapping around the one my mother had in front of me, pressing my head against her should as if the ground were about to shatter again under me.

I would never be able to forget the feeling, there had been absolutely _nothing_ around me. No gravity holding me down, nothing at all affecting where I went save that final push of the earth being broken. I leaned against my mother's shaking form a bit more, closing my eyes as I focused on the ground beneath me once more.

It seemed to call to me, the ground below the snow. The stone was calling out to me, making sure I was safe. It was weak under the ice, but it was still there. It almost felt as though the ground were reaching out for me as well, like it had already lost too many pieces of itself to see me go as well… It seemed to calm me, but only slightly. Dimly I heard my father speaking to Master Kyle,

"If that is not dangerous friend," He was saying, his voice calm, but faltered repeatedly as he spoke, "Then I do not know what is,"

I looked up and glanced over my shoulder, expecting to see Master Kyle, Menardi, and Karst standing there, or the two Proxians near Saturos and the Elder who were looking over Agatio. But Menardi and Karst were a ways off, far from the rest of us; the two seemingly speaking to one another with Menardi on the younger girl's shoulders. I think it was the first time I ever saw any sort of real emotion on the blond woman's face, so, maybe this was why they'd broken into Sol Sanctum… I also saw the shocked look on Kyle's face as he stared out at the Void. He hadn't just seen me flying out into the emptiness… he'd seen Isaac, he'd seen his son's terror, heard his son's scream, not mine.

I wrapped my arms around myself to keep from shaking as my mother pulled back a bit. I wasn't cold, well, I was, but that wasn't the issue. I was fighting to rid myself of the sensation of floating away like that, that sickly feel of oil covering me so badly now I just wanted to shed my skin and crawl through the dirt and sand to be rid of it. I'd have rather climbed have Mars Lighthouse than go through that again, hell, I'd climb all four and light them too! I knew it would haunt my dreams like the Storm and Jenna already did. Maybe… maybe that was why they'd broken into Sol Sanctum…

All of us were shaken; the Elder left Agatio to Saturos for a moment and walked over to where I was. He seemed to ignore my father, not in a rude way or anything, I was still his son, but he wasn't there to prove a point. He knelt down in front of me and placed one hand on my shoulder until I looked at him, his crimson eyes set in green tinted skin searching mine, but I couldn't really see the differences at the moment, green skin, long nose, pointed ears, they... These people still felt pain, still lost friends and family, they, they didn't deserve this fear… Perhaps there was a reason for breaking into Sol Sanctum…

"Are you alright, child?" He asked in a wheezing voice, I swallowed and nodded after a moment or two, I don't know if it was a lie or not, but it's what I did. He simply nodded back and stood slowly, using his staff as an aide, I didn't watch him as he walked to where Karst and Menardi were, but I was almost certain he was asking them the same thing. My mother was brushing the snow flakes out of my hair, murmuring to me softly while my father and Master Kyle spoke softly off to the side. After a few more minutes, we all stood and made ready to leave, that consisted of fixing scarves, gloves, and shaking the snow off of us if it was necessary.

I remember little of the trek back to Prox, we halted in Mars Lighthouse as we made our way South. Unlike last time, the Elder allowed Menardi and Saturos to explore a ways and leaving the rest of us outside after the Elder proved he was still strong in the mind. He simply lifted his staff and allowing blue rings to circle his form before the world bled red and a large creature looking like a blue bull five feet across the shoulders and seven high, was reduced to a charred pile.

Regardless, they found themselves blocked only a floor above us by a pillar of stone, every other door cut off by ice that was too thick to melt, the route to dangerous to take the Elder anyways. I remember the vaulting ceilings and the glass-like stone of the corridor we'd all waited in; glowing a faint red color in the dim light. Even without torches or windows, the entire Lighthouse was well lit.

After Saturos and Menardi came back, we headed out again, a storm blowing up from the South-east and Imil. At another rest-stop the Elder told us that most storms came from that direction, massive winds coming off the ocean and over the mountains. The winds made it difficult to stay on route, but when we finally trudged in sight of the Elder's home, his wife was there to greet us with warm food and drink.

"I** told** you it was a terrible idea," She berated both the elder it seemed along with Saturos- not Menardi so much though- as she helped take Karst's wet scarf and gloves, placing them where everyone's were on the mantle before the large fire. The Elder sighed into the large chair near the fire, the rest of us all spread around the room to eat, in wooden chairs, seated on chests, or leaning against a wall. "Taking children to the Rift, what a horrifying suggestion."

Once I finished my meal, I had to fight to keep my eyes open against sleep. Agatio, Karst and I were all seated on a long bench in front of the fire, our backs to it and watching the conversation. I was exhausted, but the idea of what Isaac and them would have said about me for needing a nap forced me to stay awake. I was thankful that Karst and Agatio were having a hard time as well, given that Agatio almost fell back into the flames had Saturos not cleared the room and yanked him up right.

Either way, it seemed like we'd been won over by the Void, I myself was willing to believe what we'd been told. I'd felt the ground beneath me, and it did seem like it was starving. For what I couldn't put my finger on, but it was starving jut the same.

I wanted to take this chance to speak with Karst and Agatio again, but despite sitting next to the pair, that idea was smothered as Menardi went to them both and began ushering them out. I heard her tell the rest of us that she was going to take them home to get some rest. Saturos muttered something about not playing at the Inn, but I didn't catch it exactly. I was actually too tired to care, it was almost evening anyways. My parents both seemed to notice my fatigue, and only a short while later Mistress Marci was leading me down-stairs.

I fell lifelessly onto the bed that had apparently become mine; two others had been dragged down the steps as well for my parents and Master Kyle. The Elder's wife asked me if I needed anything in a way that reminded me of how my grandma would always fuss at home whenever I caught cold,

"No, I'm fine ma'am." I replied in a slurred voice she nodded, silver bun shaking atop her head as she vanished back up the steps. I sat up on the bed and began tugging at my boots, thankfully this time I didn't need any help. Settling down under the covers, I listened to the sound of the wind around the strong house, and the quiet murmur of the others above. Unlike the last few nights when I had gone to sleep and the adults had been up-stairs talking, there were no shouts or loud arguments, for that I was grateful; it let my mind wander to other things.

The Elder and his wife had both made it quite clear that the four of us were not going to be chained up anytime in the near future, but that we were also expected to remain in the village at all times. I also knew that, if we did try to escape, that they would shorten the leash on us. I wasn't at all fond of the idea of being held captive, and I hated the idea of constantly being watched. But the way things were now was defiantly better than they could be.

One thing worried me though, okay, not just the one, there were tens of things worrying me, but the main one was the real reason we'd been brought here. They wanted us to unleash Alchemy, the one thing that could completely and utterly destroy Weyard. It was blasphemy, what they were saying went against everything taught to us in Vale. To go back and try to tell everyone who remained that we had to enter Sol Sanctum and take the Stars? Then travel around the world and fire the Beacons? It was madness!

But then again, if it was blasphemy to say that Alchemy would save the world, then what was it to see the Rift? What was it to almost be lost in a sea of emptiness that would one day devour the world, if not proof that there was good to Alchemy? And, blasphemy it may have been, but my own panicked thoughts returned to me; would I really rather unleash alchemy than go through that again?

I thought on it, as long and hard as I could. I needed only to think of Jenna flying into that endless abyss, or my mother. Aunt, father, grandmother, neighbor, mayor, friend, or Karst's parents… Anyone at all in the world… Yes… yes, I would rather be cast out, be in exile or anything of the like, if it could save someone who was still needed in life, save someone from being pulled into the emptiness.

I rolled onto my side, one arm tucked under my head as I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the faces of our friends and neighbors, if we just showed up again with that ridiculous plan. But… that was why they'd broken into Sol Sanctum.

_'I'd rather they believe I was dead right now than ever have them know I approve of this.'_ I thought to myself, a bit surprised about how I actually worded it in my mind. But, I did approve…

I pushed the thoughts of Alchemy and Vale from my mind, thinking back over what had happened during the day. My meeting with Karst and Agatio came to mind right after the terror of the Rift. I would have liked to talk with them a bit more, the two seemed nice enough. With these better thoughts in mind, the warmth of the house coupled with my exhaustion, soon sent me off to sleep, so I heard nothing more of the conversation above me; knew nothing of what was being planned.

**_--End Flashback--_**

"It was an accident, I swear!" Felix's head came up as he heard Jenna's insistent pleas. He moved from his place at the wall, remembering why he didn't like standing like that as his back protested sharply. He walked out on deck where the others were, and couldn't help but stare at the **very** charred Piers face-down on the deck, nine spent Mars-Djinn around him.

"_'Accident'_?" Isaac was shouting in disbelief, gloved fingers tangled in his blond hair where he looked as though he'd been working with ropes a bit earlier "How is nine consecutive Summons an _'**ACCIDENT'?**_" Jenna just shrugged, looking completely and utterly innocent, a halo above her head would have been perfect. Perfect, save that a pair of devil horns would have been keeping it up…

"They got out of hand, what can I say?" She commented innocently, Isaac just stood there mouth open, apparently to shocked to think up anything else to say.

"How's _'Sorry'_ for a start?" Piers muttered into the deck, Mia crouching at his side, apparently slow to cast _'Pure Ply'_. All eight- which included Kraden who was standing off to the side, his thick wool robe pulled tightly around him against the cooling sea winds- looked up as Felix came out on deck, making him feel like he had something in his teeth, or that the Djinn had played some joke while he'd been inside.

Mia bit her lip then placed one hand on Piers' back to cast the spell. There was a dull glow as small blue lights floated about them both a small creature in gossamer clothing fluttering in and out of sight before the energy, vanished into Piers as he was healed. The Mariner sat up with a slight groan, he looked quite odd without his head-dress on, but Felix forgot about it as Piers got to his feet and pointed at him.

"You just told Jenna on a whim.** _I_** get set on fire and Summoned on, and I** _still_** haven't told them." He said menacingly, Felix grinned sheepishly

"Uh… Thanks?" He tried. Piers gave him a sour look as he made his way past and down below decks. Muttering all the while about how saying one was cold, did **not** mean they wanted to shake hands with Mars. Felix just smiled sheepishly, taking a step back as he saw the look on his sister's face, before running after the Lemurian in a panic.

_"FELIX!"

* * *

_

**I'm happy with this chapter! There wasn't nearly as much editing to be done, just some additional description about the passage of events! Done in one day! PWNED!**


	7. Training Day

**I still don't own Golden Sun 2! And, I can't find my copy of it either! NO SUE!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

Training Day

Karst wiped the remains of the last demon from her scythe using the unadorned edge of her gray cloak, continuing down the red stone halls of the Lighthouse. She hated this place, pausing to touch the glass-like tiles along the walls, and looking down the stairwell to a room she never wanted to visit again. This place was where she had nearly killed him, and had in turn almost lost her own life.

But, it was filled to bursting with demons, and she was still angry enough to make a serious dent in the local population.

Karst paused as a Minos Warrior came stomping from around a corner, a large axe in one hand which seemed large enough to crush the skulls of three men at once. It scanned the area with its beady eyes for a moment, taking far too long before they rested on her, and recognized her as a threat. Breathing hard through it's bull-like snout, it's centaur like back legs lowered it slightly, the brown fur leading down to it's large hooves stained and wet on the left side, meaning the beast was already injured, good, it should have the adrenalin to stay alive then. Karst raised her scythe ready; perhaps something large would help her mood. She'd always liked a good training match anyways.

**_--Flashback--_**

"Karst. Karst, get up. Come on, up." I rolled over onto my other side in bed, mumbling under my breath into the warm sheets as I pulled the thick wool up around my chin. I heard Menardi sigh, and her foot-steps leading out the bedroom door and down the hall. I relaxed into the soft covers of the bed again, only to wake up a bit more as my sister returned.

"Get, up, _now._ Or else." She said curtly, although really it was the same resolve she'd had the past two times she'd come in.

"Or else what?" I asked, my speech smothered by the pillow I was face down in. Burrowing down a bit deeper yet again, I wasn't really paying attention.

"Or else you'll regret it." She replied. I ignored her of course, not caring to think on the threat. But, she was right; I really did regret it as a bucket-full of ice-water was dumped on my head. I shot up-right in the bed, coughing and spluttering as I wiped my sopping red hair from my face.

"What on **Weyard** was that for!" I shouted at her, still wipping streaks of water from my eyes but not missing the large grin spread across her face.

"I** told** you," She laughed, looking at me in a taunting manner, "You would get up or regret not doing so when I asked you." I just glared at her and climbed out of the, now very wet, bed.

"Come on," She urged, pushing me to the dresser with my cloths. It finally clued into me that she was dressed and looked ready to get going somewhere; her boots clicked across the hard wooden floor while she placed one gloved hand on her hip, her gray woolen pants and black sweater were similar to the ones I yanked out as she pressured me. "Get dressed, you can eat later, I wanna show you something and I don't know how long we have." She turned and strode out the door as I began pulling my cloths on, leaving my nightwear on the floor so I could pick it up later or something. I was used to this sort of thing anyways; Menardi always got up at outrageously early times.

After I was dressed and washed, I came out and found her all ready with her cloak on, waiting for me. Doing what she said and not moving towards the kitchen to find something to tide me over, Menardi smirked and tossed me a warm role as I tugged on my boots, that large grin still firmly in place as she fiddled with some of her long golden hair where it was tied back behind her head, no head-band and mask to protect her cheeks obviously.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked her as she pulled open the door; a flurry of snow greeting us as I reached for my cloak and quickly fastened it around my shoulders. I followed her out into the light winds; the storm that had blown up a week ago when we'd gone to the Rift only now fading over the tundra as we made our way through the village. It was indeed early, given that it was still a bit dark out, but regardless there were people about their business, huddled in cloaks while one or two had a flame following them or leading the way.

"I'm just imagining your face, that's all." Menardi replied; I glared at the back of her head. She turned around and met that glare with that same, damn, smile. "Don't worry; this surprise you ought to like." She said as we walked towards the Elder's house, I spotted two figures sitting on a snow-bank near it, probably watching something going no within the large yard in front of the Elder's house.

As we came closer, I was able to make them out to be Saturos and Agatio. My sister's companion motioned for us to be quiet as we came up; Agatio had a huge grin as I took a place beside him, getting down on my stomach while propped up on my elbows in the snow.

"What took so long? You coulda missed it!" Agatio said in a quick whisper, his quiet tone not hiding his excitement. I blinked a few times at him, for once, my hulking friend seemed to know what I was, or wasn't, aware of. He pointed just over the rise, "Those guys are showing that kid Felix how to use his Psynergy, it's so cool to watch!" He exclaimed, Saturos clipping him in the back of the head, with a closed fist which grazed him slightly.

"Yes, but if you don't shut up he won't be able to do anything." The older man hissed, "He's just like all kids, if he knows we're watching he's gonna fall flat on his face. So shut it, Agatio!" I saw Menardi on the other side of Saturos; she looked over at me and placed a finger over her lips, also smiling but with a bit more warmth to it than either of the two boys. There was a quick bark of laughter from in front of the Elder's home, and I settled down a bit more, creeping close to try and see.

"You almost got it that time, don't give up now." I heard, hoping I wasn't about to give myself away. "Just like this, feel the ground beneath you, I know it's harder here with the snow, but you'll get it, don't worry." There was a slight flare of Psynergy a ways from us; I perked up as I felt it. I was still new to my own Psynergy, so it was a bit of a shock to feel. Slowly, and quietly, I peeked over the snow.

In the slush and ice in front of the Elder's home, there were an assortment of wooden boxes, large rocks, and a few house-hold items such as kettles and brooms. The two men from Vale and Felix stood in the middle near all the odds and ends they'd dragged out. The man with lighter hair raised one hand towards a large crate beside him.

"Like this." He said, I blinked as blue rings seemed to fade in and out of my vision, I knew that to Saturos and Menardi the rings must be clear, but I couldn't quite make them out against the snow. The world's colors seemed to change suddenly: I was used to this happening. What I wasn't used to was the crate next to him taking on a weird glow… or moving. Once the energy faded, the man lowered his hand and looked back at the boy who had been watching closely,

"Now, you give it another go, remember, get in touch with the stone beneath you." His father instructed, "You're a Venus Adept, the world will always try to help you and keep you safe." I tiled my head to one side, listening to the advice he was giving, ignoring Agatio, who was practically bouncing up and down in the snow as he watched.

The boy, Felix, I kept forgetting to use his name, closed his eyes, there was a small cup on the crate in front of him. Something light for him to move I guess; just like there was always that small stick to light when the others were being tutored. After a few moments I noticed his face becoming a bit screwed up as he concentrated. Agatio smirked,

"How hard can it be to—" He was cut off abruptly as Saturos thawped him again.

"Very hard." The warrior hissed, "Now shut up, he can tap that power, which is far more than either of you." I blinked and looked over at him,

"We can tap it." I argued in a hushed voice; Saturos gave a small, rather mocking chuckle; to quiet for them to hear us.

"I meant without hurting some one." He replied smugly. I just stuck my tongue out at him. I looked back out over the small training field, only to find that Felix was down on his back with the two older Adepts leaning over him. I cursed under my breath, great, I'd gotten dunked and forced out of bed, and now I'd missed him fainting; what a **wonderful** day this was turning out to be.

My breath caught in my throat as I felt a stronger surge of power from the three of them, one of the adults glowing with Psynergy as golden sparks fluttered down to where Felix lay unmoving. I felt my mouth fall open as Felix sat up slowly in the snow, running one hand back through his shaggy hair, as if a moment earlier he hadn't been flat on his back.

He must have mumbled something to low for me to hear, because the two other adepts chuckled softly, his father bending down a bit and clasping his shoulder before Felix started pushing himself to his feet again.

"Well then, why don't we try a few? Not here, it's to close to the house and we might damage it," His father said, Agatio and I glanced at each other; try a few what?

I turned this over and over in my mind, not able to come up with a sufficient answer. So I didn't see one of the men walk back up and into the house, and emerge a few minutes later with the Elder, both speaking quietly. Nor did I see the Elder perk up slightly, and then look straight at the snow drift that hid the four of us, or how he pointed at it with a smile on his face. And I defiantly did _not_ see him walk over to where the boy stood and point at us.

While I was thinking about what they might have meant, I heard Saturos bite off a sharp curse that I quickly tucked away for future use. I looked over at him surprised just before the drift some how moved on top of us. I let out a small shriek as my vision filled with white, and I struggled around in the icy snow. After the world quit moving around me, I heard Agatio shout something, and Menardi a small yelp. Saturos just continued to curse.

There was a faint sound of laughter as I pushed myself up, I spat out some of the snow that had gotten in my mouth as I wiped the frost from my eyes, looking around to try and make sense of what had happened. I spotted Agatio a few feet from me, his head and the upper half of his body buried in the snow, he was currently kicking wildly trying to get free, shouting into the snow but I couldn't make out a word of it. After a moment or two of the world still spinning, I pulled myself up out of the snow and grabbed one of his ankles trying to yank him out.

"You have excellent control with small earth-quakes for one your age." I heard a bit more laughter at the Elder's comment. I glanced over my shoulder to see Felix biting his lower lip, his dark eyes quite large as he watched me yanking on Agatio. I took that as I sign he hadn't known we were there. Unfortunately for me, since I took the time to look at him, I also got a boot in the stomach as Agatio refused to stop kicking.

I landed back on the snow hard, glaring daggers at my friend's prone form in the ice. Glancing around, I tried to find my sister or Saturos, but oddly I couldn't see them. The man without the mustache smiled as he walked over to the fallen drift,

"So it was only the two of you out to watch this little exercise?" He asked, smiling warmly, I felt like sticking my tongue out at him, but the idea of what Menardi would do to me kept it behind my teeth.

I didn't reply as I looked around again, maybe the two of them had seen it coming and gotten out of the way? I wasn't sure. A large mound of snow next to us suddenly began hissing, small jets of steam escaping, before the whole pile burst to pieces. Revealing Menardi's frosted form, she looked like she'd been tossed into a neat seated position, or had moved around that way, or something… the snow seemed half ice around her waist though, for the moment keeping her legs in place.

"No," She said, brushing herself off absently, "I brought Karst, she's been wondering about you Venus-adepts for the past week or so." The darker-haired man cocked an eye-brow as he and Felix came forward, Felix's father moving over to offer her a hand, something I hadn't expected Menardi to accept, but she did anyways. As I got up, Felix came over and helped me grab Agatio again and yank him out of the snow.

"Sorry," He muttered as Agatio stopped kicking and finally let us help him out of his icy prison. I laughed a bit as he got up and stumbled around drunkenly before falling over, then glancing back at Felix,

"Are you saying, _you_ did that?" I asked him sarcastically, he bit his lip and darkened slightly, shaking his head sheepishly.

"I can't really control it yet." He explained, "I only meant to send a small tremor at the drift, but it got away from me and shattered it." He tried to smile a bit, looking embarrassed as he did so before looking away. "My dad says I'm good at tapping that power, I just have no control."

"You'll gain control as you practice." The other man said, I'd forgotten he was still standing there. We glanced at him as he eyed Agatio. "Is your friend alright?" He questioned,

"He's fine." Menardi answered I saw her glance around as she brushed the snow from her woolen pants. "Where did Saturos go?" She asked no body in particular. Felix's father shrugged, and then gave a yelp. The snow beneath his boots cracked and Saturos pushed himself up, grunting with the effort of getting the other man off his back.

"I'm right here." He grunted, forcing his shoulders out of the snow so that he was on his knees, I saw his eyes narrow as they landed on Felix. "That was you, wasn't it?" He asked in a dangerous tone. I glanced to my right and saw Felix back up a bit as Saturos' eye twitched. "When I get my hands on you runt, I swear I'll—!" I laughed as Saturos was cut off by his mother's foot coming down on his head, driving the lower part of his face into the snow.

"You'll do absolutely nothing." She said. Her faded green shawl wrapped around her shoulders as she lifted her booted foot back up to hear his reply. Saturos just grumbled under his breath, and she smiled as she heard him, stepping off of him as she did so. Looking around at the others, I noticed the red haired woman standing a ways off as well.

"Do the four of you want to come as well?" The man with the lighter hair asked. I glanced at him as Agatio found his feet again and stood up.

"Come where?" He asked in reply. I looked over at Menardi for an answer, but she just shrugged.

"Like Felix said; he can tap that power, but his control is lacking." His father said lightly, smiling some as I noticed them beginning to walk away, and followed. Agatio, waited momentarily for Saturos to dig himself out of the snow before joining us.

"So why can't he just keep training here?" I asked the Elder, "It's where the soldiers and hunters do, right outside your house, sir; why can't he just stay there?" The Elder smiled slightly,

"Why not ask him yourself?" he Replied, Felix's shoulders seemed to tense from where he was walking a ways in front of me, next to the other man who I think was called _'Kyle'_. My temper flared slightly as I realized he'd been listening. Agatio didn't notice though as he came charging up and stopped right in front of the other boy, making him pause as well lest he keep going and walk through someone almost twice his size.

"Why can't you practice in front of the house like everyone else?" He asked bluntly, seriously, Agatio and I may be the same age, but he's completely tactless most of the time… "That's what you were doing a minute ago with those boxes." I stopped as I came near them; I stood next to Agatio so I could look into the boy's face. I bit back a smile as his face darkened considerably, he let everything he felt show on his face, frankly, I thought it was funny to watch.

"You-you saw that?" He stuttered, his face going darker still as Agatio grinned and we both nodded. He groaned slightly, "It was filled with water, it's harder when there's another Element involved, it didn't seem to bother me as much when I sent the tremor at the snow drift but... I can move large rocks if it's warm out and everything, I doubt it gets as warm as here Vale though." He said, looking away. The three of us turned and followed after everyone else.

"You haven't answered the question you know," I commented, he hadn't, he'd just covered up for fainting. Felix blinked and looked at me for a moment, either he hadn't noticed that or had been hoping we weren't paying attention.

"Under the house is solid rock, if I tried summoning earthquakes as I am, there's a good chance I could crack it, or demolish the whole house. It was a risk attacking the snow drift." He explained calmly, "It's safer if I'm away from any buildings like that, even though the stone there does help." I felt my eye-brows creeping up as he mentioned summoning earthquakes, a power I had never thought of, but which seemed normal to him.

"It was the same back in Vale as well, there was a large field a ways from the village where every one practiced their Psynergy. There were pillars and logs for people to practice, as well as areas where there was always wood for Fire-Adepts to gain control." I noticed how he spoke fondly of that place, his village as well. I couldn't blame him really; I mean, that was where he'd grown up, made sense that he'd miss it.

It made me feel guilty about him and his family having to remain here. That of course made me angry. It was **my** village that was threatening to fall off the edge of the world, and it was **his** village that seemed intent on things remaining that way. If they wanted to go home so badly, then the four of them had to open their eyes and admit that their people were making a mistake. With those thoughts in mind, I was able to trounce those sentimental feelings.

After we'd made our way out just past the village the ten of us stopped in a small, snow covered meadow. We weren't to far from the village boundaries; only a minute or two, but it was far enough to be safe apparently.

"This looks like as good a place as any." Felix's father said, looking around as if judging the area. "Nothing for you to knock down; but there isn't anything wrong with us building something." I noticed Saturos and Menardi glancing over at where Agatio and I stood, like a pair of hawks spotting a wounded rabbit.

"Nn—" I found myself cut off by Menardi, my protest only half-formed while Agatio hadn't seemed to have clued in yet.

"Let these two. Hauling snow around would be good exercise." She volunteered, her voice making it seem like an idle suggestion even though it was an order. I glared at her darkly, but Saturos just smirked before nodding in agreement, Agatio still looked lost.

"Yeah, you two start training soon, in a few weeks actually. You'll have to do this anyways for your own practice, better get used to it. Come on, get started." He ordered, biting his lip to keep that smile from becoming a full grin as I moved as if I head lead in my boots, Agatio finally realizing what was going on and pouting ever so slightly.

"You help them, Felix." His mother said, giving him a slight push towards us. Thankfully it didn't take to long to create a reasonable mound of snow, but it did take almost an hour to build twenty. They didn't look like anything, they were just… packed… piles… of… snow… But by the end the three of us were all breathing hard, but if Felix had said he was too tired to train, I probably would have socked him right in the eye.

"Okay," His dad said, still smiling as he seemed almost excited himself, "I think that's enough, now, you don't need us to go over the exercise again, do you, Felix?" He asked. I glanced over and saw Felix shake his head from where he sat with his back against one of the mounds, Agatio and I up against another a ways off. He got to his feet and shook off some of the snow on his back, I saw him kick at the ice beneath him as he turned to face on of the mounds.

At first I didn't know why he was kicking like that, not until his boot reached the rocky soil, and he wedged his foot down so that he was in direct contact with it. Then it made sense, he was trying to get in touch with the world… As weird as that sounded. Again those faint blue rings appeared in my vision, focusing around him as he shut his eyes to concentrate.

"Very good." His father commented, "Now try to hold it, and keep your focus away from any of us. When you're ready, **carefully** let it go." Felix nodded slightly as he moved his feet apart slightly and I felt my own senses become some what heightened. Earth and Fire are supposed to be aligned similarly afterall. I watched as he raised one arm towards one of the piles we'd built, a ways from where he stood, I gasped slightly as I could have sworn I felt the ground move. I was on my feet in an instant, Agatio right beside me and watching just as intently.

My breath caught in my throat as his eyes snapped open and it was like some one had cast an explosion beneath the ice and snow. I heard him give a startled cry as the meadow shook slightly, him at the center of the tremor as rings of broken snow started to form around him. The faint aura of energy vanished as he was blasted off his feet and back about five yards to where the others stood, his mother giving a start but didn't appear at all frantic to go to him. The ice in the direction he had been facing shattered, carrying small stones into the air as the mound of snow was blasted apart, an ugly tear in the white showing where his power had ripped through the snow and rock beneath it.

"So much for carefully." Felix commented bitterly, his father helping him back onto his feet. Saturos walked over to the broken ground; near the half-way mark between the mound and where Felix had been standing he got down and started pushing away the snow. Agatio went over to where Felix was, my guess to ask some more questions, but I was more interested in what Saturos was doing.

"Are you looking for something?" I asked him, Saturos didn't look up as he removed a broken chunk of snow to reveal the ground beneath it so he could look under. I heard him give a low whistle.

"_Wow,_" He said, honestly impressed by the sounds of it. I blinked and walked over to his other side to see whatever it was. Saturos moved the ice some more so I could see as well. My mouth fell open at the sight.

Under the broken snow there was an ugly crack through the ground. As it was, I could have slid my arm in up to my shoulder and probably _just_ hit the bottom. As if to test my own theory I knelt down and placed my hand to touch the rock. I quickly gave a help and pulled it back out though.

It was hot! Not like a fire or anything; not enough to hurt me, but still. The stone seemed to pulse where Felix's Psynergy had, not really cut through it, but made it move apart. I'd never felt that kind of power before, I was used to the raw strength of Fire, not Stone.

Saturos bent down a ways and placed his hand on it as well, his eyes widened at the heat- again, honestly impressed, as though he hadn't expected this- before he looked over his shoulder,

"Hey, Menardi!" He called, grabbing my sister's attention where she looked to have been speaking with Marci. "You should come and see this!" I watched as she nodded to the Elder's wife and started coming closer, behind her, like I'd thought; Agatio was in the middle of another interrogation.

"What?" Menardi asked in a dry voice, pausing for a moment a ways from us and blinked a few times. I glanced up at her, wondering what had caught her attention like that. "Did he do that?" She questioned, Saturos nodded, and I was confused.

"Do what?" I asked, Saturos gave me a flat look and I puffed up a bit, "I know _that_!" I exclaimed, gesturing to the rift. Menardi just shook her head though,

"You're not trained yet, you can't feel it. You know how I can tell when you've used Psynergy when you're not supposed to?" She asked, I nodded, fully aware of my sour expression. "It's just like that; only from where I'm standing I can feel the power he used."

"_Feeling_ is one thing Menardi." Saturos said, finally breaking the snow and throwing it off to the side, "This is something else." Menardi glanced down at her eyes went wide as she saw the after-math of the small exercise. "He's not even half-trained yet, Menardi," He said, "Think of what he'll be like with his potential. You know…" I noticed him glancing over at where the others were standing; Felix seemed to be readying himself for another round. "For the Lighthouses…"

"No." Menardi said sharply, cutting him off. "Absolutly not. I don't care how much potential he has. **No.**" She said harshly, I felt my eye-brows creep up again at her tone, she was dead serious about this, but that tone was often reserved for very few things. So I expected Saturos to back down. Instead he just cocked an eye-brow at her, and sat back on his heels.

"Why do you think we're out here right now?" He asked her in a sincere tone of voice, Menardi just blinked.

"What?" Her and I both responded, we were out because Felix was training, why was Saturos smiling like a cat with a full saucer of milk?

"You heard me." He replied, "You were in Vale, Menardi; you know they don't train people very far. Once they're competent with a small quake and moving things around, there's no more for them unless it's getting in touch with nature." He said it all so smugly I could have sworn he was about to start purring.

"Yeah, so? What's your point?" She asked him, "He's learning how to move things and use this, _'Quake'_, or whatever you called it." Saturos just kept on smiling.

"Come, come now, Menardi." He purred. Yes! He sounded smug enough to say he was purring, and still keeping with that all-knowing voice. "He was just trying to cast an earth-quake over fifty yards. If you asked his father to you'd get _nothing_."

"What?" I asked, that point certainly didn't seem like something to feel so high and mighty about… "So he's stronger, we got that already Saturos." I said, he looked over at me and just shook his head.

"No, no, that's not what I mean." He said "Those two _can_ cast that far, what I meant was that—"

"They _won't_." Menardi finished, nodding slightly, her crimson eyes quickly narrowing on him. Saturos held up his hands in a meager form of defense. He didn't seem panicky though…

"It was their idea, not mine. They really were won-over by the Rift it seems." Saturos said, Menardi's glare didn't waver though, and she reached down to grab his ear, earning her a sharp, fleeting cry from Saturos as he cringed and twisted slightly in her grip.

"I don't care how, _'won-over'_ they are Saturos," She hissed at him, "If I find out you've forced their hand in this in _any_ way, you'll find yourself in a world of pain." Saturos batted her hand away and stood so that he was taller than her. Somehow, I think he changed, it was still Saturos, but it was that side which I never saw, never really wanted to see.

"I dunno if he knows what's going on, Menardi." He said darkly, his crimson eyes narrowing in a dangerous way as he tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, he looked… like a predator… but not in a fun, joking way. It was a manner which made him seem… dangerous? Saturos, dangerous? Never… But Menadri wasn't calling his bluff like she normally would. It was a bluff, right?

"He'll be told sooner or later exactly what's expected of him, by the others from his village, not me. _I_ for one just hope he's up to it." He finished with that, and I blinked again, but didn't say anything this time; some sort of under-standing had formed between them. From the way they were speaking to one another, something I was better off not speaking anyways.

We remained out for a few more hours, Saturos and Menardi seemed to have put that little conversation out of their minds, that frightening -yes, frightening!- look on Saturos's face having vanished. The pair laughing slightly as they _'Suggested'_ Agatio and I show off what we knew once Felix found his Psynergy completely drained.

_Never_ had I been so** humiliated** in my **_entire life!_** Felix's _mother_, a woman who, by Proxian standards, has the offensive mind-set of a **rock**, offered to help me with my casting while Menardi was to busy laughing her ass off to be any help!

Agatio copied Felix's earlier display by fainting when he tried to sum up the strength for a few small fire-balls to melt one of the snow mounds. That other Valian was able to heal him with a straight face though, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why none of them were taking this prime opportunity to laugh like Saturos and Menardi were.

Of course, Saturos also got slapped a few times by his mother after Agatio fainted. And then he got a swift kick from Menardi, when he fell down roaring with laughter when my the beam of energy I'd been trying to figure out fizzed out a few inches from my hands. I supposed it was because they were all parents, and were used to working with children who couldn't even tap the power of their element like we could.

Okay, I had a little bit of trouble tapping that power; I admitted it… to myself. And neither Agatio nor I were all that competent with the, _control_, part either… as the stubs of a few former trees will tell you… if you're some kind of freak who can read the non-existent minds of a lump of charcoal of course…

But still, the sky was darkening before we were all wiped out and ready for sleep. Marci and the Elder had returned home a few hours earlier, and I was hopping we'd be allowed over for dinner again. Neither Menardi nor I were very, homebody-ish, which probably isn't even a word, but it ruled out fine cuisine…

I was stumbling through the snow as we made our way back. Only the facts that Felix was foreign, Agatio was a numbskull, Saturos would laugh, Menardi would black-mail, and the three adults from Vale would never take me seriously, kept me from being carried all the way to the Elder's home. Once inside though, I was content to sit in that warm chair until I was Menardi's age. Not having the strength to **move **until I got a good whiff of whatever was in that pot the Elder's wife kept checking.

The meal was finished in relative silence, relative but for the parts where Saturos would start laughing again, thus getting swatted by his mother.

"Well," He said, leaning back in his chair once he'd cleaned his bowl three times, looking a bit foolish with a small bit of cream stuck to his chin, I was just waiting for the Elder's wife to come at him with a napkin really.. "How do you two feel about having to go through that every. Single. Day?" He asked, Agatio perked up at the question,

"It was fun!" He exclaimed, smiling for a moment before beginning to slump again in his seat.

"I wouldn't give up just because it's hard." I said stubbornly, trying to ignore the fact that I was half asleep at the table. Saturos nodded at us, then lifted his glass as he eyed Felix,

"What about you run—Ow! Ow! Ow! I mean, Felix?" He asked; trying to maintain an air of dignity once his mother let go of his ear. I laughed into my mug as she moved to finish clearing the table. Felix mulled over the question a moment, fairing a bit better than Agatio and I since he'd had a bit of time to recover.

"It's better than sitting around the house I suppose." He said after a few moments, I watched as Saturos nodded slightly, and how Menardi's eye seemed to twitch a little bit. I think the conversation drifted back to the training match, none of the comments were directed at the three of us specifically, but then again, the most the three of us seemed focused on was not falling asleep around the other two.

Thankfully, it was Agatio who succumbed first, saving my pride from yet another blow. But of course, bye the end of the night, Saturos still ended up carrying me home.

**_--End Flashback--_**

"Well, _that_ wasn't very exciting." Karst commented dryly, cleaning off her scythe once again on the cloak she'd need to wash when she returned home. Her mood was a good deal better, but who wouldn't feel a bit perkier after wiping out a small colony of Wonder Birds and that bloody dancing of theirs? She had a good deal of money to; more than most people in Prox earned in a year unless they were hunters or something.

'_Maybe it's time to go home.'_ She thought, rolling her shoulders as she made her way out of the central chamber, through the lava-room to the entrance. She paused to adjust the strap of her pack, giving out a slight yelp as it brushed against the small wound on her collar-bone. Those birds could put up a fight if they felt like it.

Removing her pack, Karst fiddled around inside until she found the small Vial she'd snagged from that Minos Warrior some hours before. _'Not like I'm going to use it for anything productive.'_ She told herself stiffly as she cracked the shell of the glassy blue orb with the point of her scythe, and splashed a bit onto the wound. Feeling a bit tired, she drank the rest of the milky substance, the somewhat sweet dew sliding down her throat and offering a cool, shivery sensation to chip away at her weariness.

'_That ought to get me back to Prox.'_ She resolved, doing up her pack again. Karst swung it back over her shoulder, vanishing out the great ruby-like doors and into the waiting storm.

* * *

**You'd be amazed what listening to Golden Sun music –midis it may be- can do for editing. COM-PLE-TED!**


	8. Not so Happy Birthday

**Yes, yes, I know, I took Alchemy's Scar, the sequel to this story, down. But I had reason to! I'm changing 28 documents, people! You need to re-read! You need to give me more reviews! YES YOU DO!**

**Okay, no, no, it isn't about reviews, seriously, I just don't need people to go through to AS chapter nine and go 'WTF?', then read all of AS, still not understand detail changes, and THEN re-read this, and THEN have to re-read AS AGAIN.**

**Seriously, if I were a reader I wouldn't have it.**

**Why am I putting this in Chapter 8 instead of 1? Because I only took AS down the day I started editing Chapter 8. Pwned.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**  
Not-so Happy Birthday 

'_I don't want to go back…'_ Felix thought to himself. He was lying on his bed again staring up at the ceiling of his cabin as the ship swayed slightly from side to side in the waves. _'But, then again I've been thinking of returning for a few months now…'_ Felix sighed and glanced over at the door to his cabin. It was blocked on the other side by a large pile of barrels and crates the other's had found after he'd survived Jenna's interrogation, and then decided to piss her off some more with a bucket of water.

Getting up off the bed, the Venus-Adept strode to the window and looked out. They were in the middle of the ice-field north of Kalt Island, and he could tell Piers was taking it slow. Outside he could see snow being blown about in the strong winds, some of them sticking to the warm window, melting, and then freezing again to block his vision. Felix could guess that even this early in the season that the ice-wall had re-formed. In fact, he was counting on it.

Why else would he have hidden the last of the magma balls they had under Sheba's bed, before Jenna had caught him, and started with the questions? That flame-resistant box had been heavy though… maybe Sheba wouldn't notice the scuff marks on her floor?

'_Why are we even bothering…?'_ He thought to himself. Turning away from the small window, he leaned his back against the wall and sank down to the floor, his head against the wooden paneling of the cabin walls. Felix had been perfectly content to sit in Vale, or spend his time traveling with his friends, just spending his nights thinking about her in his arms. After the Lighthouses, he didn't have the guts to go back and see if she was even willing to consider him her friend.

'_Enter in seven nosey Adepts and one Evil Sage.'_ He thought sarcastically, dropping his head forwards despite a fond smile tugging at his lips. Slowly realizing he was sitting on the floor, and that there was a perfectly good stool next to him, Felix just kinda looked at it for a moment. Not seeing a reason to get up and sit on said stool though, Felix just closed his eyes and pulled at the scarf he still had around his neck. Rolling up the frayed thing, he tossed it unceremoniously onto his bed and leaned back against the wall. He smiled again for some reason, but didn't have the heart to keep it there for long.

'_Damn it, she probably hates me.'_ He thought, starting up the mantra again, _'Menardi was everything to her; and in the end one of my closet friends killed her. I wouldn't be amazed if the moment I step in the village, she runs at me screaming bloody murder. If she's even alive that is…'_ Felix banged the back of his head against the wall a few times.

'_Not helping, not helping, not helping.'_ He thought, frustrated. Adjusting his position against the wall slightly, still not thinking to go back to the bed or move anywhere aside from the floor, Felix kept his eyes shut as folded his arms lightly across his stomach.

'_At least there have been a few times when she wasn't** to** upset to see me…'_

**_--Flashback--_**

'_Can't. Move. Everything. Hurts.'_ I thought to myself. I was pinned on my back staring up at the ceiling above me, watching cobwebs form between the beams. Not at **all **wanting to get up off the small bed that had been mine for nearly a year, and all the while I was cursing my **friend** Agatio.

'_Why did I tell him? Why did I tell _**anybody?**' I thought in a frustrated way, _'I should have **known** he would tell Saturos. Why couldn't I keep my damn mouth _**shut**_for once?'_

"**Felix!"** My mother called from up-stairs, I could only groan.

'_**No**'_ I thought sternly. _'No chores today. Thanks to Agatio, I was Saturos's punching bag all afternoon. I am **not**, under any circumstances, what-so-ever, getting off of this bed. Saturos said I get tomorrow off from training, I'll get up **then**_.' I nodded to myself, regretting it as I pulled a bruised muscle in my neck.

"Felix! Get up here!" she shouted again, this time with her, _'If-you-don't-do-what-I'm-saying-right-NOW-young-man-your-ass-is-mine.'_ tone of voice.

'_Crap.'_ I thought, groaning slightly as I rolled over on the small bed, trying to ignore her.

Unfortunately, it was a very _small_ bed, so I fell off.

"Shit." I muttered, pushing myself up, ignoring the pain in my arms, back, shoulders, legs, and just about every other muscle in my body.

"**_What _**did you say?" This time it was my mother _and_ Marci. **_Now_** I was in trouble.

"I said I'm coming!" I shouted as I got to my feet and stumbled up the stairs, trying not to bang into anything on the way up. As I entered the main part of the house, I was instantly engulfed in a cloud of flour. My mother and the Elder's wife had found common ground in baking a few months back, which made it a hazard to walk through the kitchen.

"I know you're tired, hun," My mother said, I could barely see her through the wall of flour. "But could you go find your father, Kyle and the Elder? They were _supposed_ to be back a few hours ago." The Elder's wife gave a short bark of laughter, her form also hidden in the cloud of unending pastry-making...

"Those three went to talk with Pullue; they'll be gone all week if some one doesn't go to fetch them." She said cheerfully. Through the thick layers of air-born flour, I was unable to see their faces. Which was good for me; because that meant they couldn't see me roll my eyes, and stick my tongue out at them once they gave me my assignment.

I chocked a bit at the chalky powder as I walked through the impenetrable wall to the front of the house, unfortunately tracking white across the floors as well, but it was their own damn fault. I stepped out onto the stone ledge outside the Elder's doorway and glanced up at the evening sky, it was chilly out, showing winter coming again, and the winds carried a few strings of snow through the air.

As I made my way down the slick steps, -the snow never really seemed to melt this far north- there was none on to be seen on the pathway, or in the area where the training sessions took place, but the hills all around still had small patches of snow in the places the sun never touched. I regretted not snatching my gloves from inside as the cold bit at my fingers, and considered doubling back to get them. It wasn't **too **chilly yet, but chances were I'd be at the Chief's house for a few **hours **before my father and the others finally left. And by then it would be freezing.

I was just about to turn back when my ears picked up something in the small area near the river before the bridge. The sound made me pause for a few moments, my attention being turned to the slight pathway which lead down from the training yard to the left and down a slight dip towards the river's edge. In a warmer climate like Vale, it would have been an ideal swimming hole. Where this thought came from, I'll never know.

"What a weakling." Someone commented with a laugh. I ducked against the rock wall the Elder's house rested on, I could barely hear what was being said, but I shut my eyes anyways trying to figure out what little I could hear. Chances were it was some one talking about me, but hey; I hadn't been born in Prox, not my fault I couldn't take the cold.

"Yes, entirely unworthy. What use is there for something such as you?" Another voice chuckled the words, and I cocked an eye-brow at this. They sure weren't talking about me.

My eyes opened slightly as I heard something being said, then a person being hit and falling. One of the men laughed a bit as I heard a third voice groan slightly.

"She's got spunk." The first voice commented, "That's always a good sign in the under-dog. But, underdogs don't really have a use, now do they, friend?" As quietly as I could I moved forwards, staying in the shadows as I peered around the bend to see what was going on exactly. In the poor light I was able to make out two figures, each distinctly different from the other even in the poor light. They were probably a few years older than myself and the owners of the voices. They were standing there with their backs to me. From what I could tell there was a third person lying on the ground, but I couldn't see their face.

One of the two moved away, the taller one; stepping out onto the frozen lake. From where I was standing I couldn't feel what he did, but I was still able to spot the rings of Psynergy around him, but they seemed… warped… probably just the distance though; what was he doing? That same figure braced himself; letting the rings vanish, and smashed his foot through the ice, making a reasonable sized hole. I felt myself growing a bit cold, not just from the weather though…

"Let's see if you can swim then, at least." The other one said with a laugh, looking down at whoever they had cornered. He seemed to large to be able to bend down, but did so; whoever it was struggling before he cracked his hand across their face, and I forced myself to stay where I was. My blood froze as he hoisted the person up, and I got a good look at their face in the abstract light of a lantern only a few feet behind me, along with one above on the ledge.

'_KARST?'_ I thought, struck dumb, she didn't see me, and I almost missed what one of the two said.

"It's such a shame really," The thin one on ice sneered, "Had you only died naturally, at the moment, the only thing you could ever be good for would be cooking, cleaning, and letting your husband have at you whenever he damn well pleased." Both of them laughed outright at this, seeming to stifle most of the sound though as the one holding Karst turned his head up towards the Elder's home, as if making sure they weren't heard.

"Oh my, friend, how cruel, do you truly believe anyone would wanna marry _this_? To scrawny really, even I wouldn't want something so ragtag." The other chuckled, shrugging slightly as Karst tried to claw at the one holding her, do anything to get away. He just looked at her though with another chuckle, I could have sworn he was drunk by the sound of his laugh, so giddy and upbeat, it made the whole thing even more sickening to watch.

"Think about it this way if it helps." The thin one said slyly "Menardi won't have to stick up for you anymore, and it will take a good deal of strain off of the old Elder. If you're lucky, you'll have moved past the village and into the ocean before thaw, sparing them the trouble of even having to bury you!" I gripped the stone firmly, feeling a spark of anger at how the two kept insulting her like that. Looking around urgently, I searched for anything that could help; anything, barely feeling the stone under my hand warming slightly as I started getting angry. It wasn't just cruel watching this, it- it was barbaric!

"Let's get this over with." The thin one said in a bored tone of voice, "We've had our fun, time's up." Karst broke away, I didn't see how exactly, only catching sight of the man gripping his elbow where it looked as though he'd been kicked from the outside. She fell backwards, and, on all fours, scrambled up and away from the two. She reclaimed her feet as she started up the slight hill.

"You, idiot!" One of them shouted, "If she gets away we've failed ourselves! **Go!**" I took a deep breath and stepped out; Karst stumbled as she saw me, quickly ducking behind me though without a word. The other two fortunately had hardly a moment to figure out what was happening, before I swung one hand out at them.

"_QUAKE!_" I shouted, if anything hoping that it would at the very least catch the attention of my mother and the Elder's wife. Adrenalin coursed through me as I braced myself, though, warmth and a bit of yellow light surging up from beneath the frost, running through my veins as the world seemed to shift. The ground beneath me rumbled, and I cringed trying to control the force of the tremor. I funneled the power through my hand, praying I didn't touch the solid stone of the house and bring the whole thing down by accident. I sent the energy out in front of me; one of the two men rushing at us fell back as the ground tore open under him. He hit the ice hard and slid down the hill towards the water. His companion, who was still on the water although having moved slightly, shouted out as the ice shattered and he fell down into the frigid depths. I just spun and saw Karst staring at me wide-eyed,

"Are you coming or not?" I shouted at her, feeling my teeth gritting together still as I pushed her to get her to move. Karst stumbled for a moment, and then we both took off running towards the village. I kept myself on alert incase I heard the sound of footsteps following us, reaching back and grabbing Karst's hand as she didn't seem to be keeping up with me for some reason. We both floundered once or twice in the snow, and at one point near the river the both of us ended up slipping in the slush and slamming down hard on the beaten path. But we didn't stop, I certainly wasn't about to so long as I didn't hear the sounds of shouting coming after us…

Out of habit we rushed straight to the inn, the one run by Agatio's family and located at the southern edge of the village. As we came up to the door though under the wooden awning, Karst stopped and grabbed my arm, basically reversing the grip I'd already had on her and digging her heels in.

"I can't go in there." She said, breathing hard, her voice sounding pained as she bent over. I glanced back at her; the light was dim where we stood, the curtains drawn and the sign on the front of the door flipped closed as the family was probably eating or readying for bed, Agatio had a younger sister after-all; perhaps four or five at the time. Either way, there wasn't enough light for me to see her face just now.

"Why not?" I asked, panting as well, though not as badly as her, "Those men they, they were going to kill you, we've got to tell some one, Karst, you know that." She shook her head no,

"I can't tell them." She said firmly, turning then and making as if to start walking, what was she doing?

"What? How come?" I asked, starting to come after her, clearly not understanding why she was leaving and coming up behind her as she continued walking. "Menardi would turn them both into mince meat if she kn—" I was cut off as Karst's steps ground to a sudden halt, her back straight as she firmly stepped up and firmly placed her hand over my mouth, pushing hard enough to have me take a step back. I just blinked for a moment and watched her. Vaguely, I noticed that her gloved hand was not only wet, but… sticky?

"Yes, _exactly_." She answered, still sounding short of breath as she backed up, looking as if she were about to start pacing as her footsteps became quicker, she wasn't going anywhere though. She'd stop, face a direction, walk a step or two, back track, and then head another way. "I can't let her find out Felix; no one should know about this, hell not even you!" Karst removed her hand and turned away from me, cradling her arm right arm against her. I hadn't noticed her favoring it before, but now it was clear it was causing her pain. Had I been holding onto her right or left hand? Well, If it was the right she should have tried switching… I think…

"You're hurt." I said quietly, taking a step forward with one hand out, but she just shied away from me.

"It'll heal." She replied coldly, I almost missed the slight tremor in her voice as she shirked away from my attention, as if I hadn't just helped her a few minutes ago.

"Karst." I said, firmer now. I knew how defensive she could be; foolish sometimes with her pride, but never to the point where she was self-destructive to this extent. Running an few extra laps out of spite isn't the same as being beaten.

"They might come back soon." She said, trying to keep the conversation from herself; "You'll be in trouble for what you did back there." I bit my lip.

"Do you know them?" I asked; I couldn't keep the question at bay, was this normal for her? Why hadn't I seen this happening? If she wouldn't go to Agatio then he probably didn't know either, the village Healer? Honestly, I was relieved when her shadowed head shook from side to side as a no.

"No, I don't think so." She replied, sounding a bit quiet as I noticed she was swallowing repeatedly, swaying a bit from side to side as if tied. "And you should go."

"They were going to _kill_ you, if you hadn't noticed." I said, unable to keep a slight edge out of my voice, I saw her shoulders tense slightly. "I can't just leave you here with them prowling around in the night, besides, I can't just waltz back to the Elder's house and expect not to see them."

"How would you know they would have killed me?" She asked sharply, basically ignoring my second argument as she turned; her back to me yet again. "I could have gotten out of that situation." But again I heard that tremor, and I had to doubt her. I reached forward and lightly placed one hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away almost instantly. "Don't give me your sympathy!" She spat, sounding angry but I couldn't hear the proper spark to show she meant for me to stay away. She started walking away, but that didn't keep me from following her, how badly was she injured?

"It's not sympathy, its concern." I said simply, remaining a step or two behind her. "And whether you like it or not, Karst; when one of my friends is randomly attacked I get concerned." She stopped walking and rounded on me. By now we were almost at the village's southern gate, a few flags flapping in the bitter winds picking up around us from earlier. Right by the entrance arch; that's where we were. The golden light of a lantern shone partially across her face, a bit unsteady though as it swung in the winds.

"Well you can take your damn concern else-where!" She shouted at me, but I didn't really acknowledge her this time; unable to reply really as the lantern giving me my first good look at her face.

Her lower lip was split open with blood seeping down her chin. The fine skin under one eye had broken before crusting over, leaving her eye bloody and bruised. One cheek was burned slightly, the other badly bruised. Her nose was bloody, like she had been kicked in the face, and there was more blood around her mouth than her lip could account for.

Her crimson eyes seemed out of focus actually, but from what I could see in them, there was a large amount of confusion; and a good deal of hurt. Mindless attack or no, their words were slowly being replayed in my mind; anyone but Karst would have broken down to tears back by the water…

"Oh gods, Karst." I breathed. She tensed slightly as I stepped forwards, clearly not having expected this to be my reaction. She still held her right arm close to her as I gently tilted her head up, trying not to cause her any more pain as I turned her face towards the light. "Damn it, why did they do this to you?" I asked softly, almost in disbelief. It's not as though I'd never seen something like a beating, Vale was fairly peaceful, but you see all sorts of things on caravans… removing my hand, she looked straight down and I saw her shaking,

"Why shouldn't they?" She asked quietly, trying to take another step back and away from me. "I'm surprised no one else has…"

"What?" I asked, that hadn't been what I'd expected. She met my own confused look with a blank expression on her face, her eyes seeming almost dead.

"Come on." She said softly, turning on her heel to walk down to the arch that marked the village's end. All thoughts of the errand I had been sent out for had flown from my mind long before, so I didn't think to just head up the lane to the Chief's house and deliver my message. This was too serious.

After we passed under the arch I wasn't quite sure where we were going. We started down the path a ways from the village, stopping abruptly as Karst turned towards the ridge off to out left, and I noticed a small path between the rocks and soil which we soon climbed up. I didn't know if this was a place she'd often come to or something random at the moment, but it was the way we went. Reaching the top, I recognized the area dimly; it had a good view of the path leading to and from the village, so I was pretty sure this was the same rise the group of us had found her hiding on the day we'd arrived over a year ago…

Sitting placidly near the second rise were a couple of boulders, off a ways more I could dimly make out a shadowed crack in the rock wall, but chose to ignore it for the time being. It didn't look like anyone ever came up this way.

I sat down on one of the smooth boulders, and she set herself down on the one next to me, not meeting my eyes. I reached over and gently placed one hand on her shoulder again. She sucked in a quick breath at the contact though, and I removed it, keeping my eyes on her face as I brushed aside the folds of her cloak. Underneath her upper arm and shoulder where bruised terrible, in the weak light I wasn't sure, but they looked almost to the point of bleeding. I moved my hand down in favor of her hand, noticing how warm she was compared to me, despite the snow that was still falling gently.

"Now tell me what this is all about, Karst." I said softly, "What would give anyone a reason to hurt you like this?" Her hand tightened in mine slightly as she kept her face looking away.

"It's not that they need a reason, _to_ do this," She said softly, seemingly unsure of whether or not she even wanted to speak with me. "They just don't have a reason _not_ to, I guess." I blinked a few times, not understanding. But I gave her hand a re-assuring squeeze as I felt her shaking slightly, her breathing becoming slightly labored as I could tell she wasn't taking this very well.

"I don't have my parents anymore, Felix; I lost all my representation in the village when they died." She, almost whimpered, her voice thick with pent up emotion.

My stomach turned to ice as I sat there next to her. Karst wasn't the kind of girl to break down and cry over small things. This was, of course, _NOT_ a small thing; an attempt had been made on her life. It was understandable that she was up-set. But that didn't mean it didn't freak me out when she started breaking down on me...

I saw it on her face, I was able to watch as every one of her walls shattered, like the flood waters of Mt. Aleph, all her defenses crumbled. Karst just seemed to fall forwards. I had to slide down from my seat in order to catch her, and then had no idea how to help her without causing her more pain from her injuries. She buried her face against my shoulder, and I almost instantly felt added warmth as tears seemed to pour from her eyes, her entire body shaking violently as she wept against me.

'_Where the _**hell**_ is Agatio when you need him?'_ The thought was only half formed as I tried to help Karst. Holding her seemed to be the better idea, but the large bruises on her arms, and I could guess her back, ruled out that suggestion. So I tried something else… I healed her.

My hands must have felt like ice to her, I'm sure, but I'd never tried healing anyone else but myself. I wrapped on arm around her lower back, hoping that it wouldn't hurt her, and placed the other on the back of her head. Closing my eyes, I tried to find and grab a hold of that small spark inside of me. Not what I used for attacking, but that part of me that sought to heal.

"It… It's alright, Karst," I whispered softly. There was a small burst inside of me, warmth coming from no-where and gently easing away the soreness I still felt in my limbs. I forced that sensation away from me though, not wanting to heal myself. I moved the hand I had on the back of her head, combing my fingers gently through her shoulder-length hair until my fingers brushed against her skin.

"Cure." I whispered, I directed the warmth into my hand, pushing it gently until it flowed freely from me to her. Karst tensed slightly against me, still sobbing uncontrollably.

"W-What are you…?" She chocked, Karst cutting herself off as the magic began to work, slowly making me aware of where exactly she was hurt. I funneled more of the warmth into her arm, it had been causing her pain, and I could now tell that it was broken, as were a few of her ribs. I felt her relax a bit as the pain faded, and I removed my hand from her head. Instead moving aside her cloak again, turning my attention to the large bruises on her shoulders and back. I felt my energy running low already as I coaxed her head up a bit, tears still flowing freely as I placed my hand on one cheek, carefully watching the cuts and burns on her face scab over and the skin knit back together slowly.

I fell back exhausted, and adjusted how I was sitting on the ground. Karst just knelt there looking at me confused.

"What did you do?" She asked, bringing one hand up, first to touch her lower jaw, then her eye, she didn't seem to believe what had happened, and I smiled at her wearily.

"I can't really help you if you're crying, but I can if you're in pain." I said tiredly, giving my head a shake to clear it. I looked back at her with a slight smile, actually quite proud of myself. So, it was a real kick in the pants when I looked back at her, and Karst looked about ready to start crying again.

"I don't need anymore charity, Felix!" She shouted suddenly, wrapping her arms around herself, and leaving me in the dark. "That's the whole reason I'm in this mess!" She buried her face in her arms, and her shoulder started shaking again.

"Hang on, wait," I stuttered, completely unsure of what to say, levering myself back up and onto my toes instead of flat on my backside to try and speak to her, "It-it's not charity, Karst, you're my friend and you were hurt. What was I supposed to do, leave you like that? Unless you wanted some one else to help, then the whole village would know, including Menardi, who you seem to be dead-set against knowing. I was just trying to help!" Karst shot to her feet, arms pinned to her sides, as her eyes seemed to flare with her temper,

"I don't _need_ help!" She hissed down at me, "Ever since my parents died that's all anyone thinks I want! Because of that I'm nothing more than a burden to the entire community!"

My eyes widened slightly, and for a moment, I stopped seeing Karst, my vision blanking out for a moment, and it felt like I was being sped away over the mountains. Everything shifted, and when it stopped, I could see a river bank, two people standing there, a young man with golden hair that spiked at different angles, hands out trying to calm the young brunette shouting at him. Her eyes closed tightly with tears streaming down her face, shoulders shaking, for a moment, I almost heard her voice,

"_I don't **need** anymore charity, Isaac!" _

The scene faded all too quickly, leaving me once more in the frozen waste-lands around Prox. I glanced up and saw Karst just standing there with her back to me, shaking. She was muttering to herself and seemed to have forgotten I was there, but I heard what she said just the same.

"I have now Dowry if I get married, it'd be a miracle if anyone _wanted_ to marry me. My parents died without showing me everything I needed to, the only real reason I'm still alive is because people took pity on me. Menardi's holding herself back to take care of me. Agatio's family has been helping me, the Elder and his wife have let me stay with them before. I-I'm nothing more than a burden to everyone..." Hearing this, I quickly got to my feet and strode to her, watching her turn slightly while still in that daze. Seeing me move seemed to snap her out of her trance or whatever it was though. Her crimson eyes were wide as she looked at me,

"You should have just let me die…" She murmured, for once, she sounded... beaten, just after one evening…

"That's not true." I said softly, not trying to keep the sympathy from my eyes. Coming closer to her, I opened my arms again. I probably would have felt like a fool if she hadn't accepted the embrace, but she did. "You're stronger then that, Karst, I know you. You'll be just as good a fighter as Menardi if that's what you want." I whispered with one arm around her, the other gently wiping away the blood on her face. Healing her would be no good if she walked home all bloody.

It was incredibly awkward to be around her like this, Karst was always to head-strong and tough to go around embracing friends. But I supposed everyone had a moment of weakness, and this was hers. Karst was still shaking slightly, though she seemed to be doing better. Night had completely fallen I realized, but with her near me, it wasn't as cold.

"You're a good friend, Felix." She mumbled after a few more minutes, and I smiled slightly.

"I take it you don't want anyone to know about this?" I asked her, I felt her shake her head against my shoulder and smiled more so.

"No, I'd rather just forget about this whole night." She said; and we both pulled away.

"What night?" I asked lightly, she smirked slightly as we started walking back down the path, "I spent the night after my Birthday in bed trying to forget the afternoon's training session." I continued, feigning confusion to show her no one would hear of this from me. But, Karst suddenly came to a halt on the path and looked at me. I paused and glanced back.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, she just tilted her head to one side, watching me closely for a moment before saying anything.

"Did you just say, Birthday?" She asked me, sounding like she might have heard me wrong. I blinked twice before nodding, "Oh…" She replied softly, looking a little sheepish. "I… hadn't known that." I shrugged, trying to dismiss the vague concern in her voice.

"Not like I expected anyone to know." I commented as we started walking again, passing under the village arch way as silently I was glad no one was around to think I'd been trying to escape. Technically we weren't allowed anywhere south of the village without _'Supervision'_.

"I didn't tell anyone until my dad mentioned it this morning and Agatio over-heard." I shrugged again; Karst didn't seem inclined to reply for a while though as we made our way rather quietly past the still warmly lit inn.

"Now I feel bad." She said softly, and I glanced at her for a moment,

"How come?" I asked, she just shrugged though and paused again in the snowfall,

"After all you've done for me tonight; I didn't even know you were one year older." I rolled my eyes at the comment, why was she making such a big deal out of it?

"First off," I said bluntly, "I already told you I didn't tell anyone. Secondly," I softened my tone severely as she looked at me almost urgently, as if expecting me to say something ground-breaking. However, I just shrugged, side-stepping around her nonchalantly as I did so.

"Tonight didn't happen." Karst smiled again at that, and we didn't have much else to say from that point on. We were coming up to the Chief's home anyways, and Karst had to turn in another direction to get home. Before she was very far though, she turned around and smiled at me again,

"I mean it, Felix." She called through the snow, her voice not carrying to far though, the words a bit muffled in the night, "You really are good friend." We both smiled, and went our own ways.

It really didn't take very long to convince my father and the other two to come back to the Elder's home, though I was almost positive my mother would have a fit at how late we were. As we walked back I lagged behind slightly, both to make sure my father or Master Kyle, or the Elder noticed the bit of blood on my hands from Karst's wounds, and also because my mind kept drifting back to what had happened in only a few short hours.

'_You really are a good friend.'_ Karst's voice repeated itself in my head, and all I could think about was that brief image of the river.

'_I don't **need** anymore charity Isaac!'_ I looked up at the cloudy sky, completely blackened by another on-coming storm, the third this early in the season. I kept my eyes away from the slight hill as we came through the training yard, moving around and then up the stone steps where I paused again at the doorway; looking up into the cloudy sky a moment more.

'_I'm being a good friend to, Karst,'_ I thought solemnly to myself, _'So, Isaac; you had better be a good friend to Jenna.'_

**_--End Flashback--_**

He could still feel her, the warmth she gave off as he had held her. Felix sighed slightly from where he sat; he knew full well he really hadn't thought of Karst as anything more than a good friend at the time, but that didn't keep him from remembering her against him now. Not crying, he had never liked to see her cry. Hell he never liked to see anyone cry. But seeing Karst like that had been especially hard to watch the few times he'd had to witness it. She was always so strong, for her to break down into tears always spoke great volumes.

Felix rested his head back against the wall, still not understanding why he was sitting on the floor, but still not seeing a reason to get up off it. He took a small bit of pride in one thing though. Other than Menardi and Agatio, Karst had never gone to anyone to talk to but him.

* * *

**Very important changes made in this story to better accommodate Alchemy's Scar, and I finally edited out the ANNOYING lamp typo I had… I just kinda, threw in a sentence about a lantern with NO relevance to the actual paragraph. **:Insert laughter, because I laughed when I wrote this:

**Chapter done! SUNNY NO OWN! PEOPLES NO SUE! I ARE GOOD WITH GRAMMARS!**


	9. Lesson

**I almost gave myself a heart-attack when I realized I had chapter 8 saved twice. Opening what was supposed to be chapter 9 and going: "ZOMGWTFOMGOMGOMGBBQ!", not a nice way to end one's evening…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**  
Lesson 

Karst yawned as she set her pack down on one of the small chairs around the dinning room. Outside the winds were picking up, and it had even been difficult to move through the village, with the snow piling up on all sides. She didn't know what time it was, but it didn't seem that important. Moving quietly through the empty house, Karst made herself a small meal of dry bread, butter, and meat. Sitting down in front of the fire, which she topped up, Karst stared at the flames as she ate. Watching the hungry fingers dance across the blackening wood.

The room suddenly filled with blinding light, followed swiftly by a deafening roar of thunder that seemed to shake the build's foundations. Karst was on her feet instantly and went over to the window to look outside. She hadn't known the storm had grown so strong.

"It's just lightning." She muttered to herself, "Agatio would laugh his ass off if he knew I still jumped at storms sometimes." The room filled with the light again, the thunder seemed to come sooner, the storm coming closer. Karst yawned again, trying to ignore the odd prickling sensation on the back of her neck as she strode into the small cooking area, and placed her dishes on the counter, she'd wash them later.

She didn't bother emptying her pack. She simply walked to the back of the house, and strode into the small room that was now hers. Throwing her cloak aside so that it landed on her dresser, Karst pulled off her boots and lay back on her bed with a sigh.

Rolling onto her side, Karst let her mind go blank as she tried to fall asleep, ignoring the sounds of the storm pounding on her house and the rest of the village. Thinking instead of her time training out on the Tundra, and how eventful that had been.

**_--Flashback--_**

Over the past two years I had come to despise running. No, I did not like it. Running on my own or to get somewhere was fine. But running in a group, around a mountain, everyday, before lunch… Not okay.

_'Where the hell is Felix?'_ I thought, very annoyed as I kept pace with Agatio, the both of us taking sharp pants of icy wind off of the snow fields stretching for miles around the single mountain which lies dead north of Prox. Thankfully, we'd stopped lagging behind a few months ago, now we were often safely within the pack, or on good days one of us could be up near the lead.

Today Saturos and Menardi were in front of everyone, differing from normal where one would be in front, and the other in the back to catch stragglers and cheaters. But this little difference today could easily be understood; if **I** had a pissed-off Menardi trying to imbed her scythe in _my _scalp; I'd run like hell to. But then again, I had plans on using a scythe as well, thus sided with Menardi about punishing our mutual friend for his stupid comments.

Saturos slipped in the snow a ways in front of my sister, who raised her scythe threateningly as she barreled down on our blue-skinned mentor. The other warrior raised his gloved hands in defense and tried to calm her down from where he was half on one knee. As Agatio and I came up on the heels of the pack leaders, I was able to pick up a bit of what he was saying.

"Come on, Menardi, you know I was just joking." He said, a bit jumpy as my sister looked over the edge of her scythe, testing the blade with her finger before glaring at him, clearly not impressed.

"I-I mean, think about it, I'm not stupid enough to-I mean I know that the Scythe is a very challenging weapon the master. And that when it is it is very difficult to counter and-and-and…" Saturos gulped slightly as Menardi cocked an eye-brow at him.

Neither of them looked up as Agatio and the rest of us began passing by. But I couldn't help but smile as Saturos kept trying to convince my sister not to turn him into chum.

"Hey-_lookout!_" Someone shouted, Agatio and I glanced back just in time to see Felix loose his footing on a ledge jutting out of the face of the mountain, and land hard right next to a surprised Saturos in the snow. The two of us stopped along without about five or six others, the lot of us just staring at him before Agatio and I turned our attention up a little at the ledge that he'd fallen from. Not that big of a drop, but still, the question on everyone's mind seemed to be the same; he was on the mountain? It explained where he'd been vanishing to the past few weeks… I think…

"Uh, hi, Saturos…" Felix said a bit sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head from where he was sitting, "Did I make it in time?" He asked; the entire training party seemed to take a break, rosy cheeked and gasping for breath whilst crowding around Felix, Menardi, and Saturos.

"Ha!" One of the older trainees smirked, his voice a bit breathless still from the run, "You're gonna regret cheating like that, you little wimp!" He laughed to himself, most of the others working up a few jeers and taunts as well.

"Cheating?" Felix repeated blankly. I blinked twice at his reaction, why did he sound confused?

"What's all this about cheating I hear?" The laughter cut off, and I along with most of the other people around me glanced at Saturos. The warrior was still sitting in the snow next to Felix, who was also still on the ground. He had his arms crossed with a placid expression on his face, eyes closed as he seemed to be thinking something over.

"You heard me, what's all this talk of cheating?" He demanded, opening his eyes and firing a hard look at the lot of us. Everyone seemed to go quiet, and Menardi glanced up at the sky as if to judge the time of day.

"Barely made it." She commented, Felix looked relieved, but was on his feet soon enough with his shoulders back and spine straight as Menardi gave him a hard look, "Did you get it? Or did you really cheat?" She demanded menacingly, Felix quickly dug around in one of his pockets, tossing the length of his green scarf across his shoulder as well before pulling out a flat stone covered in red paint and handing it to her. I watched as Menardi looked over the small rock before pocketing it.

"Good." She said, smiling slightly, "Now go get the Blue one." Felix's small smile faltered at the order, but he just sighed as he walked towards the small trail leading up into the trees.

"Just the blue one? Or do you want the green one as well?" He asked, pausing to look back over his shoulder. Menardi seemed to consider his question for a moment, giving one of us a chance to speak

"Wait a minute, we're out here running all afternoon, and he's out getting **rocks?**" The same guy from before shouted, I glanced over and caught a glimpse of him. His skin was a light green colour like the Chief's. His hair was a similar shade and was streaked with red. I'd never really bothered to get his name, I wasn't very social. If I wanted to know I could just ask Agatio, his family ran the inn, they knew _everybody_.

"What kind of training is that? Is he to weak to run?" He continued. Saturos at last standing and brushing the snow off his pants, before he pointed at the speaker, and gestured to where Felix stood still waiting for Menardi's answer.

"You go with him then." Saturos ordered, "See if _you_ think climbing mountains all day is easy." I couldn't help but laugh a bit, unfortunately that grabbed Saturos's attention. "Karst just volunteered to go as well."

_'Damn it.'_ I thought bitterly.

"That means three are going?" Menardi asked, glancing over at him, Saturos nodded. She bit her bottom lip slightly as she mulled over something for a moment. "Four." She said, grinning as she pointed at Saturos, "You go with them, and make sure they bring back _all_ the stones at the top of the mountain." Saturos glanced over the rest of the training party.

"Does anyone **_else_** want to join in?" He said in a very meaningful tone, everyone tensing up again at the sound,

"No, Sir!" They shouted in unison, everyone save myself, Felix, and the other person answering.

"Then get back to the village, you sorry excuse for soldiers! Move your lazy hides!" Menardi hissed, watching as the group started moving- rather quickly I might add- the rest of the way around the mountain and back to the village.

"See yeah, Karst." Agatio said lightly, absently giving me a pat on the back as he ran off, I glared at him as he sped off with everyone else.

"See you all later!" Menardi said with a laugh as she took up position at the back of the group, waving back towards us with a wide grin on her face, clearly rubbing this in our faces, "We'll be sure to save you some scrapes from dinner, if you show up of course!"

I felt like sticking my tongue out at her, but thought it wiser to keep it firmly between my teeth. I glanced over and noticed Saturos's eye-twitch slightly, as well as the dejected look on Felix's face; but this time kept my amusement to myself. This became rather hard to do of course, when I caught a glimpse of my other companion's face.

"At the **top** of the mountain?" He asked dumbly, "You mean we have to go all the way to the _Summit?_"

"The Summit _is_ the top of the mountain." Felix replied in a dull monotone; and I had to look at the ground to hide the smile on my face as our third companion seemed to puff up a couple times in indignation. I wasn't happy about having to climb a bloody mountain without lunch,-no, I was rather pissed about that- I was smiling thinking about how badly this other guy was taking the assignment.

"Come on, runt," Saturos said harshly, coming up to where Felix was standing, I followed quickly, leaving the last member of our small party to stand there alone. "It's _your_ exercise; _you're_ the one leading us through it. Not me." Felix nodded at the order, glancing back at the other trainee until Saturos got a little impatient and made a menacing sound.

The scenery was nice enough though; there wasn't as much snow along the sides of the mountain, mainly just in damp shadows at the bases of trees where the sun's rays weren't very strong. The trees were tall pines and cedars, more than not though we could see the white bark of birches, the forest floor covered occasionally with a sudden bunch of ferns all crowded together in more protected areas. A thick blanket of pine needles and wet mulch giving the air a slightly musty smell to my own nose, large growths of moss clearly visible in a variety of colours normally attached to the stumps or living trunks of the various trees.

"So you've been climbing the mountain all day?" I asked, coming up next to him as we started hiking, years of logs falling atop one another and being frozen in winter before completely rotting provide large stair-like areas for us to climb. Felix nodded, Saturos was a ways behind us, making sure that other guy- still couldn't remember his name, didn't sneak back the other way.

"Yeah," He replied with a shrug, "Saturos and Menardi figure I'm not as competent with my Psynergy as I could be. They've pulled me out of a few lessons for ones like this. Don't step on that rock, it'll slide if you do." He commented, the four of us beginning to go up a rather steep rise dotted with the occasional rock or garnered tree root.

"What ro—woah!" Felix grabbed my arm to keep me from slipping back down the slight rise we were on. The stone I'd placed my foot on was rolling down the hill, carrying smaller rocks with it along with a few clods of earth.

"That rock." Felix said, chuckling slightly as I regained my footing. He met my glare with a shrug.

"At least we know its finally working." Saturos said coming up behind us. We both glanced back at him, but Saturos was focused on Felix. "Is this as slow as you walk when you're alone?" He asked, Felix gulped and shook his head. Saturos's expression only darkened, "Then you're going this slow now, _because…?_" Felix laughed sheepishly, and the both of us quickened our pace up the mountain.

Despite how one would think having those steps laid out would make the climb easier, it **wasn't. **Not ten minutes in I was finding it even harder to breath than running had been, my legs aching in different places which made me want to sit down when I considered that I should have already worked every muscle enough by now.

I think the best parts for me were the sudden tangles of roots and rocks where old land-slides had taken place in the past; where you actually had to think about where your next foot was going to go instead of how damn hard it was to move up. Thankfully, there were no shortage of these areas, or the sudden sheer faces of old weathered rock which went from around three to seven feet in height on occasion.

"So, he has to go climbing the mountain? What kind of help is that?" The other guy asked after a while, I was somewhat pleased to hear a similar amount of labour in his own voice. Felix had basically remained in the lead the entire time; I was behind him, closely followed by our third companion, with Saturos now in the back to keep an eye on the three of us. Felix glanced back as we kept hiking at a steady upward angle.

"Somehow being on the mountain like this helps me get in touch with my Element. Dunno how exactly, but it does." He said, looking away we continued on up, "Kind of hard to explain, I doubt you'd understand." I saw him shrug as he hoisted himself up over a pile of fallen logs and stone. He waited momentarily for me to pull myself up, and I was glad he didn't try to help me.

"Seems like a waste of time to me." The other boy commented dryly. "I'll bet you just go half way up, and then skitter around the Summit." Felix glanced back and laughed slightly, giving him a knowing smirk before replying.

"This mountain's not that tall." He said lightly, "It's actually just as easy to go over, if you can find the right trail. Besides," I saw his eyes dart to Saturos momentarily. "I'm not stupid enough to do something like that. Menardi would be able to tell if I was just going around."

"How?" I asked, looking between him and Saturos as if they would tell me via sign language or something.

"I came up here and placed a few painted rocks up at the Summit." Saturos said flatly as he brought himself up the same rise we'd just cleared. "Menardi tells me which ones are where, and if she doesn't trust you, she makes me come up here and check for them at night. So far we haven't caught you cheating. **_So far._**" he added a bit of force to the repetition, and I noticed how Felix tensed slightly.

I don't think I ever really figured out why Felix was always so jumpy around Saturos and my sister. He just couldn't seem to relax when they were around, or at least not when their attention was on him, which it was most of the time. Something about the both of them just seemed to smother him. Agatio and I both noticed it, and Menardi had as well. I wasn't sure about Saturos though, I never spoke to him about it.

"So training for you is running around finding rocks. _Oh joy._" The other boy said sarcastically. Felix just shrugged again, I always marveled at his patients with some people. It was possibly the reason so many of the villagers acted all high-and-mighty around him; they just wanted to see what it would take to get him mad.

My mind drifted momentarily to a night better left forgotten. I'd seen Felix mad before, perhaps not in a rage, but I'd seen him upset. It wasn't pleasant to see some one so bottled up when they were almost ready and willing to attack.

"Hey, you blow stuff up, I learn terrain; Simple as that." Felix was saying; his tone more blunt than he would normally allow, but I still saw him smile slightly as he glanced back, "If you hold onto that branch it'll snap." He warned; an air of knowing in his voice as he made the comment. I glanced back at the other two; Saturos was a couple yards away, looking over the scenery it seemed, and the other guy was still only a short ways behind us. Another one of those short drops just behind him as he leaned against a tree for a moment, one hand half-out to hold onto what looked like a fairly strong branch.

"Bite me." He spat, before he reached out and yanked the small branch. Just to spite Felix, and show him it was perfectly fine. So when it snapped instantly, he was caught totally off-guard and tumbled down the rise. Even Felix had to laugh at that.

"That's not funny!" He hollered, his head-reappearing over the edge along with both his arms as he tried hoisting himself up again. His pride hurting the most as he scrambled back up to where we were standing, Saturos and I were chuckling anyways.

"Yes it is." The warrior said lightly, shaking his head, _'tisk'_ing. "He went out of his way to warn you, and you let your pride get in the way. You deserve to fall flat on your ass." I couldn't help but laugh a little more. I glanced over my shoulder again to see Felix's reaction, but was surprised when I found he wasn't standing there. Instead, he was almost out of sight a good ways in front of us. I started up the rise, missing the dark glare shot past me, until the two of us were walking side-by-side. I looked around and noticed the trees thinning out slightly.

"We're almost half-way up." He said abruptly, and I felt my eye-brows creep up slightly.

"Already?" I asked him, Felix paused and glanced at me, then at the sky, returning his gaze to me once more.

"We've been hiking for nearly an hour, Karst; didn't you realize how long it was taking?" He asked. I blinked and felt my cheeks colour slightly as I shook my head. Only now realizing the soreness in my limbs having come back full force, I seemed to have forgotten about it for a time, my arms and shoulders ached now as well, instead of just my legs from all the stepping and uneven ground.

He simply shrugged again as Saturos and that green-haired guy came up, and we started out again. Only a short while later, well, it might not have been short, but it didn't take long for me, we came to another rock face that led straight up, larger than others we'd passed before. Felix grimaced as we came up to it, looking over the weathered rock. He removed his gloves and placed his hands against it, eyes closed for a few moments. But, that was a few moments to long for _some one_.

"Are you daft? This thing's full of holes." The other Adept said sharply as he walked up to the rock face and gave Felix a flat look. I noticed him glancing over his shoulder to look at me, but I was fairly sure he was just showing off to Saturos.

"You put your hand in one hole, and your foot in another, and then you **climb** up." He explained, using a tone reserved for three year olds along with hand gestures to represent first climbing and then lifting up. Again, Felix didn't get mad, he lifted his hands slightly in submission and moved from the wall.

"After you then; oh Master of the Mountain." He replied said in a dry, tone. I met his eyes and saw something sparkling in their dark depths as he moved away though, for some reason he seemed in a good mood about this.

"Tch." The other guy, damn it I'd have to get Agatio to tell me his name this was getting annoying, sneered as he choose two larger ledges to grab a hold of. He hoisted himself up about a foot off the ground, and I moved to stand next to Felix.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked quietly, noticing he still had one gloveless hand against the rock. Felix just smirked slightly.

"Give it a minute." He replied, glancing up at where the other apprentice was about half-way up. "Not that one." Felix called. I glanced up and saw him hanging onto the stone, one hand reaching up for the next hold. Above him there were two possibilities, one ledge that looked wide and rather sturdy, and another, less prominent sticking out of the rock. I wasn't at all surprised when he looked down at Felix with a dangerous look in his eyes, but I **was **a bit taken aback when the sturdy looking hold gave, and he fell down roughly six feet to the ground.

"Told you so." Felix said lightly with a smile, patting the stone slightly and giving a rather wide grin. "You're right; this rock is filled with holes. It's brittle and lined with faults." He explained. I was almost positive I could here the other guy's teeth grinding, but I noticed that instead of being about ready to fall into hysterics, Saturos was simply standing there with what you could call an appraising look in his eyes. It was a mixture of what might have been slight traces of pride, but more so the look someone has when they're watching the pieces of a puzzle falling neatly into place for the first time.

"Well then, if you know so much about this mountain," Our other companion spat, anger coming off him in waves. "Then **you** lead us!" He stood and advanced on Felix until he was right up in his face. I almost sighed slightly as my friend couldn't keep that same level of calm this time, and took an inadvertent step back. A rather harsh mistake as the other guy grinned in contempt; Felix having basically shown he wasn't as strong as he appeared.

He sneered and walked away from Felix, coming over in my general direction and leaning against a nearby tree. His eyes darting over to me every now and then, making me damn uncomfortable, and wearing away at my patience.

_'Okay,'_ I thought to myself, feeling a bit sour again, _'I _**know**_ I saw him wink that time.'_

"If you hadn't noticed earlier," Felix was saying, once again in a rather dry tone, I glanced over at where he was standing next to the rock again, looking ready to start climbing, "I'm pretty sure Saturos said that was what I was supposed to be doing."

"If you keep grinding your teeth like that," I commented vaguely as Felix focused on the stone, "Then soon there won't be anything to grind." Okay, that uncomfortable gaze wasn't going away now. He looked over at me, still leaning against the tree, and smiled slightly.

"You know, you've got a lot of spunk for some one so young." He said slyly, something in his voice rubbing me the wrong way. Who did this jerk think he was?

"Young?" I repeated testily, glancing at him, "Somehow I'm willing to bet I'm more mature than you can ever hope to be." He cocked an eye-brow at me, seemingly interested. Damn it, he was getting more annoying by the minute, and it took me to long to realize he was now that much closer to me!

"All grown up, eh?" He replied, still with that low, casual tone of voice. "Well, I think I'd like to know just how much of a **woman** you think you are." I wondered vaguely if I could get away with driving a couple pine-cones up his ass if he didn't shut up. Then again, I think I'd have rather not been in that position, probably pour some sour goat's milk down his throat instead and watch him squirm…

"I sure hope you two saw which way you're supposed to go to get up here." Startled, well, he was startled and I was relieved, we both looked up and saw Saturos and Felix standing up above us waiting. I sent a silent thank you to whoever had made them distract Mr. _'High and Mighty'. _

"I don't know about you." I said sharply, getting away from him about as quickly as I could without making it seem like I was running. "But I have no problem with you loosing a few fingers if you try touching me again." I moved stiffly towards the rock face, not hesitating as I started climbing up. Praying I didn't grab one of those weak holds and fall flat on my face.

Felix helped me up the last little ways, grabbing my hand when one of the stones came loose under one of my feet.

"Thanks." I said quietly as I brushed myself off, Felix shrugged. As we started moving again, I was getting severely freaked out whenever I glanced back and saw that guy grinning like a cat. I wasn't all that psyched about having him at all close to me, so I walked about as far from him as I could. This, co-incidentally, meant walking next to Felix.

Which wasn't all that bad really. As we continued up the mountain the terrain became much rockier, as well as much steeper, so we didn't talk much. As we climbed I noticed something about him. Ever since he'd arrived in Prox, he'd always been rather held back, seemingly jumpy around most people. Never showing much enthusiasm in whatever he was doing, and unable to take the harsh climate.

But out here he seemed a bit different. I'd always known he'd had a deep connection with the world, but I don't think I'd ever seen any real proof of that until now. His dark eyes seemed to light up the more we moved, I noticed how even Saturos slipped and fell more than Felix did on the rocks as we made our way up. He didn't seem the slightest bit tired even as I was close to falling over. The pace he was setting for himself was fine for Saturos, but it was killing me and that air-headed dolt with us.

"**Please** tell me you've been healing yourself." Saturos said sarcastically, pausing a bit when the Summit came in sight. We'd been hiking steadily for almost another hour, I was praying the descent would be easier that the climb. "You didn't have this kind of energy a few weeks ago." Saturos continued, I took my chance and collapsed onto a nearby rock, trying to get my heart out of my ears, and to figure out if I'd be able to walk straight again. Not listening to what Saturos and Felix were saying. My rest was cut short of course, as _'You-Know-Who'_ started eyeing the seat next to me.

I stood up and walked to where Felix and Saturos were, not wanting anything to do with that smiling pretty-boy. As I came up I saw Felix shaking his head, Saturos grinned.

"Good. You'll need that kind of endurance for when we fire those Lighthouses." Saturos clapped one hand on Felix's shoulder and walked away, saying something about a quick rest before we started out again. I glanced at Felix and noticed the sick look on his face, the reminder of the Lighthouses pushing away most of his earlier hype.

"Don't worry about it." I said reassuringly, placing on hand on his arm to comfort my friend. It didn't really work through, glancing to me Felix looked about ready to throw himself off a cliff.

_'Did I just hear a growl?'_

Felix and I both glanced over at where Pretty-Boy was sitting on a small boulder half covered with pine-needles from the surrounding trees, fuming over something as he scrubbed his gloved hands together as if cold. I shrugged and simply turned back to Felix, a small smile on my face.

"Relax, let's just get over this mountain and get back home." I said, "I'm not sure if Menardi'll hold true to her promise of saving us food." Felix chuckled a bit, but he still seemed uneasy. He frowned slightly and looked at me,

"You're exhausted aren't you?" He asked; I blinked twice at the question. Damn it, did I look that bad that he could tell at a glance?

"I'm a little tired, yeah." I admitted, not liking to voice it. He smiled and raised one hand up, placing it over mine where it still rested on his arm.

"Would you like it if I took the edge off?" he asked, still smiling slightly. I was a bit taken aback at the offer, and then I heard that other guy give a short laugh. Saturos seemed to have wandered off somewhere.

"Ha, if she wasn't even interested in _me_, some half-pint like _you_ isn't going to get very far." He sneered. Still sour, but poking fun at Felix seemed to improve his mood. I felt my anger spark a bit, who the hell did this guy think he was anyways? Felix seemed a bit fed up as well.

"I wasn't coming onto her or paying more attention to her legs than her condition." Felix said harshly. I felt my eye-brows climb up slightly, so there _were_ a few, less drastic, ways of making him mad. I smirked slightly, but what did he mean by condition? Everyone seemed to see Felix as some weakling following his parents around. At least Agatio and I knew there was some fire in him, even if he kept it bundled tight under all those stony masks.

"I'm a bit sore, I wouldn't mind it if you helped a bit." I said, keeping an ear out for the other guy's reaction, smiling slightly as I heard him suck in a sharp, angry, breath. "If you're offering that is." I said, keeping my eyes on Felix's face, he smirked before closing his eyes slightly.

I was able to savor the warmth this time. The last time he'd use his Psynergy on me, I hadn't been in any condition to take in everything. I felt how his gloved hand over mine became suddenly warmer, and I felt that slight heat seep into my skin, and gently flow through me.

I smiled at the comforting warmth. It was different from what Menardi used every now and then. That felt like fire. Hot and quick, restoring energy instantly and leaving the person hyped up and ready for a fight. I supposed it had something to do with his Element that changed the feel of it. Making it seem calming and warm. I felt a tinge of regret as that warmth started to fade, Felix stopping the flow.

"Thanks." I said as Felix removed his hand from mine, allowing me to let go of his arm. I smirked as I heard 'Pretty Boy' snarling under his breath. His pride sure was taking a beating today.

The three of us gave a start as a fierce screeching filled the air. I clapped my hands over my ears as Felix spun to face the bushes. His hand flew to the training sword he wore at his waste. But he didn't draw as he scanned the area, searching for the sound.

The screeching cut out suddenly, leaving everything deathly still. Felix and I glanced around; trying to find what had made that noise. Something in the back of my mind thought it might be Saturos playing some kind of joke on us. But that thought was cast aside as my eyes caught a flash of blue speeding towards the both of us.

"There!" I shouted, throwing one hand at whatever, _it_ was. Felix didn't have enough time to get his sword out before whatever it was rammed into him, the force of which sent him flying back against a large boulder. His head snapped back and must have connected with the hard granite block, because he didn't get back up.

"You're **mine!**" I glanced back at where the small demon was, finally able to tell what kind it was. It looked like a raccoon with three-tails, large claws on its front feet looking ready to tear a chunk out of anyone who came close. I spotted our other party member charging at it, sword drawn. He slashed down at it only a moment to late before it darted away, letting out another ear-ringing screech as it charged at me.

Without thinking, I flung my hand out at it, the world's colours changed again, but I was able to ignore it as I felt fire running through my veins.

"Get **_away!_**" I shouted. A long cylinder of fire shot out from my palm, moving just as fast as the insane creature running at me. It let out another enraged screech, falling to the ground, maimed, but still very much alive. One of its front legs was nothing more than a brunt stump, its fur along one side seared off from the heat of the attack.

Its back legs were fine though, something it proved by propelling itself forwards again. It was frothing red around the mouth as its black eyes were wide with a feral rage.

"Karst! Get **down**!" I could barely comprehend the order before I felt a weight at my back as Felix forced me to the ground. He was on top of me, but I still managed to glance up. I saw the small demon going over the both of us, and I almost screamed as it was impaled, by a large, jagged spire of stone. Blood spattered over us both as the creature screamed in pain, dimly I thought I felt a flash of Psynergy as another spire shot out from the ground, stabbing the demon again.

The scream cut off as the small being seized up, fur, skin, and char all going a sooty grey and falling to dust, a yellow glitter resting in the center as two chunks of stone fell lifelessly to the ground.

Felix was breathing hard as he pushed himself up and off of me, staying on the ground as he coughed violently. I regretted loosing his warmth again, at least, until I realized I regretted it and stopped. I placed my forehead on the ground, trying to get my heart-beat back under control and breathing in the sent of pine-needles and the forest.

I glanced around and spotted 'Pretty Boy' staring at Felix, not doing anything like an idiot. I also glanced back at the boulder my friend had been thrown against. My throat went dry as I saw a large amount of tears in the pale face of the rock, a gaping whole in the middle, showing where that spire had come from.

"What the hell happened to you three?" I looked up surprised, a little ways up the path, Saturos had returned from wherever he had disappeared to. He was glancing between the three of us and eyeing the other guy suspiciously.

"It was a small attack." Felix said, his voice was a little hoarse and he didn't seem like he could stand. "One of those raccoon-like demons caught us off-guard."

"Caught _you_ off guard is more like it." the other guy sneered, sticking his nose in the air. My eye twitched slightly, but I couldn't help but feel a bit of concern over Felix as he seemed to be having a harder time recovering.

"I didn't see _you_ pulling any heroics." I stated clearly. "One swing with your sword and you stopped helping." He balked, no matter that he had been trying to impress me before, now he really **was** trying for Saturos's approval.

"That's a lie." He said, striking a pose and trying to make it look natural, "I got the both of you away from that thing, and even got it tired enough that you could hit it in the end! I drove my sword through that thing's guts. All _Felix_ did was get Karst out of the way of **my**—Saturos, what are you--?" Saturos had un-clipped the short sword the other guy wore, and had the blade out to inspect.

"No fur, no blood, no notches to show a hit… A lot of dust and dirt though, at least it hit the ground." Saturos pointed along a line across the same general level around us, the tops of the occasional boulder looking blackened, as well as a few branches and trunks from the scattered trees smoking gently. I noticed what he was pointing out but not so much the importance behind it as I made my way over to Felix. "Care to explain why I saw a _'Beam'_ Psynergy, when out of you all, Karst is the only one who can use it?"

Ah, wait, that was the reason he found the need to point out the fire damage. I couldn't help but smile a bit as I listened, but my mirth faded a bit as I knelt down next to Felix. His breathing was a bit labored as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked; he turned his head to look at me, and he looked like he had a fever. The skin around his eyes was drawn, and his face in general looked pale. He was sweating for some reason, and all in all he looked drained. If he felt as bad as he looked, I wasn't to sure he'd be able to go the whole way over the mountain. But he still just nodded at the question.

"I'm fine." He said; his voice still hoarse, "I just need a few minutes… Until the world stops spinning…"

"You've never done that before, have you?" I asked, recognizing the symptoms, whenever some one learned a new Psynergy, they almost instantly fell ill. Normally just a fever that broke the next day, but seeing as how we were still a lengthy walk from Prox…

"And I suppose now you're gonna tell me you're some kind of cross-breed Adept!" Saturos shouted, giving our other companion a firm tongue-lashing. "Some one who can use both the power of Mars _and_ Venus? Cause according to your story, Bucko, you can summon spires of stone to _shoot out of the god-damn planet_ to strike your opponent! Is that _really_ what you're trying to tell me here?" I glanced over and Saturos looked about ready to explode, Pretty-Boy looked about ready to wet himself.

"Great timing for this, eh?" Felix mumbled under his breath. I smiled and rubbed my hand on his back. I may not have been strong enough to heal, but it didn't mean I couldn't at least _try_ to make him feel better.

"When we get back to the village, I'm gonna work you like a **dog**, do you hear me? You're gonna _wish_ you were a dog when I get through with you! You think I'm stupid enough not to know when you're lying to me? Next time, I don't care if you lie; just put a little more _thought_ into it so that a _FIVE YEAR-OLD_ can't see through your plot!" I smirked as I continued to listen, I'm pretty sure I heard Felix chuckling as well. Listening to this guy getting chewed out by Saturos was quickly becoming the best part of the day.

"I'll work you so damn hard, all you're gonna wanna do is go home and learn to knit with your mother! Now you keep your ass right there for a moment! If I see you so much as _scratch an itch_ you'll WISH Menardi was here instead of me!" I could tell Saturos probably wasn't as mad as he was acting, seeing as how he didn't seem all that enraged as he came up and crouched down next to Felix.

"I… just need a few more minutes, Saturos…" Felix said quietly, looking up at the warrior. Saturos raised an eye-brow, and then nodded towards the boulder, those ugly rents in it not going away anytime in the near future.

"You didn't tell me you could do something like that." he said.

"I didn't know I could." Felix replied; trying to sit up, he held his head with one hand as his world seemed to spin. I reached out and grabbed his wrist as he started to topple back-wards. "I'm alright…" he muttered, I gave him a flat look, Saturos as well.

"I've had about enough climbing for one day. I don't give a damn what Menardi said, this exercise is _over_." Saturos stated clearly, getting to his feet, he didn't try to help Felix at all, but he seemed to do alright on his own.

At least up until the point he almost fainted…

"Can you get us off this rock, Felix?" Saturos asked; I glanced up at him. Saturos just shrugged, "Does he look like he can climb to you?" Saturos asked flatly, but I still didn't understand what that had to do with anything. Did Saturos expect Felix to carry us down or something…? Saturos didn't pay my confusion much mind though, turning his attention back to Felix,

"I ought to." He stuttered, he seemed to be having a hard time standing straight, and Saturos had to keep a firm grip on his shoulder. Our tutor nodded before glancing back over his shoulder.

"HEY!" He called, "Mr. _I-take-credit-for-other-people's-work-cause-I'm-to-lazy-to-do-it-myself',_ get your ass over here! We're going back the short way." 'Pretty-Boy' covered the distance between where he had been standing, and where the rest of us were rather quickly. As he stumbled up Saturos didn't lessen up on him.

"And if I hear one more wise-crack outta you, I'll make sure you climb this mountain ten times a _DAY_ for a _month_. That is of course, if I don't tell Menardi you were giving her sister some, clearly _un-wanted_, attention. If I do that you won't be able to MOVE let alone climb."

I smirked at how pale he went as Saturos finished the threat, even though I was a little bitter about that remark about Menardi. Did people really think I relied on her for _everything?_

I was able to put those thoughts aside as Felix's hand unexpectedly grasped mine and I suddenly felt a surprising amount of energy coming from him. What felt like a whirl-wind blew up around us, somehow making the world spin rapidly around till the point where I felt I was going to be sick. I let out a small yelp as the ground vanished beneath us, I held onto Felix's hand as if it were a lifeline as colours flooded my vision, blurring together as the world seemed to shift around us.

The world broke apart around us, or maybe we were the ones who shattered into a thousand tiny shards of colour. There were lines between the edges of each puzzle-piece, lines of complete darkness, and of blinding white. It felt almost like my mind were being pulled away from my body, both parts of what were really me separating as one left the other behind and then met up again as if having been traveling in opposite directions around a circle. Each part had been going at a different speed though, so when I found myself as me again, I wasn't in the same place.

With a jolt I felt the ground beneath my feet, and I cracked one eye open to see where we were. Feeling a bit disoriented as I noticed we were back at the base of the mountain. The trampled snow had blown itself over to almost cover the tracks made by our party earlier while running, now it was little more than a slightly uneven line across the endless white.

"Karst, he's gonna fall over if you don't let go soon." Saturos said dryly. I didn't know what he meant by that statement at first though, pulling my forehead away from Felix's shoulder to get a good look at hi—Shit.

My ears burned the rest of the way back to Prox, having been clinging to Felix's arm so hard he'd been about ready to collapse like Saturos had said. Doing whatever he had done to move us from the top of the mountain back to the bottom having drained him even more so after originally defeating the beast that had attacked us. And having to deal with my weight had almost brought him down completely. I don't know how hard it must have been to lock his knees against having his face meet the snow.

In general we had to take it slow going back to Prox, it didn't seem to bug anyone that much. We were all tired from half-climbing up the mountain. I still didn't know how Felix had been able to climb that thing as many as three times daily. At least that was the number Saturos gave me anyways.

Felix turned towards the Elder's home as soon as we trudged into the village after about an hour. We exchanged good-byes and the three of us continued down along the lane. Saturos and that other guy turned off towards the Inn, and I stumbled the rest of the way home.

As I pushed the heavy door open, I saw Menardi sitting there waiting patiently. A steaming mug of what I would assume to have been ale or tea in her grasp as she'd been waiting patiently with a plate of food set out for me. Her blond hair had been let down around her shoulders, the red marks along her eyes framing the firey red of her iris's and glowing in the half-light of the fire. She'd teased me a bit as I was actually quite slow to finish the meat stew she'd kept warm for me. Once I was finished I had a hot bath in the back washroom and collapsed exhausted into bed.

By the time my sister came in to ask a bit more about the hike up the mountain. I was dead asleep.

**_--End Flashback--_**

Karst shook her head slightly, trying now to forget the hike up the mountain. Or rather, the memory of Felix's warmth on top of her like that, it had been brief, not something to really focus on, but the memory had stuck for some reason. And it was not the sort of images she needed when trying to sleep. Instead, she took in the soft warmth of the covers beneath her, and the gentle glow of the small fire in the corner.

Her mind got away from her then, and she almost felt an added warmth at her back. And her ears almost picked up the, soft, re-assuring sound of a heart-beat next to her. And one strong arm around her holding her close against that warmth. She relaxed against that feeling, imagining that warm aura surrounding her, keeping her safe. She wished she could just roll over, and gently feel his lips against hers, letting him softly caress—

_'WO, back up!'_ Karst thought suddenly, eyes snapping open as she startled herself from her own fantasy. Startling herself so badly that, in fact, she fell off the bed. _'Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! No more of those! Wake up, Karst!'_ she berated, scrambling to her feet to glare at the cramped bed, as if it were a living thing, and had done that on purpose.

"_MEN!_" Karst snarled angrily, shaking herself trying to rid herself of that warmth, pleasant as it had been. "Damn you, Felix; get the hell out of my head!" she shouted, thoroughly annoyed that the _idea_ of him had been driving her insane all day, and night, for the past few months.

Making a low noise, one that would probably have most men about ready to soil themselves had it been targeted at them, Karst grabbed one of the covers from the bed, and stomped out of her room to sleep out on the low bench.

_'I'll get through this, I'll get over this. I'll put this whole affection thing behind me!'_ Karst snarled as she moved her travel pack from where it had been resting on the worn piece of furnature and punched her pillow a few times, both to soften it, and to work off a bit of anger, before she let herself down. Tucking one arm under her pillow, Karst firmly pushed all thoughts of him from her head, trying to be supportive of herself.

Trying, and failing miserably of course.

_'I don't need to think about him. I can stop thinking about him. I don't need to think about Felix at all because no matter what I may think I'm feeling he isn't going to come back here from wherever he is.' _Karst thought with a quick nod as she closed her eyes again. _'Yes, Felix is on the other side of the world, probably with all of his little friends… Somewhere where people are praising them as heroes, dancing, music. Things like that. They are heroes after all, probably being invited into noble houses, sharing meals with doe-eyed daughters..!'_

Karst sat up-right seething, completely and utterly unable to get him off her mind for even a _moment_ so that she could sleep. The old saying _'If you can't beat em, join em'_ came to mind, but she crushed the notion. She was _not_ going to give in to this.

_'It's not like I love him.'_ she said to herself, not sounding all that convinced as her sudden anger melted away. _'Even if I did, not that I do, I… I almost to killed him… twice...'_ Karst forgot about sleep and stood. Striding over to the window, she leaned against the wall to glance out at the storm, still raging outside. Her arms folded just under her chest as her shoulder rested against the aged wood, one ankle hooked back around the other for a moment before her head began to lower just slightly.

_'Something like that puts an end to almost any relationship…'_

* * *

**Le fini. Eh, for the chapter at least.**


	10. Knife in the Dark

**Chapter 10**

Knife in the Dark

'_And he was like, 'Woooaaa,' and I was like 'WOOOO!' and then she was all like, 'WwWwWaAoOoOo…''_

'_Aww, when WE went it was all like; 'Dude, possessed squids SUCK.''_

'_I like cheese…'_

'_Yeah! Cheese rocks! Felix, can we have some CHEESE, please?'_

Felix grimaced slightly, saying nothing as he merely adjusted how he was laying on his small cabin bed. He'd already tried, un-successfully, to get the Djinn to go and carry out their conversation in someone else's head, but now he had admitted defeat. And he was currently at the mercy of the yammerings of the seventy-odd elemental spirits in his skull.

Before the unleashing of Alchemy, it had been routine for them to stay in compact groups of their own elements, and then to remain only around an Adept of that same nature. Now however, they felt compelled to merge into just one person out of their circle of eight, and drive that one person completely out of their own mind. Felix felt a bit ill with all of the different energies each individual Djinni brought into his mind.

He didn't trust himself to cast any form of psynergy now either. He felt as though he could cause bamboo to appear, ice to rain from the sky, and have a volcano erupt right after striking something with lightning all at once. It was an icky feeling. And that was also the reason why he was laying on his bed with a damp cloth over his eyes. After three solid hours, his head was throbbing viciously.

"I'm not allowed up on deck, remember?" He mumbled dryly, reaching up with one gloveless hand to make sure the cloth was still damp and wouldn't fall as he shifted a bit more on the bed. "Besides, I don't think we have any cheese on board…" This of course was met only by a chorus of whines and complains from the miniature spirits. Their keening wails causing Felix to grit his teeth in subtle pain.

"But, I think **Garet** might have some cheese," He mentioned with a sly undertone added to his words. "Why not ask him?" His thoughts were silent as he completed the sentence with, _'And leave me the hell alone…'_

'_I heard that!'_ One squealing voice proclaimed, the Djinni's voice grinding against Felix's fraying nerves like nails across slate.

"You heard nothing, Echo, now get out!" He snapped right back, more than a little fed up with being trapped in his room for the past two days, with only the Djinn for constant company. His head was pounding and that of course could only add to the ill state he'd been putting himself in for the past few days, merely due to anxiety. If anyone should have been running around asking for random types of food it should have been him, damn it!

Felix pressed his right hand down on the cloth over his eyes as he replayed that last thought over once or twice more in his mind. He then proceeded to groan gently and give his aching head a few light smacks to rid his inner eye of the ghostly image of that big red cow they'd come across who'd thought his scarf was some sort of green vegetable and—

'_I fear for my sanity at times…'_ He thought in a slightly hopeless manner.

'_Sometimes? Everytime you remember catching Jenna kissing—'_

"SHUT UP!" He shouted suddenly, in a bad mood anyways because of the past few weeks, and not needing to hear about one of his friends thinking _those_ things about his **sister!**

The next few minutes were mainly taken up by Felix's attempts to throttle the fifty-something Djinn in the tiny cabin as a number of high-pitched voices rung out in taunting ways to bring up some other such event simply to get him riled up. This running around led to him accidentally stepping onto Cannon's tail. Little more needed be said. The bedding was slightly scorched though, and a thin film of black coated the rest of the walls and floor for quiet some time afterwards/

After healing the harsh burns on his arms, legs, face, and everywhere else there was skin. Felix somehow managed to shoo all the Djinn out of his cabin, and collapsed once again in an unruly heap on the bed. His head was throbbing far more vividly than before, but he felt somewhat pleased with having rid himself of the numerous voices.

'_I think I need to work only social skills a tad more…'_

_**--Flashback—**_

'Last one.' I thought to myself, a bit dizzy as I tried to focus on the last pillar in front of me. Ten pillars, ten god-damn, three-ton pillars. And I had to move them all up against the rock face in an hour's time or suffer the consequences which could be anything from performing exercises to laboring around the village. Neither option appealing to me.

At least there was satisfaction in knowing that the one who had accompanied Karst, Saturos and I up the mountain had dropped-out of training a few months back. Only about three weeks after our little expedition to the summit, he had turned in his training sword and a few other items to Saturos.

However, before that he had gone and decided to beat the living daylights out of me when no one had been around. Since I had been sick at the time, he did so with reasonable success. I ignored something my father said about being the bigger man or some such and ended up giving him a split lip and a broken jaw the next time around. I hadn't seen much of him since then, thankfully.

'Move,' I focused on the last pillar, willing the world around me to bend as my mind took hold of the pillar like a hand, and then slowly pushed the final column of stone into place against the hill atop which the Elder's home rested.

"There." I breathed tiredly, leaning against the rock for a few minutes, waiting to earn back a bit of my spent energy. "That was the last exercise of the day, I'm done now…"

At least the amount of exercises per-day had decreased. Now I normally only had two or three practices instead of a whopping five or six to attend to and complete. The small smile that had crept up my face soon faltered with that thought however.

My lessons over the past three years had always been changing. At first I'd trained with everybody else, except for when they learned about their Psynergy, at which point my father and Master Kyle would take over. Over time I'd bee kept with everyone else, but also had a variety of other exercises to do on the side. Those normally left me exhausted and very sore at the end as well. Then they, or rather, Saturos and Menardi, pulled me out of those other classes all together, except for the ones on combat, and weapons.

When I was tutored separately, the work load had been staggering. But in recent months I had noticed that either I was becoming a lot better at what they gave me, or they were simply giving less. Lessons would start later, end sooner. After realizing this, I'd begun to feel relieved, until I accidentally over-heard the two of them discussing me…

I closed my eyes, trying to forget what I'd heard. The two hadn't known I was there, or they would have had me running laps for eavesdropping on them. Instead I'd stood there and heard everything. They wanted me ready for the Lighthouses…

My stomach still turned to ice whenever someone brought it up, especially the trip to Vale. I was thankful that Karst and Agatio, if they ever spoke about it, did so when I wasn't around. My mouth turned to sand whenever I heard the name _'Vale'_ now. I wanted to go home **so** badly, it was killing me inside, and I knew it did the same to my parents and Master Kyle as well. But, damn it, even though I was being given the chance to return… I couldn't… I could not take the chance of running into someone I knew… I just couldn't do it…

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard snow crunching under boots. It was late spring, but for some reason there was still a thin layer of ice and snow everywhere. I glanced up; expecting to see Menardi or Saturos, but it wasn't them.

For a moment I didn't know _who_ there were. There were two of them, and I knew that they were both Proxian, everything about their appearance **screamed** Prox. Pointed ears, oddly colored skin, the red eyes of Mars adepts, they were defiantly from the village.

I couldn't remember seeing much of them though, not even enough to put a name to them. Granted, there weren't **_too_** many people in Prox I knew by first-name, but still. There were only a bit older than my seventeen years, somewhere from twenty to twenty five, I wasn't sure.

One stood a good head taller than his companion, although granted, his friend was stocky and all around short, not to mention a bit overweight. The larger one had a rather round face, his companion's was narrow, almost made him look as though he thought himself a higher being. They both had darker skin, like Pullue, or the Elder. And they of course had those piercing red eyes which I'd come to associate with the locals of Prox.

Unfortunately for me however, they both also looked like the sort of people you wouldn't want to run into in a dark alley. So, why were they looking at me as if that was where we were?

"Are you looking for the Elder?" I asked, a bit surprised that my voice didn't shake, or, that if it did I couldn't tell. "He and his wife ought to be at the Chief's house, chances are they'll be there for a few hours." The two paused a ways in front of me, the fat one tilting his head to one side as the taller one spoke.

"I don't think he remembers us, does he, friend?" The taller one smirked, glancing down at his partner, who was suddenly grinning in a way that made me uncomfortable.

"No," the other replied in a silken tone, still grinning at me, "I don't think he does remember, Richard." I felt the hairs on the back of my head stand straight. I knew those voices, and they put everything on high alert.

The taller one, Richard, seemed to notice how I tensed. That small smirk growing slightly as something dangerous seemed to come alive in his crimson gaze.

"We never had a chance to formally introduce ourselves, did we now?" He asked; he was on me before I knew what was happening. One hand closed around my neck, cutting off my air as I was rammed up against the pillar I had been leaning on. I tried to pry his fingers from my throat, but only heard him and his companion chuckling softly.

"As you may, or may not, already know, my name is Richard. And my friend here, the one with the knife? His name is Markus." Panic flared slightly at the word _knife_, but I shoved it away as I'd been told, trying to reach out for my psynergy. It was harder to beat back the panic again as I found my powers had been depleted from the exercise, all I could manage was the smallest tremor, so weak, even I could barely feel it.

"You see, almost two years ago- I'm sorry this took so long to get back to you- you interrupted something very important between Markus, myself, and someone else. The end result was quite a few unanswered questions, my friend Markus here taking a slight tumble, and yours truly taking a cold dip. You **may** have forgotten this event, but we most certainly have **not**."

Richard was chuckling all the while as he spoke to me, watching me gag against the rock wall. My heart was pounding in my ears so loudly I could barely hear his actual words. I tried to reach out to the earth, but I couldn't even manage the minor feat I had before.

"Allow me." Markus said lightly.

If I'd had the breath to, I would have screamed. White-hot needles assaulted my mind as I tried to grab hold of my power, they warm feel of the earth was sealed away from me for the first time in my life. The numbing, burning cold of the snow and the wind, it was nothing compared to this bone deep chill which closed my lungs and paralyzed my limbs. The stone at my back went cold, more so than the snow at my feet could have ever hoped to achieve, the iciness simply cutting through the thick cloak on my back.

"Oh, would you look at that…"Markus cooed in a sickly sweet voice as I gave a final spasm against the rock, my body revolting against what was happening. "Poor boy's never had his element sealed before. I don't think he likes that very much, do you, Richard?" If there was a reply, I didn't hear it, my vision blurred before I simply started blacking out and refocusing. I couldn't breathe. I said the first thing that came to mind and could be uttered in my last gagging whisper.

"S-Sol Sanctum." I coughed, I couldn't tell if they heard me, I was shaking uncontrollably; my heart was like a drum in my ears. "S…Saturos and Me…Menardi… they'll die… without… me…" Somehow, despite it all, I know that they heard me, but it didn't matter.

There was a slice of fire across my stomach, shortly followed by something more concentrated around my shoulder. Again, I didn't have the breath to scream. My vision was completely black, everything suddenly cold as I heard one of those chilling voices again.

"Then they'll just have to find a… **_replacement_**."

Everything stopped.

* * *

"How is he?"

"...He lost quite a bit of blood. It was fortunate that we arrived back when we did. Or he would surly be dead."

"You didn't answer her question."

"_Alex._"

"...He is resting."

"Will he be alright?"

"…"

"I get one more pause out of you and I'll carve you a new mouth."

"Saturos!"

"What?"

"He is recovering, as I have said. If he remains stable then he should make a full recovery..."

"And?"

"…"

"I'm gonna HURT you now!"

"_Sa_-**tur**-os!"

"...I'll stop..."

"It would be best if we left him for the moment, allow him some time to sleep off some of the drugs."

"Hrmph, yeah, I have to go help Menardi and the others tear up the village looking for whoever did this, and—hey! Karst the Blue-Haired-Freak just said—"

"I beg your pardon? Blue-haired-_what?_"

The rest of the conversation floated away, as there was a soft sound of foot-steps coming closer. I couldn't open my eyes to see who it was; I was too drained, every slight movement causing a dull pain in me. I was completely helpless as my head felt packed with wool.

Dimly though, I was able to run a mental check over myself. I was lying on my back; there were tight wrappings around my right shoulder as well as my stomach, something against my skin feeling oddly cold despite the warm blankets over me. By my guess I was in my own bed, down in the basement of the Elder's home.

Something warm slipped into the hand I had out-side the covers, it took me a moment to recognize it as another hand. I cracked one eye open, hating how hard it was. My vision swam for a few moments; candlelight blurring through layers of brown and black, flashes of blue and red occasionally flashing through the combination. Slowly however, it began to calm down until I was able to make out the face of whoever was next to me. I wasn't to surprised to see Karst kneeling at the side of the bed holding my hand, but seeing her tears clinging to her eyelashes was something else.

I wanted to ask what was wrong, but my mouth felt like sand paper, and my mind just couldn't make my body move. She didn't notice that I was awake,

"I'm so sorry, Felix..." she said quietly, "This is all my fault." I tried to shake my head a bit, but when I tried to make the muscles in my neck move, I felt a dull throb in my shoulder that made me wince slightly. I couldn't try again, my eye-lids being weighed down by something I couldn't fight.

I managed to gently squeeze her hand though. Karst tensed as I did so, proving that she had thought I was unconscious. I noticed the slight murmuring in the back-ground had come to a halt. But my eyes drifted shut before I could make out who was there. I could still hear their voices though as a few people came closer.

"Do you know who did this Karst?" It sounded like Marci, and for a moment I wondered where my mother must be. But it was too much to think on, and all I could get myself to do this time was squeeze her hand again, Karst returned the gesture.

"I-I don't know their names." Karst replied in a fey voice. "But I know their faces." How strange it was, to hear her speak like that.

"What did they do to you?" I didn't know this voice, but the owner made himself known as he seemed to come closer to where I was. His aura was icy and stuck out painfully against the warm ones of Karst and the others. Karst froze, and I felt a stab of sympathy for my friend.

"M-me?" Karst repeated, the way she stuttered giving herself away. She'd kept this hidden for almost two years now; it looked like she was now in a position where she'd have to tell. I felt a bit of anger as I was still limited to simply holding her hand.

"Yes, you." The other voice repeated, the words clipped, tone, harsh. "I can sense it in your aura. I felt it earlier, you became much more... withdrawn once you learned of this attack. You have hardly spoken two words together. You know what happened, and **why** it happened."

'_Leave her the hell alone.'_ I thought bitterly, _'You don't have to badger her like that.'_ I heard foot-steps coming down the steps.

"Are you suggesting Karst had something to do with this?" There was a dangerous edge in Menardi's voice as she directed the question at the other speaker.

"I did not say that. If I implied it, it was a mistake on my part." Came the calm reply.

'_Well you did imply it, so now that Menardi's here, I'd stay smart and clam up.'_ I thought aggravatedly, completely forgetting that I didn't know who this person was, or what they might have done for me so far. My head spun as I tried to clear it, and I noticed how Karst's hand was shaking in mine, a sign of how nervous she was at this point. I felt a pang of guilt at what was happening, but it didn't keep me from what I tried next.

"I… I saw it..." I said hoarsely, forcing the words out, I felt a flash of pain across my stomach, and sucked in a sharp breath. Karst completely froze, she tried to let go of my hand, but I only tightened my hold on her wrist. I ignored the light pain in my other shoulder as I moved slightly. Pitiful as my grip was at the moment, she stayed.

"Saw what?" Menardi repeated, confused "Saw what? Karst, what's he talking about?" I felt the tremors running through her as she gripped my hand tightly; I ignored the dizziness, and forced my eyes open all the way. The world spun and the light from a small candle hurt my eyes, forcing me to close them again, receiving nothing but pain for my trouble.

"I-I wasn't able to-I mean, they tried-no..." When Karst tried to pull away from me again, I didn't stop her, partially because of the pain in her voice, but also because it was taking too much of a toll on me. Though I couldn't tell why something so simple hurt so much.

I could tell she backed away from the edge of the bed slightly as her aura seemed to fade a bit. My head began to spin for no reason; I tensed slightly because of this, and aggravated my shoulder. I clenched my teeth at the pain, both my wounds beginning to throb more painfully the more I tried to fight it.

"Will you stop that?" that other voice asked crisply, I heard the person walk away from the bed, where there was the sound of mixing and stirring before his cold aura returned.

"I'm taking you home Karst." Menardi said. I felt her aura pass by the bed, and move to where Karst had backed away. "I want to talk to you about all this. And we don't need the Valians and everyone else wandering the village blindly, if you can give a description." There was something in her tone of voice that belittled any argument from Karst as I heard the two of them move towards the stairs.

"Are you sure it wise the two of you leave?" This came from the Elder, another person I hadn't know was in the room. His voice coming from a side of the room far from the stairs, meaning he hadn't just arrived. "These people are dangerous, and apparently merciless. Alex himself has specified that they intended for Felix to bleed to death slowly. Are you sure the both of you would be safe?"

"He's got a point Menardi." Saturos seconded, I heard Menardi make an annoyed sound, she didn't seem to like being doubted.

"I'm not about to let Karst out of my sight for an instant." She said shortly "If either of those bastards come prowling around our home, I'll blast them all the way to Mt. Aleph. We'll be fine."

"Very well." The Elder replied, I heard the scraping of boots as Menardi and Karst left. I noticed the person with the cold aura standing by the side of the bed, though I was a bit pre-occupied with the pain that was growing steadily.

"You're to tense." He said flatly, I knew he was talking to me. "Relax a bit, being tense like that pulls at the wrappings. It took me to long to make those charms for you to go and ruin them by squirming." The air seemed to cool down noticeably, and I jumped as fingers like ice gripped my chin. "I _said_ relax. You're just going to break the wounds open again. And then where will you be? You'll be in more pain, and in more danger. Drink."

I didn't know what he meant by the last order, until a glass lip was placed against my mouth. The man tipped it back, and what felt like pure ice slid down my throat. I almost gagged as it took on a sharp, bitter taste, and caused me to shiver as it seemed to freeze on the way down. The bottle was quickly removed, and the man pulled back.

"What's that stuff you keep giving him?" Saturos asked, if I hadn't been concerned with the ice running through me, I might have wondered why Saturos was still here. Hadn't he said he had to go help search?

"Hermes Water." Was the simple response, "Or, something like it. True Hermes Water dried up once Mercury Beacon was doused. This is the next best thing. I have also mixed in a few herbs that ought to put him back to sleep, and help to remove the curse upon him."

"Curse?" Marci asked, as if she had read my mind. "What do you mean Alex?" I felt what little strength I had begin to slip away, but I was unwilling to experience more pain, so I did not fight it.

"The dagger used was cursed, it in turn, cursed him." He, Alex, replied, "Psynergy, for the moment, cannot help the wounds. The Great Healer in your village ought to be able to remove it. But until then this shall both weaken it, and, as I have said, help the wounds."

I thought I heard a few more people come down the steps into the room, and they spoke to each other for a while. It sounded like introductions were being made, but I didn't hear any more of the conversation, the herbs in the sham Hermes Water blocking everything out.

In only a few short minutes, I was dead asleep.

_**--End Flashback--**_

'_That incident has nothing to do with people skills Felix.'_

Felix gave a startled yelp and fell of the bed, Echo peered over the edge to see his master rubbing the back of his head as he sat up.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, glaring up at the Djinni. Echo smiled, it was weird. Venus and Jupiter Djinn seemed to be the only one's with mouths. Unless you counted that little beak-thing Mars Djinn had. He jumped down and landed on Felix's head, bending over to look into his eyes. Making the Spirit get the feeling that he would fall off-

"I'm slipping!!! Owf!"

-and he did.

"I couldn't grab your hair." Echo said simply,

"You don't have hands." Was the flat reply.

"Exactly." Felix rolled his eyes as Echo gave a toothy grin. Again, weird, he didn't remember having teeth until the Lighthouses were fired. Maybe it had something to do with Alchemy?

"What did you mean? What incident?" Felix questioned, looking down at the small spirit as he sat up and crossed his legs on the floor. Echo sit—uh, squatting? Err... just in front of him. Echo flicked his bat-ears, letting Felix think about it.

It took a moment, then the Venus Adept's eyes widened considerably.

"You've been **_spying!?_**" He shouted, Echo's grin just getting broader as he saw the fire surging up in Felix's eyes. His master, using his size to loom over the Djinni menacingly.

Only a Venus-Adept with the blood of Mars flowing through his veins, or vice-versa, could ever manage to make magma shoot up when they were mad. But since Jenna did that all the time, it wasn't as cool to watch unless it was Felix. Echo leapt up as Felix lunged at him,

"I'm gonna get you for this one, Echo!!" He roared, Echo thought he felt the ship shake a bit. "Any one of you tell anyone and I **_swear!_** The next comet has your name on it!!" Echo let out a giggle as he shot towards the door, Felix hot on his heels. Felix forgot one very important thing with this action.

Everything in the world is made of the four elements. Earth, Water, Wind, and Fire. There is a good deal more _solid _earth in a human than a Djinni. Thus djinn can pass through walls-

"Goddamn it, **_Echo!!_**"

-And people can't.


	11. Good Bye and Thank You

8

**Chapter 11**

Good-Bye and, Thank-you

Outside the sun was shining, it was odd weather for this time of year. Karst moved away from the window and walked to where the dishes from her meal were stacked for washing. She pumped some water into the sink, and then heated it with a swift flash heat before setting to work.

Karst let her hands work as her mind drifted elsewhere. She tried to keep it from wandering towards a certain Venus-Adept, but had poor success as images of him fluttered past her mind's eye. Showing his changes since he'd left them over a year ago, one showed him atop Mars Lighthouse. A premonition of sorts she'd received before the beacon had been fired. Him, sword bloody, standing tall and proud, though weary, looking over the carnage of a fierce battle.

Another was of him almost a year earlier, standing just inside the village gates, everyone crowding outside to see the world's saviors off. A simple sword, and passable Psynergy his only defenses, his dark eyes down-cast in the face of his quest.

_**--Flash Back--**_

"Just go over and talk to him." I looked around surprised, Menardi smiling as I coloured slightly in the cold wind. We were standing a ways from the large crowd that had gathered for the send off outside the town's high wooden arch. Menardi, Saturos, Felix and Alex were all heading out today, I was sad to see my sister and two of my best friends leave.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying not to sound defensive. Menardi smiled at me slightly. Thankfully the crowd seemed more intent on Alex at the moment, as opposed to my sister and I. The Mercurian was basking in the attention. Well, perhaps not **basking** really, but he sure looked smug from what I could see of him. I felt sorry for Saturos, Menardi and Felix for being stuck with him for their journey. That chilly sense of self had had me on edge since he'd randomly shown up in Prox the night Felix had been stabbed. Frankly, I didn't trust him.

"Don't play games with me, Karst," she said lightly, pulling my attention from the Blue-Haired Healer. Menardi gestured over to where Felix stood with the other Valians, each exchanging their good-byes. I swallowed slightly.

"I'm just waiting for Agatio," I replied, "He and I prepared something, and I'm waiting for him to come back so we can give it to him. Then I'll say good-bye." Menardi gave me one of those knowing looks, the kind that made it seem like nothing ever got past her. She'd started with the looks ever since I'd told her about that night I'd been attacked. Or rather, since I'd told her about what Felix had done to help me...

"Uh huh. Well, if that's **all** you're going to say to him." She said quietly as she continued to accept well-wishes from the rest of the villagers. I ignored her and kept looking over the crowd, trying, and failing, to keep my eyes from where Felix and his family were.

This day had been put off for almost three months because of Felix's wounds. Though I was glad my friend had recovered, I doubt I would have minded if there had been cause for him to remain home for a bit longer.

I perked up as I spotted Agatio near the edge of the crowd; he was waving one arm to get my attention. I glanced at Menardi and, seeing her busy, left her side and made my way through the crowd to my friend.

"What took you so long?" I asked sharply as I came up to him through the crowd, Agatio rolled his eyes.

"Sisters." He replied dryly, "I wish Menardi could trade with one of them, that way I could get at least one of those Nightmares off my back, and the world could still be saved." I stopped listening half-way through, I didn't need anymore reminders that my sister was leaving, my heart was heavy enough without Agatio going on about his own family.

"Do you have it?" I asked, interrupting him in mid-sentence, he was saying something about cakes his family had baked for the day. Agatio paused and looked at me oddly for a moment, I felt my eye twitch as I reached up and roughly grasped one of his ears,

"_**Agatio…**"_ I said, trying to make my voice sound as menacing as I could. Agatio gulped and started searching his person.

"I got it, I got it, I-I did get it, **_right?_**" I watched Agatio growing frantic as he started turning his pockets inside out. I looked to his side and noticed a large pouch at his belt; it was weighed down with something oddly shaped. I decided not to mention it, and see how long it would take my friend to notice it. I got bored as Agatio stood for another five minutes searching fruitlessly.

"Damn it! Shit, Karst, I **know** I had it, I must have left it in the kitchen back at the Inn, I'll be right b—" I stopped him in mid-sentence as I cleared my throat and pointed to his belt. Agatio gave me a dull look before he followed my finger, as his eyes rested on the bag. He gave a sheepish laugh and unhooked it. "Hehe, here it is..." he said lightly as he handed me the dark woolen pouch, I smirked slightly as I wedged my fingers in the draw-string whole and peered in.

"Think he'll like it?" Agatio asked, looking making a face that made me worry that he was going to start going on about having no privacy at the Inn. Thankfully, he didn't, and looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to answer his question.

"Yeah, I think so." I said, as I pulled the string to close it. "Come on," I said, gesturing for him to follow.

"Is there something you want to tell him without me there?" Agatio asked. I rounded on him instantly, glaring dark enough for him to take a step back.

"Why the hell do you people keep asking me that!?" I hissed, making Agatio gulp. I huffed slightly; not letting up on the glare as I started walking again Agatio followed. No one around us seemed to have noticed.

"So, is there?" I bit back a low growl at the question.

'_Don't push me today Agatio.'_ I thought darkly, _'Things are bad enough as they are, don't get me mad today.'_

Agatio wisely seemed to put the question out of his mind, and I was able to push away the sour feelings as we came up to where Felix and the other Valians were standing in a tight cluster. Felix's mother, Martha, had her arms around her son, she looked pale and was a bit unsteady as she pulled away from him, and clung to her husband. Kyle stepped forward and clasped hands with Felix, Agatio and I hung back so as not to intrude on them.

Felix's father noticed us and motioned for Agatio and I to come up. Felix turned from Kyle and faced us, he didn't seem to sure of himself today, but it was understandable really.

The first place they'd be heading would be Vale, I could tell my friend hated the idea of facing his old friends, and possibly family as well. According to Felix, he had his sister, aunt, and grandparents in Vale still. I didn't want to think about how hard it would be for him if they recognized him with Saturos and Menardi. Hopefully our gift would help reduce the risk of that happening.

"What's in the bag?" Felix asked, I blinked twice, oh yeah, I had the pouch now, not Agatio.

"A gift." Agatio said before I could answer. Felix looked a bit intrigued, but didn't say anything, he rarely jumped to conclusions about anything.

"Agatio and I both helped to make it," I added, offering up the bag for him, Felix stood for a moment, apparently not understanding what we meant.

"For **_you,_** Felix." Agatio said, in a tone that was often used **on** him, not **by** him. Felix jumped slightly and reached out to accept it. As he opened the bag and peered inside, I saw his eye brows climb up as he saw it. Agatio and I both tensed, and I was readying a phony smile in case he hated it, so we could make it look like it had just been a gag to raise his spirits. But I didn't need to, not as Felix's face broke into a smile and he pulled the item out.

"What is it, dear?" His mother asked, from where they were standing, the other Valians couldn't see what it was; Felix turned and held up his present.

In the bag, we had placed a small carved mask. Agatio and I had made it from a chunk of wood we'd found. The eye-wholes were skill-fully hidden behind the dulled markings, they were really just large slits made in the wood using Psynergy, the same as the wholes for the mouth and nose.

"You shouldn't have any trouble breathing or being heard." Agatio said, turning the mask over so Felix could get a better look at the wholes. His father and Kyle also coming over to get a better look at it. "Karst and I both tried it on; it's comfy enough for you to wear for long periods of time, but not something you'd wanna wear while sleeping." Felix flipped it over to get a good look at the front, his father looking over the blue, green, and red lines painted onto it.

"Did the two of you do this as well?" He asked with a slight smile, I glanced at Agatio who looked a bit sheepish.

"Jamie got at it, she and her friends thought it needed to look nice so painted it without telling me. Stupid sisters." I smiled and was thankful the girls had only been able to find the colours they had; I would have been mortified if we'd had to give Felix something pink and purple.

"I think it looks great." Felix said cheerfully, "Now I don't have to worry about Vale as much. Just have to make sure no one sneeks around when I'm asleep."

"Or when you're eating." Agatio added, "Can't eat with that on. I tried." I laughed slightly as Agatio made a sour face. I was unable to get the image of a mask-wearing Agatio, trying to shove some bread through the wholes in the mask out of my head. Felix seemed to have the same idea as he chuckled to himself.

"Are you going to try it on, or are you just gonna hold it all day?" Kyle asked, Felix coloured a bit as he slipped the leather strap behind his head, and adjusted the mask over his face. His hair falling around it like it normally did, hiding the strap and almost making it look like it was stuck to his face.

"A perfect fit." Felix said; his voice only slightly muffled behind the mask. "How do I look?" he asked, facing his parents. His father smiled approvingly, and his mother looked proud. But I still sensed a sadness coming from the whole group. But at least Felix didn't seem to keep his head bent with it on; he seemed a bit more confident actually. I felt my mood improve as he turned to us again.

"Thanks guys." He said with a nod. I could tell he was smiling, though I couldn't see his face. I glanced over at where I knew Menardi and Saturos still were. Alex seemed to be loosing attention, I could bet he wasn't at all pleased with that.

"Hey Felix." Agatio said, I glanced back at my two friends. Agatio had a large smile on his face, and for some reason it made me a bit edgy.

"Yeah?" Felix answered. Agatio's grin, if possible, became broader. No, oh hell-

"Karst, didn't you have something you wanted to talk to Felix about?" Agatio asked in a coy tone of voice. I was going to murder him. When this was all said and done, I was going to MURDER HIM.

"Nn—"

"I thought you said there was something really important you wanted to tell him in private before he left, wasn't there?" He interrupted, cutting through my half-formed response. My eye twitched slightly. Oh… Agatio was dead.

"If it's that important, Felix, maybe you two should go talk, hmm?" I could swear, under his mask Felix gave his mother the same look I did. Why was she smiling like that? Hell, why were all four of them smiling? Felix's parents, Kyle, **_and_ **Agatio?

'_Shit, that's Menardi's smile...'_ I thought, trying to find an exit. I was slightly caught off-guard as Agatio gave me a light shove towards Felix, the other Valians shooing the two of us away. _'I bet they had this whole thing planned.'_ I thought to myself as Felix and I rounded a corner, looking back to make sure the crowd was out of sight behind us before we stopped.

"Eh, what is it Karst?" Felix asked, a bit confused. He eyed the way back suspiciously, and I could tell he knew Agatio was in for it when we went back. I swallowed and started glancing around, still hoping to find an escape route **_aside_** from running away like a coward.

Of course, there was **_nothing_** to help me out. More than slightly uncomfortable, I glanced back up at Felix. He'd always been a few inches taller than me, recently he'd gained nearly a hand-span. But then again I'd always been considered short. The fact that he was still wearing the mask didn't help either, seeing as how I could hardly see his face because of it. He'd be happy to know that no one'd recognize him with it on.

"Uhh..." I said, not sure what to do. Granted, there were a _few_ things I wanted to talk to him about. But, for some reason, even though I would have **_liked_ **to speak with him, didn't mean I had wanted to go _out-of-my-way_ to do so. Oh yes, Agatio was in for it.

"Yeah?" He said, I almost thought I heard something nervous in his voice, but dismissed it as just my ears playing tricks on me.

"Umm... You know, that night when...?" This was hard, I was completely against talking about this with him, but... I wasn't willing to let him leave without getting this out.

"When...? Wha—oh." He said. If I could have seen his eyes I was sure I would have seen understanding and sympathy seeping into them. That was another odd thing, I didn't like sympathy, so why didn't it bug me when it came from him?

"Yes, that night." I said with a small nod, Felix placed one hand on my shoulder. And, for some reason, I knew we were on the same page.

"Are you okay, Karst?" He asked, I bit my lip slightly and nodded, then stopped half way through and shook my head, then, to my own frustration, nodded again, really unsure of how I felt. "Is it those two?" He asked, gently placing one gloved hand on my cheek and turned my head to face him again. It reminded me of that night when he'd been looking at my face, seeing how beaten it was.

His hands were still warm. I'm sure he'd thought they were cold then. But he was a Venus-Adept, he was always at least a little bit warm.

"No, well, a little bit, but that's not what I wanted to say." I said quietly, he removed his hand from my face, and I caught it in mine before he could return it to his side. Felix stared at me a moment, before he reached up with his other hand and removed the mask. I looked up into his deep dark eyes; they held inside them a constant warmth, just like the hand I held in both of mine. It was something that pulsed like the earth he was so deeply connected with.

"I... never thanked you for what you did for me that night." I managed, for some reason it wasn't that easy to speak. I hadn't noticed how close we were to each other, neither of us moved away though. Felix gave me a small smile,

"Yes you have, Karst," He said softly, "You've thanked me for what happened every time we've brought it up." I shook my head, looking away from him,

"It wasn't a proper thank-you, Felix." I said quietly, "What you did for me... You were almost killed because of it..." I kept my eyes down and heard him sigh softly.

"You've told me before that you're thankful, you've told me countless times that you're sorry." He said, I didn't look up as he spoke, I hadn't noticed before how much I enjoyed hearing his voice. "Karst, I've answered you the same way every time, I'm not going to change my answer anytime soon." He said lightly, keeping his voice low, though I doubt either of us could really tell why we remained quiet. "Karst, I don't like seeing you hurt because of this." he said quietly, leaning forwards slightly, I don't think he realized what he was doing, I didn't point it out. For some reason I didn't want him to move away. The way we stood now, I could feel his aura around mine. Neither of us were very skilled at controlling our auras, so I felt his wrapping itself around me, trying to sooth my worries. It was working.

Something about it all hurt though, feeling his warmth, hearing his voice, something made it all hurt. He was going away, Felix was leaving. He had to, that was why he'd been brought here. By Saturos and Menardi, who were leaving to... I felt my eyes burning, and I fought tears as hard as I could. Agatio would still be here though. My other friend, my **best **friend, he'd still be here. Some how, that just made it all hurt more...

"Karst..." I felt one of his hands against my face again, gently wiping away the tears I hadn't been able to stop. It hurt too much to keep the tears away now.

'_Why are you leaving?'_ I thought, knowing he couldn't hear me that way. _'Why are you leaving us? Going somewhere, where you can be killed? You don't want to go to Vale. You told me that, you don't want to hurt anyone there. So why are you leaving? Felix? Why are you leaving me? Why?'_

"Karst... Don't cry, please... I hate to see you cry..." he said, he sounded chocked, I didn't know why. His fingers continued to wipe away the tears streaming down my face. He wasn't wearing gloves anymore; I just noticed that. It was like that one night; when I'd first cried in front of him. He'd wiped away the blood and tears with his bare hands, not caring as long as I was in pain.

It had torn him to see me like that, and it was hurting him again to see me in pain again. This time because of him, because he was leaving.

'_Why are you leaving me?'_

"I'm sorry, Karst..." His face was so close to mine, I hadn't even noticed. I was shaking as I felt the hand I still held turning, moving around until he was the one holding my hand. I felt him weave his fingers in between mine,

We were so close, I didn't noticed the light snowfall that had started around us. His warmth around me, trying to comfort me, though the pain inside just kept growing.

'_Tell me why you have to go... Please, why do you want to leave me?'_

"I'm so sorry..." He said again, his voice hardly above a whisper. And it hurt. I don't know which one of us it was; there was so little space between us. All I knew was that there was a soft warmth over me, something soft brushing up against my lips. If I'd known who had started it I might have known which one of us returned the kiss. That warmth spread through me slowly, neither of us trying to deepen it in any way, the moment was so fragile we both stood there, all alone to try and hold on to it for as long as we could.

Again, I don't know who broke it, both of us pulled away slowly, but neither one moving away from the other's warmth. His hand was still on my cheek I realized, though I also noticed my tears were dry. I hadn't known my eyes were closed until I had to open them again in order to see his face.

His dark eye looked over me warily, as if waiting for me to say something that would ruin the memory of what we'd just done. I just reached up and placed one hand on the side of his face to mimic what he was doing to me. I looked up into his dark eyes, some how they seemed more willing to believe.

"Good-bye." I said quietly, the pain was some what lessened now, though it still hurt to know he and Menardi were leaving. "And, good-luck." Felix brushed the hair from my face and leaned closer to me again, though not for another kiss.

"Good-bye." He whispered into my ear, I rested my head against his shoulder, thinking it the right thing to do, it felt right anyway.

"And, Thank-you."

—**_End Flashback—_**

Karst moved to put the dishes away, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat.

All throughout that same day, Menardi and Saturos had been promising Agatio and her that they'd return, with Felix and Alex in tow as well. They'd never kept that last promise.

Karst moved away from the cupboards, dishes all in their places, and went to stand near the window again. It faced the East, not the direction she would have preferred, but she'd lived here to long to complain. She took in the pale sun-light bathing the village despite the winter. The villagers up and about to take advantage of the good weather.

"Ship in the Harbor!" A young boy shouted, one gloved hand up on his head to keep his round fur hat from flying off. Running down the lane to the Chief's house, which meant past hers, "A ship's coming into the Harbor! There's a winged ship coming into the Harbor!" Karst's head snapped up at the word _'Winged'_, red eyes wide with disbelief. The rest of the village seemed to kick into high gear as well.

There was only _one_ winged ship in the world.

And there were only _two_ Venus-Adept aboard.


	12. Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 12**

Calm Before the Storm

"I don't remember that being there." Jenna said absently, looking up from where she'd been busy cleaning the residues from the last flock of birds to try nesting in Garet's hair. The cold air of the northern sea made her nose glow red and her eyes sting as she felt under the weather surrounded by the snow, but that didn't impare her vision as she looked out over the bow.

"When did Prox get a harbor?" Isaac questioned, coming up beside her from where he'd been coiling the thick ropes which kept them secure in ports. They'd come loose and tangled themselves during said bird invasion.

"That's not a harbor. They have no warehouses." Sheba commented, hearing the conversation while she and Ivan climbed down from the thick mast, having been performing maintenance on the cannon after firing it to get through the ice fields. Did the work never end on this ship?

"They're building them." Was Piers' response to that, the Captain scratching his head around the band of his headdress as the group took note of the frames being erected along the snowy coast, a new warf already floating in the calm waters.

"True." Jenna admitted, folding her arms awkwardly around the mop she held, and reaching one gloved hand up to rub her nose, which was beginning to run.

"Ha, Contigo's Harbor could kick there ass."

Everyone on deck turned to stare at Ivan. The blonde Jupiter-Adept smiled sheepishly at the attention, and waited for it to go away. It didn't.

"Well, it could." He argued lamely, scratching his blonde head absently.

"Technically Contigo has an Inlet, not a Harbor." Piers stated. Ivan just gave him a flat look.

"It's still better than the frames the Proxians are building." He countered. Piers shrugged and looked back out over the water, they were moving swiftly at the moment, the dragon head gliding along over the cold waves.

"Whatever you say, Ivan." The Lemurian replied.

"Hey," Isaac said, looking at the many rocks in the water, and how shallow the sea was getting. "If were all on this side of the ship then..."

"Then what, Isaac?" Jenna asked; Piers went very pale before rushing off in a panic.

"Then who's steering?"

* * *

"I didn't do it."

"Well who did!?"

"A person who is not me."

"**_FELIX!_**"

"I was locked up in here! I didn't ram the ship into the rocks!" Felix protested, Piers was getting mad, and Piers got scary when he got mad. There was no one else in the small cabin as the golden-eyed Mariner pointed a threatening finger at his friend. He was so mad, the blue fall of his headdress was almost straight with anger.

"You and Karst had _BETTER _work things out because of the hell I've had to endure on this journey!" the Lemurian shouted, and Felix coulda sworn there was now a Tidal Wave on its way to Izumo. Piers was yelling, you did not mess with Piers when Piers was yelling, it was hazardous to your health.

"I'll do my best." Felix replied flatly, watching as the enraged Sailor stomped out of the cabin, and breathing a sigh of relief as the door slammed behind him.

'_I think Piers is in a bad mood.'_ Echo said, stating the obvious. Felix rolled his eyes as he pushed his friend from his thoughts.

**_--Flashback—_**

"Oh, if I ever have to run across three continents again I'm gonna **_die_**." Jenna moaned, I couldn't help but smile as she and Sheba walked back from their room in the Inn. My sister's ribbed skirt and her tunic of browns and reds had been replaced with the white spare cloths provided by the inn. Sheba's creamy robes and violet sash were probably being washed as well as the pair of them came back arm-in-arm, their hair was hidden under a pair of towels wrapped around their heads, a sure sign that they'd only finished their baths a short while before. I could swear the both of them were at least three shades lighter after washing off all the dust and grim from Southern Gondowan. I glanced over and noticed our knew companion glancing around the Inn a bit unsure,

"Relax, Piers." Kraden said reassuringly, beating me to it, "We got Briggs to admit you aren't one of his men, you aren't going to be thrown in Jail again anytime soon." Piers gave a small laugh and kept looking around,

"It is not the towns-folk who I'm worried about..." Piers said as I began counting the coins for our dinner, and gave the gold to the Inn-keeper's daughter, who acted as waitress. I noticed the young woman staying near our table for a bit, even after she had the money.

"Did I give the wrong amount?" I asked, more than slightly uncomfortable as I caught her looking me up and down. She gave a small jump and I noticed her colour slightly before rushing off. I turned my attention back to the others, Jenna watching the waitress with interest, and Piers seemed on edge.

"So what's the problem, Piers?" I asked as we relaxed in the common room, waiting for the chef to prepare our meals. Piers bit his lip slightly, and then gave himself a shake.

"I could swear that once we entered Madra that there has been something following us." He said with a shrug, I raised an eye-brow, thinking over it as Kraden started going on about one of his weird theories. Something about spirits following those who would unleash alchemy, or in other words;

Blah, blah, blah.

When our meal arrived most conversation stopped, as everyone was a bit more preoccupied with eating something not scrounged up in the woods or packed into some one's pocket. Chicken simmered in a deep red sauce which I thought was tomato until I actually tried it, and found my tongue swirling around the odd, buttery flavours. At least, until the spices kicked in, I then hurriedly swallowed and was thankful for the large bowls of yogurt which soothed the burning.

The evening entertainment consisted mainly of Sheba and Kraden fighting over the last Kebab, and having it snagged and eaten by Jenna some time in-between. Followed Piers trying to convince one of the other guests that there was no such thing as little blue, water-squirting, horned, beetles. Or blue-eyed, red and yellow lizards that set things on fire randomly, and that the leftovers from her meal had _not _been consumed by a brown dust-bunny with bat-ears. While Sheba I had a lengthy talk with the Djinn.

"So we're seeing the Mayor tomorrow?" Jenna asked, I nodded and shot my sister a light glare.

"For the last time; _yes_." I replied; trying to shoo her into the room Sheba and her were sharing. As usual, the sleeping arrangements included Sheba, Jenna, and Kraden getting the beds, and Piers and I flipping a coin for the last available bed. Damn him and his Lemurian luck.

I woke up that morning especially sore, seeing as how some time in the night I'd rolled onto my sword. Not very comfortable.

"Sleep well, Felix?" Piers asked cheerfully as I half stumbled down the steps to the common room. I gave him a flat look before glancing around.

"Where are Jenna and Sheba?" I asked as I sat down near where Kraden and Piers, who had been talking to one another over breakfast. Kraden chuckled.

"You know how nosey the two of them can be, they're running around town reading people's minds of course." I rolled my eyes as the same waitress from the other day came over.

I opened my mouth to ask her for a helping of whatever it was I could smell from my seat, when the door swung open and a pair of adepts in a foul mood came in before roughly sitting down at our table. I gave my sister a quizzing glance as she sat next to me fuming. I chose to ignore her for a moment and glanced back at the young woman. Who of course had vanished, meaning I'd have to wait for her to come back before there was a chance I could eat anything.

"And what has put you two in such lovely moods?" Piers asked lightly, I chose to remain silent as Jenna looked like she could chew through stones. All Piers could manage to get out of Jenna was an annoyed "Humf!" which was Jenna for _'Leave me the hell alone.'_ So we did, turning to Sheba instead. Thankfully she seemed a bit more willing to talk to us, though not by much.

"We were walking around talking to people," She said simply, stealing a few pieces of food from Kraden when the sage wasn't looking. "And when we were walking past the stalls, we ran into this one traveler." Jenna gave a snort, I glanced at her while following Sheba's example and snagged a roll from Piers' plate. Of course I was caught, but he just smiled and let me have it.

"One traveler who acted like she had a cactus shoved up her ass." Jenna said testily. I noticed the elderly couple staying at the Inn give our table a questioning glance. Obviously, Jenna didn't notice, or if she did she didn't care.

"What, did you try to read her mind?" I asked them both, although I lowered my voice significantly to avoid being overheard.

"Uh..."

"Maybe..."

"So she got annoyed with you when she caught you staring at her?" I snorted, it was no easy trek to Madra, any traveler would be moody after the Dehkan Plateau, or Gondowan Cliffs, and Yampi Desert wasn't a walk in the park either.

"Felix, saying she got annoyed is as large an understatement as me saying Alex gives me the creeps." Jenna said simply. She stood again and rolled her shoulders, "Are we all ready to go to the Mayor's house?" She asked, and everyone nodded in agreement. Well, everyone except me, who hadn't had anything to eat yet. But I kept quiet as we gathered our things from our rooms and left the Inn for the Mayor's.

The visit itself was fairly uneventful. It was pleasant of course to feel like a dashing hero when the Mayor's children started bouncing up and down to see our weapons. But there was little for the rest of us to do while the Mayor and his father apologized to Piers for having him locked up, then his wife apologized for loosing the orb, then the Mayor apologized for loosing the orb, then the Mayor's children apologized for staring at Piers because he had blue hair and yellow eyes and...

And they basically apologized for every single thing you could think of. Alright, I might be exaggerating a bit. But not by much!

We remained at the Mayor's house until late-afternoon, when we realized that we should be moving out. Piers had told us his ship was beached just South of Dehkan Plateau, and that was a good day and a half hike from Madra. Our plans to leave that day were put on hold as we realized it would be easier to remain in the city one more night.

"Felix, hold on one moment." The Mayor called, as we paused near the door. The Mayor came up with a small parcel in hand. "Back in Alhafera, I offered you a reward for your aid in catching Briggs, did I not?" I blinked twice before nodding slightly; the Mayor smiled and offered me the small pouch he held. "This is your reward." He said kindly.

"Mr. Mayor," Kraden said coming forward "You cannot expect us to accept a reward when your town is need of you attentions. Please, you keep it." He said, I nodded in agreement, but the Mayor wouldn't hear of it,

"We cannot let you go un-rewarded for your deeds, as a token of our appreciation, please take this." I bit my lower lip as I accepted the parcel, a small cloth bag with a lavender tie, and something weighing it down inside. The Mayor smiled, very pleased before wishing us one last farewell; and vanishing back inside his home.

"What is it, Felix?" Jenna piped up as I tugged at the strings keeping it closed. I turned the bag up-side-down, and looked over the flat pinkish stone that fell into my open palm. A cyclone was engraved on the pale surface.

"There's a symbol of the wind on it." I commented, glancing at the others, " Sheba?" She smiled as I handed her the stone. She almost seemed to glow for a moment, the light sub-siding instantly.

"Cyclone." She said softly after a moment, before grinning widely,

"All right, Felix!" Jenna shouted excitedly, in a much better mood than before. "We even got a new Psynergy, looks like today's our lucky day!" I smiled at her, everyone's mood lifting gradually. If only I'd known how wrong my sister was...

"Felix?" Startled, I glanced around, looking for who had called my name.

'_That voice, hang on...' _I thought dimly, had I heard that voice before?

"Yes, it is you." My eyes darted to a shadowy figure with their back up against the wall. The figure shook its head as it looked up at the five of us, something about the person tickled my memory, but without seeing their face I couldn't tell who they were.

'_K-Karst?'_ I thought dumb-struck. My eyes widening as she pulled pack the cowl on her cloak, allowing her shortened red hair to catch the spring sun making her glow red for a moment._ 'Gods, I didn't even recognize her! And it's only been a few months; I don't think I've ever seen her dressed like that before!'_

Foolish me; thinking it was just her hair and how she was dressed that had confused me. I looked over her face, and right into her dark red eyes. I felt a bit of surprise as I could find only trace remains of my friend from Prox.

The Karst I had known was sealed away, in her place stood a warrior, strong and set to accomplish her goals, whatever they may be. Even from where I was standing, I could feel how much her powers had increased in recent months. A scythe, much like the one Menardi had used, was slung across her back in easy reach if she were to fight.

'_Oh gods Menardi, and Saturos too...'_ I thought, _'Oh please, let her already know, don't let me have to be the one to tell her...'_

"Where are Saturos and Menardi?" She questioned, voice icy. I had to fight to keep my face neutral, not wanting to be the one to tell her. "I've heard rumors that they're dead, is this true?" I realized she was directing the question at me, completely ignoring the others. I took a breath to steady myself, opening my mouth to tell her, as gently as I could what had happened.

"You have heard correctly then." Kraden said simply, I jumped at his voice and felt a twinge of annoyance.

"Isaac killed them atop Venus-Lighthouse," Jenna cut in; I spun to try and keep her from saying anything else, "Felix saw the whole thing, he said they fell into the pit at the top before the Beacon was fired." I stood there with my mouth open for a moment, Jenna giving me a weird look.

'_No...'_ I thought, _'She had to be told, but, damn it you two not like that!'_ I wanted to say something to her, to shout at her, but my throat was dry and my tongue felt tied in knots. I turned away from my sister defeated, and stared straight into Karst's shattered eyes.

The warrior had vanished, but only I would be able to notice, and only because I actually knew what she looked like. Those small traces I had seen before shining through, leaving only Karst as the cold façade faded away. She was suddenly pale, and was swaying ever-so-slightly, as if she would fall over at any moment. Fearing this, I tried to step down, tried to make my way over to her, and be her friend again. But the moment I moved to step down, Jenna grabbed my wrist and held me back.

"What are you doing!?" She hissed at me, keeping her voice low and casting Karst suspicious glances. As if in her broken state she was any threat.

"That's the same traveler Sheba and I ran into earlier." She said quietly. "And no one looking for Saturos and Menardi can be anything but trouble. Let's get out of here."

"Your lies are not appreciated." Karst's hard voice made me look away from Jenna and face her again. She'd regained that air of clam again, but the mask was still shattered for the time being, the real Karst showing through.

"Menardi could never be brought down by some half-trained fool." Her eyes were still on me as she spoke. Something in her gaze making her seem as if she were begging me to tell her it was all a lie. Tell her that Saturos and her sister were still alive somewhere… But I couldn't.

Menardi was gone. Saturos with her. Isaac had killed them both, while I had just stood at the sidelines and watched… They were gone.

I realized then that I had never really mourned the both of them. I had felt saddened by the loss, but in reality, I had been... relieved? That's not what you're supposed to feel when to people die. I had never wept or felt any grief... I had never even spared a thought for the pain Karst would endure when she found out. It made me realize what a poor friend I was to her.

I couldn't take the grief in her eyes. She hid it well; I doubt any of the others noticed the pain she was in. How her breathing became labored and painful, how her eyes glistened with tears she was to proud to let fall. How her eyes themselves seemed to tune the world out. From where I was standing I knew that she was a thousand miles away, remembering the day Menardi had promised her the four of us would return.

It was killing me to watch her in so much pain. I cursed Jenna silently for holding me back, her grip tightening when I tried to move forwards again.

Karst spoke, her eyes seemingly dead. And for some reason I couldn't quite hear her words, I took in enough to feel hurt, but I didn't take them too literally. She was in pain, and lashing out at whatever was nearby… For some reason, I felt that I'd deserved whatever harsh words she could throw at me...

"You say they fell at the hands of Isaac?" She asked, changing the subject and startling me from my stupor. I nodded before looking away, unable to take the pain and anger growing in her eyes, something close to betrayal kindling in their red depths. But I saw her smile, tears beginning to flood her vision, but she was able to hold on long enough to make her vow.

"Then I shall avenge my sister's death. And I will not rest until Isaac's blood stains the ground beneath my feet."

And she was gone. She turned on her heal and strode stiffly away from us. I watched her retreating form as it vanished into the crowd around the market stalls. Hardly catching my companion's comments as we descended and made our way back to the Inn.

"And I thought Saturos and Menardi had issues." Jenna commented dryly as we entered the Inn to order an early dinner. When the meal arrived the others all sat around talking about our meeting with Karst.

I pretty much spent the whole evening hunched over my dinner, poking at it half-heartedly with a spoon. Despite the fact that I had hardly eaten all day, I had no appetite. Hardly touching the curry in front of me as the evening wore on. I couldn't eat with the image of Karst's horrified face in my mind. I listened with half an ear as Kraden and the others told Piers about Saturos and Menardi.

"Are you worried about Isaac at all, Jenna?" Sheba asked at one point in the evening, my sister gave her a quick glance

"About Karst? A little bit, yeah. What makes you ask?" She replied, I looked up and saw the evil grin plastered over the younger Adept's face.

"Well, aren't you two, an _'Item'_?"

Alright. That was it. I was done for today.

I rose from my seat at the table, missing Piers' questioning glance as Sheba continued to pester Jenna about Isaac. My sister's face just kept growing darker and darker shades of red.

"Where are you going, Felix?" Jenna asked as I reached the stairs, trying to shift Sheba's attention.

"Bed." I replied simply, trying to keep my temper in order, for some reason my patience were running thin.

"But you've hardly eaten." She argued, "We have a long way to go tomorrow, shouldn't you—"

"I'm fine." I said, failing to keep the slight edge from my voice. I could tell Jenna was a bit startled with my tone.

"Felix."

"I'm. _Fine._" Part of me thought to apologize as I moved up the steps, but I felt stubborn, and chose not to. I was sure that anything in a way of an apology would come off as nothing more than an insult.

When I got upstairs, instead of heading to the room Piers, Kraden and I were sharing, I chose instead to go outside. I hadn't realized that night had completely fallen until I was standing out on the roof of the Inn. I moved over to the wall near the door, and sat down, leaning my back against the brick as I looked out over the moon-lit harbor.

It was incredibly hot in this part of the world for all that it was late winter. After three years in Prox I had grown accustom to fierce storms and bone-chilling temperatures. I shook my head roughly, trying to keep Prox from my head. It didn't work though...

'_Damn it, Karst...'_ I thought bitterly, _'I never thought you could change so much. I didn't even recognize the real you until you found out about Menardi. I'm so sorry for everything, Karst, I really am, but there was no way I could have helped what happened atop Venus-Lighthouse...'_ I was so caught up in my own thoughts, that I didn't notice that there was anyone coming until she slammed the door behind herself.

"Damn it, Felix, what has gotten into you today?" Jenna asked sharply, her eyes flared as I just sat there. I tried to keep my temper under control as she seethed above me. There was no reason for me to get mad at her. "You were acting so weird when we met that woman today, you've been sulking all evening, and where do you get off yelling at us!"

Okay, maybe one.

"Do you know who it was we met today?" I asked testily. Jenna blinked a few times before replying.

"Some woman named Karst with issues with anger, what of it?" She asked in a similar tone, I fought to keep my anger in check again.

"That was Karst, Menardi's younger sister." I said sharply, I sensed Jenna's unease as I failed to hide that edge again. "And you and Kraden just chose the most direct, blunt, rude, insensitive, and possibly the most harmful way of telling her that the last member of her family is dead!"

I brought my teeth down on my tongue too stem anything else I might say now, and regret later. I kept my eyes away from her, feeling a tinge of guilt as I could sense the hurt in her eyes. I couldn't remember the last time I'd raised my voice at her in anger.

"Oh, I... hadn't known that..." Jenna said softly, I sighed, running one hand through my bangs as I got to my feet to stand next to her.

"I know, I... I just wish things could have gone differently, that's all..." I said quietly. Jenna wrapped her arms around me, and I in turn wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"You know her from Prox?" She asked, I was a bit surprised at the question, normally I didn't like talking to her about Prox, but I was willing to answer a few tonight.

"Yes, I was trained with her and some others." I replied, Jenna nodded,

"So, she was a friend?" Jenna asked, I nodded,

"Yeah, we knew each other rather well." A bit of an understatement I knew, but after this afternoon, I doubted my sister would have believed anything else.

I… wanted to point out how to the two of them were alike. Jenna had thought that she'd lost her entire family after the Storm three years back, and Karst had just lost her last loved-one. But then I realized the key differences; Jenna had lost us all at the same time, for Karst it was spread out. And also, our parents and I had come back, we'd never really died.

For Karst, no one was coming back...

**_--End Flashback—_**

Felix pulled himself from his memories, as he could no longer ignore the constant bumping coming from his sack that had been tossed into a corner. Muffled shouts coming from inside. He sat up and spared the pack a glance. Coming from inside the beaten bag he heard:

"HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME!"

"You have earned your fate Echo!"

"Get him!"

"_Aahhh!!_ **_Felix!!_**"

The Slayer grinned evilly as the pack began to roll around the floor. Echo valiantly trying to get away from the other Djinn locked in the bag. Their semi-punishment.

Only semi, since he'd paid off the majority of them to ram the ship into the rocks. In exchange for the name of the Djinni who had told him about their habit of spying on his memories.

"_By Gaia!_ _Felix **help!!**"_

Felix chuckled to himself before settling back down on the bed.

"No."


	13. Regret

**Chapter 13**

Regrets

Karst lay on her bed, a few thick woolen blankets around her as she tossed and turned in a fitful sleep.

The day had been anything but easy; she'd spent the whole time constantly staying away from the Adepts who had come to pay a visit to the winter-locked town. She hadn't been able to face Felix, Karst had caught a glimpse of him when the group had made their way into the village, a small crowd had gathered to welcome them. Holding them up, while she had moved to a different part of the village. Agatio had sought her out in the evening, and they'd had words. But in the end he had simply returned to the Inn in defeat.

"No..." Karst muttered in her sleep, rolling over onto her side. Her face pained, as the fire in the corner flared slightly with her emotions. "No... I'm sorry, I didn't mean... Felix, no..." She whimpered, caught up in her dream. In her memories "I didn't see... I... Felix... I'm sorry..."

_**--Flashback—**_

Blood. There was so much of it. On my hands, my clothing, even my face. Some was splattered across my cheek. I reached up with one sopping hand, the leather of my gloves covered in crimson. I touched one finger to my tongue, tasting his blood and grinned.

It was sweet with victory.

The handle of my scythe was slick with his blood, his life trailing down the fine blade. It dripped slowly from the curved point, slipping down to stain the indigo tile beneath us. In my blood-lust, I could just barely make out the beacon, shining magnificently atop the Aerie. With me standing over him, as he must have done for my sister and Saturos. This victory was for them.

I glanced over and saw Agatio mimicking my feelings. Saturos had been like a brother, now the both of us had claimed our vengeance. At his feet he had proved his worth as a warrior, something that would have made Saturos proud. Isaac's companions lay bleeding before him. A blue-haired man, I had at first taken for that cretin Alex, I had watched Agatio cut him down swiftly. Quickly moving on to the young blonde girl who had appeared soon after.

I knew that later, I would feel sorrow for needing to kill Felix's sister. He would be heart broken. I wasn't looking forward to it in the least. He wouldn't understand, and I didn't expect him too. But that wasn't important at the moment.

I glanced down at my opponent, and he glared back defiantly. His golden hair matted by his own blood, sticking to his scalp. His face was bruised and bleeding in various places. His clothing was bloody and there were deep slashes where my scythe had caught him. The fool, he hadn't attacked Agatio or I once. He had been far to preoccupied with healing his friends. And look at where that had gotten him.

I took my scythe, and carefully ran the dull edge across his neck. Painting a line with his own blood to mark where I would take his head. Cornflower eyes seemed to loose their focus; meaning him close to death. I placed one foot over the slash wound on his shoulder. Pressing down on it, harder and harder, wanting to hear him scream. He didn't and I raised my scythe. Ready too deal the final blow, my grin growing broader at the notion. In only a few moments, there would be nothing left of my sister's killer.

"You two surprise me. Turning on him like that." The voice caught off guard, and I spun to face the owner. My anger flared as I saw Alex standing there, looking over the scene in amusement. Dressed head to toe in pale blues and violets, numerous canisters at his belt, no doubt filed with herbs and salves. His silver-teal hair hung across one of his sapphire eyes as he viewed the carnage.

"Alex." Agatio snarled, "Where did you run off too, you little coward?" Alex merely cocked an aqua eye-brow at us as he came forward. That amusement faded as he stepped lightly to avoid the blood covering the both of us.

"I was merely watching your little battle from the side-lines." The Adept commented, glancing again to where Isaac lay dying on the ground. He licked his lips in distaste, cold eyes darting between the three of us.

"What is it?" I hissed, "Can't you see what we're about to do?" I asked in a chill tone. Alex's eye brows creeping up his forehead.

"I," he said in a regal tone, the one I loathed. "Was under the impression that the both of you were here, too **_aid_ **Felix in his quest." His voice dipped low for a moment, "And to kill **_Isaac_**, so as too repay his debt to your family." I glared up into his icy face. He was showing a complete lack of emotion, it was one of the many things I despised about him.

"What of it?" I asked sharply, his eyes looking over me in an un-nerving way.

"Menardi told you about regrets, did she not?" He asked, my anger spiked again. This was neither the time nor the place to be discussing this. And I said as much. Alex blinked and shrugged slightly, glancing over my shoulder at where Isaac still lay defeated.

"In either case." He said in a bored tone. "I believe; that you have just fallen into a similar predicament, as your friend's before you." I was about to reply to him, an insult fully-formed in my mouth, when behind me I heard;

"Isaac! Hurry, everyone! Felix and the others have taken far too long!" My stomach clenched, as I heard the old man's thin, reedy voice over the winds around the beacon.

'_Felix...?'_ My world began to spin, I couldn't turn around. I knew Isaac was behind me, dying… Wasn't he?

"Seeing as how you left an injured Isaac with his friends, on the balcony below us," Alex stated calmly, sweat beading on my forehead as I heard the voices coming closer. "And how you purposely told Felix to come up here, I thought you knew what you were doing. Was I, wrong?"

"K-Karst?" The voice, it was different. In the battle, it-it had been higher, slightly younger. I turned, praying, praying to wake up.

It was him. It was Felix. Covered in his own blood. Dark eyes, un-focusing. My vision swam for a moment, nausea hitting me hard. I was able to watch as hair I had seen as being bright and spiked, showing itself to be dark, and coarse. His clothing returning to normal. Not those outrageous blues and gold's, but deep greens and browns. His eyes, I could never forgive myself for the illusion, how could I have seen his warm eyes, as naïve and foolish? How? Why?

"K-Karst... Ag-gatio...?" He stuttered, blood seeping past his lips. Just as it poured from the wounds he had been dealt. The wounds _I_ had given him. His voice hoarse as he tried to make sense of what we had done "W-why did you...? W-what did...?"

I didn't know; the world was spinning so fast. My scythe slid from my grasp, clattering to the blood-soaked ground. And I looked over myself in horror.

There was so, much, blood...

It coated the ground so thickly; I could see my own terrified reflection in it. My face, my hair, legs, arms, hands, everywhere. Even my cloak was sopping in blood. Part of me rationalized that it wasn't all his, that no one person could bleed so much. That some of it was my own and Agatio's as well as his companions. But it did little, if anything, to help comfort me now. What had we done?

"Let's go." I said numbly, for a moment I didn't recognize my own voice. "Now. We can't take another battle." The other two nodded, Agatio in much the same state as I. Neither of us truly able to grasp what had just happened.

Alex didn't argue, for once. He pushed Agatio and I in the general direction of the lift, as he moved the other way for a moment. As I stumbled down the steps, Agatio next to me, I would have looked back too see what Alex was doing. But looking back would have meant seeing again what we had done.

I crouched near the wall of the Elevator as Alex jumped on. I looked at what he held in one gloved hand. He dropped it in front of my in distaste, and then moved away from it as if it were some viper that would strike. It was my scythe.

I couldn't touch it. It was coated so thickly in Felix's blood... the metal seemed as if it had been _made _to look red. Tears were streaming down my face I realized. I reached up with one hand to wipe it away, and I almost gagged at the feel of my blood-soaked fingers touching my skin. I only just kept myself from touching my mouth with the same hand, to make sure I wasn't sick, this only making things worse.

I remember so little of our return to the ship. Once we were away from the Lighthouse, Alex summoned up his Psynergy. Sending us straight to where we had docked to the north. Steering clear of the Inlet.

I vaguely remember climbing on board. I completely ignored Alex as I went below-decks, instantly locking myself in the small cabin I'd claimed as my own. I stood in the center of the small space, I couldn't sit down on the bed; I was still coated in blood. Nor could I sit on the small stool, for the same reason.

So I just stood, tears welling up and falling silently. A minor testament to my pain. To his pain. That I'd caused. I was always the one causing him pain. And it was always the last thing I wanted.

'_Not enough to be blinded by it.'_ I almost laughed; I'd said I wasn't blinded by my rage. But that had been the only thing atop the lighthouse that had made me fight. Made me turn against Felix. What had we said anyways? I couldn't think straight. I almost laughed, but I couldn't manage it, everything on the inside hurting far too much.

"Karst?" the door to my cabin swung open, Alex striding in with a large bucket of water. I glared at him, anger running off me in waves. I didn't need that bastard seeing me like this. Why the hell couldn't he just disappear like that night he had first shown up?

Alex met my enraged glare with that same level of calm he always had. "You're covered in blood. And unless you want to show up in Prox looking like that, I suggest you clean up." He set the bucket down near me, and looked me in the eye before turning on his heel and striding out, closing the door firmly behind him.

I was shaking I realized, feeling tears still spilling down my face. I cursed darkly, my voice faltering even as I did so. My anger doubling over as I realized I'd just allowed that creep to see me crying.

I looked over the bucket he'd left behind. It was filled with warm water. A cloth, one that looked as if it had seen better days, hung on the rim. There were a few more towels as well for drying off.

I couldn't seem to stop shaking as I knelt down next to it. I cringed as I peeled my gloves off, they were no longer soaked. Instead, they had grown stiff with drying blood.

'_Oh gods... We killed him, I just know we did...'_ I thought, trying to bite back sobs as I plunged both hands into the water. I rubbed my hands together, feeling some of the crusted blood fall away. I grabbed the small cloth on the rim, using it to scrub at my skin.

"No... **'We'** didn't kill Felix... **I** did..." After a few minutes I stood, I unclasped my cloak, tossing it into the same corner as my gloves. I swiftly pulled off the blood-crusted armor I had been wearing, all of it landing in the corner farthest from me. Leaving me with only the softer garments I'd had on underneath.

I was beginning to sob uncontrollably as I tried to wash away the blood. Tears still running down my cheeks as I scrubbed at my face. My movements becoming more brisk, more frantic, even though at the time, I didn't notice.

"No, no, no... Felix, no, you can't be dead. N-not because of me... Please..." I couldn't get clean. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get his blood off of me. I looked over my arms, where I had been trying my hardest to rid myself of it all. Maybe I should have waited a while, perhaps changed the water, it was already red with the blood I had wiped off. But for some reason I couldn't think straight.

Common sense seemed so far away. It was like when I'd found out about Menardi, and then had it all confirmed by Felix. I hadn't been able to think straight when that had happened. I can safely assume that was what was happening now as well. But it was still all too hard to grasp.

'_I lost my parents, I lost Saturos, I lost Menardi, Please, Felix; I can't loose you too...'_ I looked over my skin; it had always been rosy, always; that was just me. But it was darker than it should be. If I could have thought straight, I might have realized that it was because I had been rubbing it for a while now. But I couldn't, so I didn't. In my eyes, it was all blood.

I hadn't noticed how much water I'd spilled onto the floor, and myself. Not until I plunged my hands back into the water and found it only reached half-way up my elbows. I didn't care though; all that mattered was getting Felix's blood off of me.

Sometime while I was scrubbing at my arms, the cloth was lost. My nails beginning to tear rents in my own flesh without my even noticing. I didn't stop, or realize what I was doing to myself, until I leaned forward a bit more, and my tears began to hit my arms. I jumped as the salt aggravated one the welts. I looked down, actually looked, and saw my own blood seeping out, mingling with his.

It was the most sick, and morbid thing I had ever seen. And it didn't help me at all. I wrapped my bleeding arms around myself as I shook, tears still pouring out, feeling as if they would never end. I could hardly think past the pain, both on the inside, and out. I didn't even hear Agatio when he knocked on the door.

"Karst?" He asked, knocking again before opening it a bit and peeking in, "Karst, it's me, are you—Karst!" I didn't look up as he rushed over to me, slamming the door behind himself. "By Mars, Karst, what are you doing?" He asked worriedly, he moved the bucket aside and wrapped one of the towels around my shoulders.

"Is everything alright in here you—"

"ALEX. OUT. NOW!" Agatio shouted, turning on the other Adept, small sphere's flying from his hands and at the door. Alex gave a stunned look, gasped, and slammed the door shut as the fire rammed into the wood. I could hear him biting off curses as he walked away. Though I was unable too really think on it as I tried to answer my friend's question.

"I-I didn't, I couldn't feel..." I stuttered, at a loss for words as the tears just kept coming. "I killed him Agatio; it-it's all my fault... If I'd only thought a bit more clearly then..."

"Karst, come on now." He said reassuringly, settling down next to me, he took one of my hands, "We both just made; possibly one of the biggest mistakes of our lives." He said softly, I just couldn't stop the tears, "But at the moment, there isn't anything we can do about that. We have to trust to fate."

"How?" I asked, I sounded so weak, I'd never felt so helpless before. Agatio rubbed my back reassuringly.

"Felix has a particular destiny." He replied, "And you and I just have to hope, and maybe pray, that Fate isn't done with him just yet, and that it'll help him through this."

Agatio got up and left, and for a while I thought he was done talking to me. But he returned a few minutes later with a few rolls of gauze. He was patient with me as he helped to bandage my arms,

"Why does he always do this to me?" I asked quietly as I sat on the small bed. Agatio using one of the spare towels too sop up some of the water staining the floor.

"Do what?" He asked, not looking at me as he rung the water out and into the bucket. He cringed slightly as he and I both noted how red it was as the water splashed down.

"Put me on edge," I replied, bringing my knees up to my face. "Break down my walls without trying. Before he came, I'd only ever cried because of my parents, you, Menardi, and Saturos. In only three years I can hardly keep them back around him." There seemed to be a very long silence after this, broken only by the occasional groan of the ship's planks.

"He's important to you." Agatio stated, wringing out the towel again over the bucket.

"What do you mean?" I asked calmly.

"The night Felix was... injured... You wept for him, I saw that. You care about him a lot." I glanced up as he turned to face me, "Menardi made you tell her everything, and you started crying. Understandably of course, I'm pretty sure I caught her crying as well. But you still shed tears for Felix above yourself." I looked away at his words, I don't know why, I just did.

"That doesn't matter anymore." I said flatly. "It doesn't matter how important he may, or may not have been to me. Because I was so vengeful, there's nothing left to care about." Agatio frowned, dropping the subject as he seemed content with how much water he'd gotten off the floor. "It still smells of blood..." I said numbly, Agatio frowned.

"We can swap rooms for the night, you need your rest." I shook my head.

"You're the one who took on three people who actually fought back. You're the one who needs the most rest." I said flatly, no longer meeting his eyes. "If... if it bothers me to much I'll just sleep up on deck, it's nothing to worry about Agatio." My friend nodded and was quiet for a moment, I just sat there curled up on the bed.

"You should, try to get some sleep, Karst." He suggested, "We'll reach Prox in a few days, and then we'll have to climb the Lighthouse." I nodded as he bent down to pick up the bucket on the ground. He hoisted it up and strode from the cabin without another word.

"Agatio." I called, having not moved yet from my place as he doubled back. I looked over and saw the trace amounts of concern in his eyes; it reminded me slightly of when Felix had told me about how he worried for his friends. "W-what do we tell them?" I asked quietly, Agatio blinked, not understanding the question.

"In Prox." I said, "What do we tell the Valians? Felix's parents and Isaac's father? They'll have questions, what do we say?" Agatio bit his lip as he thought for a moment.

"We'll address it when the time comes, Karst." He said calmly "Don't think on it now. Get some rest." I nodded as he left again, pulling the door closed as he moved down the hall.

My cloths were filthy, but I didn't have the energy to get up and change. For some reason, all of my strength seemed to have drained away. Carefully, I reached to the head of the bed, and grabbed the covers tucked tightly underneath. I pulled them down and, a bit uncoordinated, I managed to move under them. A few tears slipped down, but I was too tired to wipe them away. I let them trickle down onto the covers as I buried my face into the pillow, knowing that at the very least I would be plagued by nightmares…

…When we finally arrived in Prox, Alex vanished again; he said something the night before about us being perfectly capable of climbing the Lighthouse on our own. We didn't believe him, but neither Agatio nor I were willing to put up much of a fight to keep him. Who would?

Everything went so smoothly while we were in the village, nothing exceedingly awkward occurring while we made ready to head to the Lighthouse. At least, not until the morning we were supposed to leave.

It was something Agatio and I had both been expecting, and dreading above all else. We were all having breakfast at the Inn the day we were set to leave. Agatio's mother fussing over every little thing in order to make the meal perfect, and for the most part it was. Someone knocked at the Inn door while Agatio was showing off to his sisters. The older one, Maria, looking skeptical as he told them about the people in Loho. Making the miners out to be huge oafs, whose strength he'd had to match. The younger one, Jamie, only about five or six, bouncing up and down on her brother's knee as he told them more.

"Of course Martha, we were just finishing up breakfast, I'm sure they can spare a moment." I glanced over my shoulder and my smile slipped, Agatio's mother welcoming in the Valians.

"Agatio, Karst?" Martha, Felix's mother said quietly as I stood and turned to face the three of them fully. Agatio setting his sister down and came up next to me, ignoring the small child as she whined. "Do you think we could... speak with you?" She asked, Agatio and I exchanged glances before nodding.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked as we moved down-stairs to where the guest beds were, playing fools for the time being. I glanced over and saw her biting her lip for a moment, standing close to her husband.

"We, we heard about Saturos and Menardi," She said quietly, I smothered the odd feeling inside of me at my sister's name. I had no right to feel sorry for myself when I knew what they were talking about. I almost missed her next comment as I tried to beat back the impending dread pooling in my stomach. "We're so sorry for you, for both of you but..." She paused again, Kyle picking up where she'd left off.

"I know you didn't go as far as Vale." He said softly, I could see a glimmer of hope in his eyes, "But—"

"Isaac?" I interrupted, having mixed feelings about him. A part of me wanted to blame all the pain I was feeling on Isaac. But that would have been cowardly, all that I could set on him was Menardi's death, everything else was my own fault. "He's alive." I said simply, debating with myself whether or not to tell them that his son had killed Menardi. I think it was the sudden relief, something that bridged on both joy and sorrow that kept me silent.

I glanced at Felix's parents for a moment, sensing the reserved hope in them both. I opened my mouth to tell them the truth. Not all of it, not how I'd killed my own friend, but that he and his sister were both dead, But...

"They're fine. Both of them. Jenna and Felix travel together now."

"Felix and Jenna both helped to fire Jupiter Lighthouse. They should be coming to Prox soon as well." I glanced at Agatio, who again mirrored my expression. Nether one of us was innocent. Agatio had fought Jenna; I'd killed her brother, the one who had spent the past three years constantly worrying over her... We shared the guilt, so… we shared the lie as well.

"Thank goodness." Felix's mother whispered, leaning against her husband who wrapped his arms around her gently. Isaac's father had gone to stand in a corner, on fist over his mouth, eyes closed in what seemed like prayer.

"We should be going now." Agatio said briskly, he looked and sounded tense as he made his way over to the steps, vanishing up in an instant.

"Thank you again, Karst." That was all the warning I had before Felix's mother wrapped her arms around me in a grateful embrace. It might have been a bit less awkward if she'd known the truth about what had happened, but if she had… Would she have even wanted to be in the same room as me?

I didn't trust myself to speak as I returned the gesture, albeit nervously, but I did. I knew she'd hate me when her children didn't come, when she realized the lie, but until then... I tried to tell myself I was doing her a favor in letting her believe they were still out there. Tried to ignore the guilt growing inside.

I noted a reserved look in her husband's eyes as she pulled away from me and went to him. She swayed slightly as she stood there, so he led her to one of the beds so she could sit down. I took my chance to escape up the steps to the common room, making sure none of my emotions showed through as I came to the entrance.

I made my good-byes as quickly as I could. But I didn't want to rush Agatio at all. I didn't have anyone who would really care for me. But he still had a large family who loved him.

I quickly moved to the door after making a light-hearted promise to Jamie that I'd bring her brother back safely. I grabbed my small pack from beside the door, pausing for a brief moment as I saw my Scythe lying there waiting. I'd cleaned the blade and sharpened it to a point while still on the boat. Forcing back all emotion as I'd cleared away all the blood.

I grabbed it off the floor and stepped outside so I couldn't hear Agatio and his family, cementing my walls in place as I waited in the snow. Another fierce storm had blown in, from a direction we weren't used to, and that had put the entire village on high-alert. The winds were blowing in from across the void. Something dangerous and unpredictable. The common fear was, with the lightning striking in, that the Lighthouse would be lost before Alchemy could be unleashed. Another reason to give Agatio some more time with his family.

"Karst!" I glanced over my shoulder, a bit surprised as I saw Felix's father walking towards me. The winds plastering ice to his face, whipping his cloak around though I hadn't noticed it was so strong. I felt a flash of nervousness as he came up, but shoved it away; emotion wasn't what I needed now. I had to be focused on my goal.

"Karst, I need to speak with you." He said over the winds, I turned to face him completely.

"About what?" I asked, trying to maintain that level of calm I'd been taught. He seemed to puff up a bit. I noticed how this was one of the few times that the weather didn't effect him.

"About what you said back there." He replied simply. I swallowed slightly at the look in his eyes, they seemed almost blank. "Tell me what happened Karst. You were Felix's friend; tell me why my son isn't coming back." My parted slightly, but nothing more than shocked silence escaped them. I tried to say something to tell him he was wrong. But I couldn't form the words; I couldn't spin a deeper lie. So I just turned away from him, away from his questioning eyes.

"What's done is done." I said. "Can you blame me for lying?"

"Tell me what happened." He ordered moving to stand in front of me, but I couldn't. I could barely convince myself of what had happened, I couldn't tell him.

"Isaac will be able to tell you what happened." I replied coldly. He blinked, but wouldn't let it go. Instead he changed the question, to something that shocked me even more.

"Why aren't you coming back?" He asked me over the winds. Again, I could only stare.

"W… What?" I asked, shaken and unable to hide it.

"You have no intentions of returning to Prox Karst." He replied. "Agatio does, but you don't. I can see it in your eyes. Just like I could see how you were lying about my son." I turned away again, walking a few steps before I paused and shook my head.

"Why should I come back?" I asked coldly, "Menardi was it. There isn't anything left for me in Prox, or-or anywhere. Why should I keep going if there's nothing?" I chuckled slightly as I turned to face him again. "My sister was right." I said, "You go out there, and you come back with nothing but regrets." I gestured to the south, to the rest of the world, with my scythe. The same weapon that had taken Felix's life.

"I'm going to Mars Lighthouse, to _try_ and make up for killing, one of the last important people in my life."

_**--End Flashback-- **_

Karst's eyes shot open, and she sat up straight in bed. Her vision was blurred for a moment as she glanced around her small room. It taking a moment before she realized that there were tears flooding her eyes, again.

"Damn it." She muttered to herself as she scrubbed at her eyes, wiping the tears away, only to have more spring up in their stead. "Stop, crying." She ordered, only to fail half-way through the order as her voice caught on a sob.

She rubbed her arms to try and calm herself after her dream, feeling that the deep gouges on her arm had healed over. Karst ran her hands up to her shoulders, her hands jumping away from the skin as she felt something unfamiliar. She bit off a curse as she firmly ran her hands over her skin, feeling the scar left from Mars Lighthouse. Perhaps not what most would call a scar, but it still made her self conscious.

She continued to run her hands over the skin, and Karst tried to get her breathing back under control. She held her head in her hands as she tried to block out the voices in her mind. Her own doubts and regrets.

She had been so sure she'd killed him, thought that he'd been gone forever. It had all been because she had held so much rage towards Isaac. She hadn't been able to shake that sense of guilt over lying. Even as she had made her way through the lighthouse, determined to try and set things right. In the end, that too had just ended up hurting him even more.

"I'm sorry..." She wept, knowing that it would never be enough. "Felix, I—" Karst was cut off as she tried to force back the pain inside her. She brought her knees up to her face and sobbed against the thick covers of her bed, her own thoughts hurting her.

Karst was so, _sick,_ of crying like this. She hated how incredibly weak it made her feel. Like she couldn't do anything for herself to make it end. Having him back in the village, it should have helped her; it should have made her feel better. And it had, to a point. When she'd seen him entering the village, for a moment all of the pain she had been feeling for so long had all melted away. And she'd wanted nothing more than to go over and welcome him like so many others were.

Until reality had come crashing back. He hated her, he must. She'd almost killed him twice. The first time with no reason at all, completely unprovoked she and Agatio had tried to kill him, and his friends. If he was still the same Felix, then he'd hate her simply for harming his sister, not caring what she'd done to him. That was who he was, always seeming to put others first. It was one of the reasons she had come to...

"Felix," Karst sobbed bitterly, she wrapped her arms around her knees, trying to smother her cries, "I have no right to say I love you..."


	14. Rescue

**Chapter 14**

Rescue

Felix strode into the Proxian Inn without a word, unable to shake the odd prickling sensation along his back that had been plaguing him for the past three days.

She was alive. Karst was alive. Gods, he'd spent months fighting with himself over whether or not she could have lived, and she had. He hadn't even waited to get settled in the Inn before he'd searched out some one to tell him of Karst. He'd seen Agatio up and well on the same night, but he'd been to busy to ask. Felix had made a B-line for the Sanctum the moment Jenna had taken her eyes off him, she seemed determined to be his shadow.

He'd climbed up the steps to the small cave the sick were kept in, forcefully keeping his eyes from the grave-yard in case there were any new monuments. Felix doubted he'd ever be able to forget the sudden release he'd felt, when the Great Healer had told him that both of them had made a complete recovery. Karst was alive…

Damn it, he could have wept when he heard those three words. She was okay, she really was. Felix didn't know what he would have done if she had died, even thinking on it now was enough to break him. He'd almost lost her, he'd come so incredibly close to watching her die. And then he'd seen her. Just now, near the river. She'd just, been there.

He'd been speaking with one of Puelle's advisors, about how the Rift was sealing itself. Jenna standing next to him rather bored, but listening none the less. It had just been by chance that he'd looked away, out across the small river, Karst had been there, right _there,_ and he hadn't even seen her.

She hadn't been wearing the armor he knew the others had come to associate with her. A pair of simple gloves over her small hands, folded in under the thick sleeves of the woolen sweater she wore. A plain leather belt circled her waist, helping to keep up the grey trousers tucked into her boots. She'd seen him as well, he was sure. They had both stood there for a moment; Felix had watched a slight shadow pass behind her ruby eyes, and how she tensed slightly.

He'd had to look away for a moment, as Jenna grabbed his arm and pulled it slightly, saying something about visiting another person. Felix wasn't sure what he'd said in response, all he'd been focused on was making sure that it really was Karst over there. But when he'd managed to look back, she was gone

He had almost gone after her. There weren't every many places for Karst to run off to, he could have found her eventually. But he had found he couldn't move.

Felix sat down on his bed down-stairs, running his hand back through his bangs. She'd run from him, did Karst really hate him so much, that she couldn't take the sight of him anymore? Did his presence alone cause her grief?

After she'd vanished, Felix had just left, he hadn't heeded Jenna when she'd called him, and he knew he'd be in for it when she returned to the Inn. He'd just walked back here silently; he needed at least a few minutes to think things through.

Wasn't there anything he could do? Something that wouldn't result in more pain for either of them?

_**--FlashBack--**_

Pain. There was so much of it.

My leg was the worst. I could feel the wound on the back of my left thigh right above my knee breaking open again, staining my boot and pant-legs crimson. My chest was still bound tightly, the various slashes and stabs helping to drain me more so.

But I had to keep going; I couldn't stop now just because it hurt. I had to try and find them. I had to try and help save them. I had to try and save Karst.

Because I was so tired, the deep red tile covering the Lighthouse had me running in constant circles. I was in the central chamber with the vanishing doors. Again. It was enough to drive me insane.

'_Damn it!' _I thought, frustration welling up, _'When have I_**ever** _gotten lost in this, or _**any**, _lighthouse!?'_ I'd need to stop and rest soon, this was taking too much of a toll on me. I glanced around the chamber, sending hate-full glares to the momentous dragon-bust in the wall before me.

I was desperate to use any of my powers to help relieve the pain running through me. But even though it felt like fire coming up my leg before slicing through everything else, I had to conserve my magic, no matter what it meant for me. Jenna would call me suicidal for coming here, every part of me reasoning that I should still be back in Prox with the others. None of us, including myself, had escaped the Doom Dragon unscathed. I should still be in the Sanctum being taken care of; I could swallow my pride if it meant an end to this constant paint.

What would mom and dad do if they woke up, and I'd completely vanished? I probably really was insane for coming all this way; it was the middle of the night for crying out loud! Or at least, it had been when I'd left… I stumbled up the pale white steps, thinking I might be able to find a place to rest near one of the statues.

Yes, I wanted to go back. Go back to Prox and get better, then go back home. Really go home, back to Vale. Go back to Vale with all of my new friends, and see if I could start living right. The thought was more than slightly comforting; it had been almost four years now, not counting the few days I had hidden behind my mask.

But then I'd remember why I was here in the middle of the night. Why I'd left to come back here, back to this nightmarish place where I'd almost lost my parents, my sister, and even my own life and world.

My friends were safe, yes. But not all of them. As dear to me as Isaac and the others were, they weren't the ones I worried about first when it came to the trials of Mars Lighthouse. The seven of them weren't the only important friends I had, and there was absolutely no way I could go on, knowing I'd left Karst and Agatio for dead. **Never**.

My frustration just kept on growing as I tried to think clearly, everything becoming difficult as I felt my fatigue gaining on me. And I tripped over my own feet near the lapis in between the statues. My world spun, and my vision blacked out for a moment as I tried to reach out, and grab the small arm of one of the grey Dragon Statues.

'_No, not now, I can't give up now!'_ I thought in a panic, the floor seemed to jump out from under my feet._ 'No, Karst I... I can't give up now… No!' _Amidst the spinning stone I could have sworn I saw a small flare from the Dragon Head.

"**_Felix!_**" I slammed down hard on the tile, and I might have blacked out for a moment. The only thing I could focus on was how everything suddenly began to ache painfully; it became hard to breathe as my head pounded viciously. I didn't hear the person coming, or realize that there was anyone**to** come, until I felt a cold hand come down on my shoulder.

"Felix? Felix, are you alright? By Luna, what are you doing out here?" I couldn't recognize the voice, and I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes tightly as the room wouldn't stop spinning. I bit back a small yelp as it felt as if I had been dunked in cold water. Rivulets of ice running over and through me, making me shiver from head to toe. My teeth began to chatter at the shock, but I was relieved to feel the pain instantly reduced to a dull throb.

"Felix." It took a moment for my vision to clear. But when it did I was able to look up into Piers' golden eyes. My companion and friend was crouched down next to me, his weary face framed by his aquamarine hair, no longer held back by his absent headdress. He kept one hand on my shoulder as he looked down at me, his expression worried as I tried to gather my strength again.

"Stay down." He ordered as I tried to sit up. Needless to say, I couldn't argue much, my head spun again at even the small attempt to get up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice sounding a bit hoarse, Piers gave me a flat look.

"A question I would like to ask you." He replied, I only just then noticed the cast around his left arm. I hadn't seen it before, and for a moment didn't know why he would need it.

'_Oh… Wait,' _I thought, _'His arm was crushed by the dragon, I remember now.'_

"I followed you." He stated simply, I glanced back up at him.

"How?" I asked, "I checked in on everyone before I left, you were asleep." He shook his head at me.

"That is my answer, and I am sticking to it." Piers said, removing his hand from my shoulder to regard me. "Now why are **_you_** here Felix?" He demanded.

I shifted slightly on the floor, sucking in a sharp breath as my leg throbbed painfully at the small disturbance. Both of my hands flew to the deep gash, and I was only just able to keep myself from summoningmy powers to heal it.

Piers didn't miss a beat, his good hand shone blue for a moment, before the air was filled with a flurry of small blue sparks. Amidst the tiny whirlwind, I could almost see a small fairy dancing back and forth. The image faded to fast to see it clearly though, but I had seen the small sprite to many times by now to really care.

I let out a small sigh as the iciness returned again, bringing with it more energy, as well as pushing the pain away a bit more. I felt the talon-slice across the back of my upper-leg scabbing over again, not quite healing, but far better than nothing. I looked over at Piers who seemed even more drained now; he looked a bit put out that he couldn't heal it all the way. Then again, his Psynergy had been drained again and again since we'd reached the Lighthouse. It was only to be expected that he hadn't had nearly enough time to recover yet. Piers was still glaring daggers at me though as I messaged the wounded area gently.

"And why haven't you tried to heal yourself, Felix?" He demanded a slight edge in his voice. "Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" I bit my lip and looked away,

"I'm not trying to get myself hurt." I replied. A moment later I raised my eyes again, only to find two golden ones continuing to glare at me, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. I took a deep breath to steel my resolve.

"I have to find them Piers." I said solemnly, he blinked.

"Find who?" He questioned, "Everyone's back in Prox; remember?" I shook my head, glancing away again. I was always being accused of as being a traitor. When I'd let Saturos and Menardi learn of my old friendship with Isaac, they had instantly stopped trusting me, how did I tell Piers about Karsy and Agatio without the same result?

Piers sat back on his heels for a moment, thinking, his good arm unconsciously cradling the injured one.

"Felix, the only one's left in the Lighthouse are Agatio and K—" He cut himself off "Oh" He said quietly. I bit my lip and kept my eyes down, not wanting to see my friend's expression. I wasn't aware that I had my pant leg in a fist, until the coarse cloth brushed up against my wound roughly. I couldn't help but jump slightly at the pain, but I waved Piers' hand away as he offered to help again. We were both silent for a few minutes, and again I began to feel anxious, it was as if I could feel their lives slipping away. Even if I was too late already, I had to at least try.

"But, Felix." Piers said, interrupting my train of thought. I glanced over at my friend; he was looking the other way, his eyes half closed, and a solemn expression on his face, as he seemed to be mulling over something. "Why?" he asked, I blinked at the question,

"What?" I asked, not sure what he meant exactly, Piers glanced back at me, a puzzled look in his burnished eyes.

"Why would you come here, in the middle of the night, in your condition, after everything that's happened in the past few hours," He paused and shook his head, "To try and save the pair that tried to kill us, when we didn't do anything?" I bit my lip and looked away again. It was times like these that I wished I'd been a bit more open with the others, including Jenna, about the three years I had spent in Prox.

"Why did you follow me, in the middle of the night, in your condition, after everything that's happened?" I asked him. Piers blinked a few times, his brow furrowing as he answered,

"Because you're my friend." He replied, and I nodded.

"That's why I'm here too." I glanced back down at the crimson tiles, a few of them a slightly darker shade now. "I have to try and help them Piers." I heard my friend let out a small sigh,

"Felix." He said sympathetically, "They promised to fight until they saw the beacon, and it has been hours since it was fired." I wanted to stop listening, Piers was telling me the same things that I had been arguing with myself about since I had first forced myself out of the Sanctum. "There's a good chance they didn't even live to see the beacon fired." He said softly, I gritted my teeth and shook my head, eyes tightly shut for some reason.

"It doesn't matter" I said flatly, "I have to try; I won't give up on them!" With that thought in my head, I managed to force myself to my feet. Piers was up in an instant as well, his good hand out to make sure I didn't fall again.

"Hang on a moment—Felix you are not strong enough—Hey, wait!" Piers shouted; I didn't heed him as I started walking. I knew I was being hard-headed again, perhaps clinging to false hope. But at the moment, how I was acting wasn't all that important to me.

Unfortunately, I didn't get very far until my strength gave out again. Piers grabbed my arm, helping me to stay standing straight. I hadn't noticed how hard it had become to breathe, but I wasn't willing to stop and rest again. I'd been in conditions similar to this before. But then again, running through the corridors in search of Sentinel had never been life-or-death.

Piers didn't let go of my arm. I tried to shake him off, but he just hung on tighter.

"Damn it, Felix." He said harshly, "I know that you can be stubborn, and I've traveled with you to long not to know that when you get an idea in your head you will not stop. But, why in Hydros' name is this so important to you?" I tensed and gritted my teeth at the constant questions, my patience wearing thin, and my earlier frustration building into anger.

"You don't know what it was like here." I said darkly as I rounded on him. I tried to keep the anger I felt from my voice and eyes, but judging by his face, I failed miserably.

"Where?" Piers asked warily, treading lightly now.

"Here!" I shouted furiously, throwing my arms up and gesturing to the Lighthouse. I felt worthless, completely and utterly useless. Damn it, **_I_** was the one who led us through the Lighthouses, why couldn't I get through one when it really mattered!? It just didn't seem fair, a part of my feeling guilty as I took my frustration out on Piers.

"Here, in this forsaken wasteland for three damn years! Do you have any idea what that's like?" Piers flinched slightly as I couldn't seem to stop myself. "No body talks to you, almost everyone looks at you like some kind of freak. You're parents are a mess, and you friends father is an inch from insanity." I finally remembered who it was I was speaking to, and managed to stop talking. I turned away from him and clamped my teeth down on my tongue, hard enough to draw blood. There were a few tense moments of silence,

"I'm sorry." I muttered "I have no right to talk" There was another period of silence between us. My anger melting away as I tried to fight that crushing sense of guilt, welling up inside.

"Yes, you do." Piers said quietly after a moment, his cool hand resting on my shoulder again. "No one has had it easy leading up to this quest Felix. No one. But you and Jenna have defiantly had it the harshest." I bent my head and still didn't turn to face him.

"Maybe it was all a joke." I murmured, "Maybe they were just pretending to be kind to me, trying to build trust or something so that I would train for the Lighthouses" Piers' grip on my arm slackened, before it simply fell away.

"Do you really believe that?" He asked solemnly. I stood there for a moment, thinking. I wasn't sure what to say, so many things could be seen as just acts, but

I remembered when I'd been attacked by those two men. I remembered how angry Agatio had been, and how much time he'd spent helping me get my strength back. I remembered how much time the both of them must have put into that mask. How much care they had used when getting it ready, before finally giving it to me. And I remembered how… the day I had left, Karst had been crying, and she never wept, never… But she had for me, and then

"No," I said quietly, shaking my head at the same time. "No, I don't believe that." I turned to face Piers; I couldn't help but notice the trace amounts of sadness in his golden eyes.

"I don't know why they attacked us, Piers," I said letting my eyes fall again, "And if they're gone, I might never know why. But I can't just walk away. If their dead now, it doesn't matter, I have to see them with my own eyes." I didn't look back to see him nod, or notice him smiling slightly,

"Then we'd better get going." He said, walking past me. I stood there a moment, slightly confused as I turned to face him. Piers merely gave me a questioning glance. "Are you coming?" He asked,

"'_We'_?" I repeated dumbly, my friend gave me an expecting look.

"Yes, _'we'_. Now, are you coming, or do you expect me to try and find them myself?" He was smiling, like a trickster, he was smiling…

"But… Why?" I asked, Piers only shrugged,

"If they were that important to you, and if you still believe in them after everything that's happened, then I intend to help you." He explained, "Something important must have happened between the three of you. And I think I can trust you to share what that might have been when you're comfortable with the idea."

I didn't know what to say. At first I was just shocked that he wasn't trying to convince me to leave them, then that he wasn't attempting to drag me back to Prox. But it sunk in after a moment.

"Thank you, Piers."

* * *

"This looks familiar." Piers commented; glancing around the corridor we were in. The two of us had been wandering around for a while, growing more and more anxious as each passage had led the wrong way. But this time it we were defiantly heading in the right direction.

We strode side-by-side into the next room, both of us looking around to make sure there were no demons waiting for us. We'd been lucky so far, most of the behemoths had been scared off by the beacon, but there was nothing keeping them from coming back now.

Yes, we were defiantly on the right path. We entered a long chamber, rivers of magma churning on either side of a slender, unadorned pathway. The molten stone giving off an eerie light that filled the space, and spilled into the next room.

"There." Piers breathed as we were able to get a clear view into the next chamber. In the room before us was a pedestal, a small flame flickering slightly, as if waiting patiently to be blasted into a full inferno once more. Two groves ran along the floor, away from the pedestal, leading to the wall on either side, where the energy would then run into both of the momentous Dragon-Heads, protruding from the crimson stone.

On the far wall there was yet another Bust, jaws half open where I had placed the Mars Star. The dragon's crimson fangs glittering like red gold in the low light. Two intense eyes seemed to seethe as they stared out at the world, daring anyone to come closer. I almost thought they looked intrigued, as the ruby-like stone shimmered and glowed ethereally, almost focusing on myself.

But the splendor of the Lighthouse's inner chamber couldn't hold my attention. My eyes quickly moving to pick out two forms, each lying broken on the dark stone.

"Karst" I whispered. I left Piers standing there as I rushed over to where she lay unmoving on the tile floor. I cringed inwardly as my boots met a puddle of her blood. I tried to ignore the frightening amount, wanting to focus on her instead.

Karst lay, seemingly dead, on her side, in much the same position as how I had left her. One hand reaching out towards the doorway, the other curled up against her chest. I knelt down facing her, feeling ill as the blood quickly soaked through my pant-legs. My own wound beginning to wake up again. Not that that mattered though, this was the reason I had come all this way without using any of my Psynergy.

Gently, I placed my hands on both her shoulders, closing my eyes and trying to focus on her. I couldn't ignore the gash cutting into her stomach, or the slash across her cheek. I knew both wounds had come from my blade.

'_I didn't know it was you, Karst.'_ I thought to myself as I tried to get wipe away of some of the dried blood on her face. _'I didn't know I swear it. If I had, please, please know I would never have done it. I'm sorry it took me so long to come back' _

"Revive." I whispered, reaching deep inside of me to take hold of that condensed ball of warmth within me. It had grown so much stronger from when I'd healed her the first time, everything coming so much easier as I cast the spell over her. But she didn't respond.

"Karst," I said hoarsely, trying again, still nothing. "Karst come on"

I gave a small start as I heard a strangled groan behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Piers glowing brightly from where he was crouched over Agatio. The warrior shifting slightly as Piers brought him back.

"D-Damn" He stuttered, "It's… s-so cold" Agatio gave something close to a whimper as Piers' powers faltered. I could tell that the Lemurian was still horribly drained, and the fact that Mars Lighthouse was probably beating down on him wasn't helping at all. I heard Agatio say something directed at Piers, the Mariner gave him a short answer, it sounded like; '_Please don't call me Alex.'_ I smiled at that. It was only a little forced.

But then I looked back down at Karst, and even that slight, warm feeling died. Washed away as guilt welled up inside of me again.

I hadn't noticed her shoulders were both bleeding until I removed one of my hands, and found the palm of my glove coated in crimson. I didn't know why she was bleeding there; I couldn't remember anyone attacking the shoulders, not that I'd want to recall if it had happened.

It didn't matter though, how blood-soaked she was made no difference. It was still my fault; I was still the one who had attacked her.

'_Damn it, I didn't know it was you, Karst,'_ I thought to myself, _'I saw a pair of dragons, I didn't see the both of you, I'm so sorry'_ Gently, I wiped away the blood trickling down from her temple, where Ivan's blade had-

'_That's no excuse.'_ My thoughts darkened as I reprimanded myself. _'After all,_ _out of everyone, aren't **I **the one most familiar with that, particular, Proxian talent?' _I tried to shut out the voice, tried to ignore that ring of truth.

I should have known.

I should have recognized what was happening.

But I hadn't, and now they were the ones paying the price.

"Karst…" I breathed. I don't know how; or why exactly I did it. I suppose I just felt so helpless, as I repeatedly failed to bring her back. Gently, oh so carefully, I managed to work my arms in under her. I kept her head up with one hand as I lifted her unmoving form up against me. I propped her head up on my shoulder, positioned in a way so that I could still see her face, and wrapped my arms around her carefully. Never giving up trying to bring her back, even as it only drained what little energy I still retained.

But bring her back from where? Again, I knew I was grasping at false hope. I could feel it, or rather, I couldn't. She was cold, so incredibly cold, like she was nothing but ice. I moved the arm I had around her shoulders, trying not to acknowledge that there was no heart-beat. I felt tears welling up but bit them back. Some friend I was, leaving her like that to die here, it didn't matter that she'd been the one to push me on.

I looked down into her face, gods she'd lost enough blood to have died right after the battle. Those tears still blurred my vision and I could just barely keep them from falling again. She looked like she was asleep. If not for how cold she remained in my arms, I probably could have convinced myself of that. Karst looked so calm now, so peaceful. Her ruby eyes closed; rosy brow smooth of any worry or pain.

"Felix?" I didn't look over as I heard Piers calling my name, "Felix?" He repeated. I kept my eyes on her face as my friend made his way over to me, and crouched down by my side.

"She's dead." I said softly, my voice sounding dead in my own ears. "I guess I just wasn't fast enough." I could feel Piers' burnished eyes on me, filling with sympathy. I didn't deserve my friend's concern, not now. It was my fault that this had happened, had I just handled things better at Jupiter Lighthouse… Perhaps if I'd kept Piers from coming, I might have been able to speak more freely with Karst and Agatio. Maybe we could have formed an alliance, like what was later forged between Isaac and I.

Piers reached forward without my notice, one hand coming to rest on Karst's neck, feeling around for her pulse. That sympathy became more prominent as he remained like that for a few moments, before he withdrew his hand with a small, defeated, sigh.

"I'm sorry, Felix." He said quietly after a moment, honoring her I suppose, before he gently set his good hand down on my shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "She died peacefully friend. And we can still save Agatio. Take heart in that." I nodded as he stood again, returning to Agatio. I felt something deep inside of my breaking. I clenched my teeth at a sudden well of emotion.

She was gone. The thought left me feeling so hollow inside. How had we gone from such good friends, to, _this_? To enemies? She, my attacker, and I, her killer?

I tightened my hold on her slightly, bringing her head up under my chin. I reached up to stroke the back of her head, perhaps comb out some of the dry and crusted blood from her hair. But then I caught one look at my palm, still wet from where she had bled, I couldn't touch her with that. It was awkward, but I managed to remove the enchanted leather with little fuss. And I just stayed there, and allowed myself to hold her, for what I knew would be the last time.

I tensed, and something inside, that part of me that loathed everything I had done since I had begun this quest. That part of me that had never wanted the kind of power I had needed, to travel around the world for the benefit of others. That part that wanted to look out for nothing but myself, that selfish part deep inside of me, it rebelled against what was happening. What had made me so damn important, that I had to end up losing her like this? Why was it that, I couldn't have at least partly made her happy?

She'd never been truly happy. Never. All I had ever wanted was to see her life filled with something that could pass for joy. Why was this the only way for her to gain that? Why did she have to die to be happy?

'_Why do you have to leave me to be at peace?' _

It wasn't closure. Not this, the wound wasn't _closing_, it wasn't _healing_; it was still being dealt. Tears are persistent things, I hadn't known to what extent though. Just like I hadn't known to what extent I cared about Karst, until she had turned on me atop Jupiter Lighthouse.

It didn't matter, I was being stupid, but really, I didn't give a damn about what had happened on that stupid tower! I just didn't care! I wanted answers, of course I did. Just because I'd helped Isaac she'd tried to kill me, how was that really treason?

I held her even closer as I pressed my face against her head. The tears had finally broken through as I placed a small kiss in her hair. It didn't matter how angry or hurt I was because of Jupiter; it didn't mean I wanted to loose her!

'_Karst, I can go forever without those answers, as long as, just for a moment, I can have you back…' _

There was a short pause, tears still running down my face as I closed my eyes and just kept her close. I felt a tingle down my spine, and I opened my eyes as a voice spoke into the back of my mind. Like the soothing voice of the statues inside Venus and Mercury Lighthouses. The strong, compelling voice of Mars's Dragons echoed in my mind.

'_Very well then.'_

I can't explain what happened after that. All of the light in the room suddenly cut out, leaving everything in darkness. I heard Piers say something quickly, but couldn't pick it up exactly. On impulse, I looked up at where the main dragon head was mounted on the wall, my eyes instantly drawn to a pair of immense crimson eyes, glowing menacingly in the inky shadows.

"Felix, what--?" Piers was cut off as the Dragon's eyes burst into gouts of flame. A harsh light built in the back of its throat, instantly blinding me in the darkness as a single color filled my vision; Gold.

Alchemy.

The condensed ray fired out past the Dragon's fangs, moving with the speed and force of a cannon, ten times over. The blast causing the entire structure to tremble as a deafening roar echoed throughout the cavernous spaces inside.

I couldn't register the pain until it rendered me breathless, giving me no time to scream, as it felt as if my flesh were being seared from my bones. It was as if I were being crushed, drowned, suffocated, and charred, all at once. The blinding light of Alchemy still ricocheting off the walls like Cruel Ruin, separating once more into the different parts, so as every other section slammed into Karst or I.

And all at once it was gone.

"Felix!" I was on my back, I couldn't figure out what had happened. I wasn't in the right place either; I was on the other side of the room near where Piers and Agatio were. I looked up dazed and exhausted, and saw Piers looking between me and the Dragon statue. The same question on both our minds; but it was Agatio who actually said it.

"What… was _that_?"

I was gasping for breath, the pain fading slowly, and leaving me numb, inside and out. My vision refused to focus properly, and I everything began spinning rapidly again. I shut my eyes, trying to fight nausea, and to sit up, but Karst wouldn't let go of my shirt, and the dizziness kept hindering-

My mouth went dry and my eyes snapped open instantly. I looked over and Karst, she lay on her stomach beside me, one of her arms across my chest, her hand landing on my far shoulder. Where she had a weak grip on the cloth.

Piers had noticed this as well, his eyes were wide as he made his way onto her other side, placing one hand on her back and closing his eyes. After a moment, he glanced back up at me, an amazed look on his face.

"It's so weak" He said, a disbelieving smile working its way up. "But-" I ignored all the discomfort and pain I had been feeling, not caring that Piers was right there as I sat up, and scoped her right into my arms again.

"Karst." I called; my voice thick with pent-up emotion as I placed one hand over hers. I swallowed hard as she began to shiver; I could tell she was still terribly drained. And cold, she was still so cold; Karst didn't open her eyes as I called her name. I wrapped my arms around her tightly as Piers handed me something, it was a five pointed crystal, yellow in colour, a psycrystal. Where he had gotten it I couldn't say, but as the palm-sized stone shattered and melded into my arm, it gave me the energy I needed to cast my spell one last time.

Karst jumped slightly as I wove the energy over her, giving a small cry as it jarred her wounds, and calming as I cast threaded softer, cuing energies through the delicate mesh over and over again. Karst buried her face against me, seeking warmth. Her grip on my shirt growing stronger as I began to feel my fatigue taking over again, unable to push it away as I concentrated on her, Piers was the one to help me as he reached over and his own web of sparkling light. After I had exhausted myself, I could see that she was only semi-conscious; and still shivering slightly. I kept my arms around her securely, my mind blank for a moment. I could feel it; it was so faint it was as if it would stop at any moment. It was her heart.

The whole world seemed to slow for a moment, and I heard Piers speaking with Agatio, though only two words reached me.

"She's alive."

_**--End FlashBack-- **_

Felix bowed his head, remembering everything that had happened after that. Piers had taken over helping Agatio return to the town, since Karst had needed to be carried, and with his broken arm he couldn't do much. Unlike last time, Felix's exposure to Alchemy had drained the very last of his powers, and he had collapsed the minute he'd entered the Sanctum.

He'd woken up to hear Jenna's relieved, and a little later enraged, voice. His apologies about the night before had ended up with her getting **REALLY** mad at him, and curtly informing him that it had been **THREE** days since he'd stumbled back into Prox with Piers, Agatio, and Karst in tow. Later that same day, Felix was run-down by Agatio's emotional sisters, mother and Grandmother, plus a few aunts and cousins; the entire family showing their appreciation.

Oddly, Piers had taken much longer than him to recover, but it wasn't something that the group had chosen to worry about.

Regardless of all the excitement over the "Rescue", in the week that followed, before they were to set off for Vale, Karst never awoke once. The Healer's assistants were able to give her fluids, water and broth, but they were all worried she may not pull through even after all they'd done. When Felix wasn't with Jenna or Isaac, watching over their parents, he was at her side, reminding himself that she was still there

Felix tugged off his scarf, boots and sweater; at least he'd never chosen to wear his armor when staying in a village, the stuff was to damn uncomfortable. He reached down and placed them next to his pack, which was considerably more worn since the Djinn had been let out.

He felt drained for some reason, not at all concerned with dinner, which would be soon. He wanted to at least lie down for a while; he wouldn't get much peace once Jenna caught up with him. He wondered where she was anyways, knowing her she would have just stormed into the Inn after him, but so far the Apocalypse hadn't arrived. Maybe she was with the Elder

Felix had just closed his eyes when he heard a loud bang up-stairs. Meaning he had approximately three seconds before-

"We need to talk."


	15. Tribunal

16

**I didn't by my own explanation of Jupiter Lighthouse, so I'm extending on it in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Tribunal

"This'll be great!"

"I cannot _wait_ to see the looks on their faces."

"Hey, Alex, I think-"

"Agatio, if you call me Alex one more time, I swear, I'll-"

"Don't argue you two. Stay focused."

"Yes Ma'am." Piers and Agatio both said humbly as they looked back at the papers the Elder's wife, Marci, held. Piers had heard talk that the kindly old woman had lost some of her flare when her son had died. But the sparkle in her crimson eyes seemed to show that playing matchmaker was exactly what the doctor ordered.

"Now." She said lightly, her lips pulled up in a small smile, "Let's go over this one more time." She pointed at Piers,

"Borrow a Djinni from Sheba, and put Felix to sleep for a little while," The Mariner recited. Marci nodded as she looked at Maria, the midnight-haired Proxian smirked.

"Ask Karst to help around the Inn," She said mischievously,

"An give her a bop on the head if she won't come." Her brother added. Marci nodded once more, clapping her hands together happily,

"And lock the both of them in the Inn until they can work everything out. Marvelous!" Piers felt his smile grow into a full-blown grin as the group waited a while between each person leaving, trying to make sure no one noticed anything suspicious.

Who knew what kind of people one could find in a Broom Closet?

The plan might be a _**bit** _over the top. Okay, it was _**way** _over the top, and much of it was uncalled for, but there was still a nice chance that it could work. He'd just have to make sure the Sol Blade went _'Missing'_ for a little while afterwards, so that Felix didn't _'Find'_ it buried in the Mariner's stomach.

"Hey, Alex, I-"

"What did I just say about calling me Alex?" Piers moaned; his eye twitching slightly as he faced Agatio, "Do I look _anything_ like that stoic war-monger?" Agatio raised one finger, his mouth half open to reply as Piers slapped one hand down over his eyes.

"Don't answer that. **Please**, don't answer that..."

* * *

'_Coulda been Jenna, there's a very good chance it was just Jenna. Why would it have been anyone other than Jenna? I mean, it's perfectly reasonable that it was just Jenna who was holding onto his arm so possessively. What's so bad about his sister showing her affection that way? Yes, I'm positive it was just Jenna.'_

Karst slapped one hand over her eyes as she fell backwards, and onto the long couch in her home in front of the fire. She still had her boots on, but had deposited her gloves and sweater on one of the chairs.

Damn it, why couldn't she have gotten a half-decent look at that girl with Felix? A flash of auburn hair was all she had been able to see past him. Not that she'd been _looking_ at the young woman who had attached herself to him like that. _No_, she'd been _slightly_ more interested in Felix himself.

Another storm was blowing in; she could hear the winds blowing past the top of the chimney, slipping through the small cracks in between the mortar. It had been almost a decade since major repairs had been made to the house, but Karst chose not to think on why that was. Focusing instead on the power she could feel building within the storm. They were less frequent now, and noticeably weaker than Karst could ever remember them being while growing up. But that didn't mean they were at all quiet.

She flipped over on to her stomach, using her stretched out arms as a pillow as she turned her face towards the fire. Karst tried to follow the flames with her eyes as they licked at the wood. They were sending various shadows dancing across the walls in the rusty-gold light, the whole house seeming rather dark with only the content bundle of fire in the central pit.

'_It was probably just Jenna. I mean, it's not like he could have found some one. It's only been... a year?'_ Had it been that long already? Karst continued to lay there musing.

The length of time seeming to long, but as she thought on it, it really made sense. A full year she'd spent since Mars Lighthouse had been fired, and Prox and the rest of the world saved. A full year since she had been spared from death, and had returned to her... home. A full year since Felix had brought her back, and then left before she could finally make her apologies...

_**--FlashBack--**_

'_I'm cold; it's just, so cold...'_ I thought; the pain running through me had grown to be too much for me to accept, I really couldn't feel my life slipping away anymore. _'I... Have to hang on; I have to see... the Beacon's light...'_ There were voices, my sight fading swiftly, so I could hardly make out the face above me. But I could see enough, tears formed, blinding me even more as a hand rested lightly on my cheek,

'_Your hands are so… warm...'_ I thought slowly,_ 'I had, forgotten...'_ I knew there were two dark eyes focused on me, and I couldn't keep back the feelings of complete relief as I truly knew whom it was.

'_Felix, I was... so worried about you... I thought... But you're here now..._'

"You must fire the Beacon..." I choked, unable to say what I wanted to him, "Please... Let me see the Light of Mars, before I die..."

More voices, many speaking at once. His hand stayed there for a moment though, I could feel his presence watching over me, and then he was gone. And I heard footsteps fading away down the halls.

_'You're alive...'_

_

* * *

It must have been hours. I don't know why it was I didn't move on. Everything still pained me beyond belief, my senses continuing to fade, hardly intact. But I could taste the blood in my mouth. Could feel the wetness along my skin and knew it to be more of my life pouring out of me, and into the Lighthouse._

'_Have to... hold on... The beacon... have to tell him...'_

There was… a shard of stone, just under my hand. I didn't know where it had come from; that would've been too much to think on. It had one sharp edge on it, right at my finger tips. I suppose it was something to focus on, I think it helped me somehow.

'_I have... to see... the Beacon...'_ It didn't take much of my strength to roll the small piece of ceramic around; I could feel it dig into my fingers if I pressed slightly. Though, how that one small pain made it through to me, I could never say exactly. All I knew was that it did, and that I had to fight to make sure I didn't lose that awareness.

'_I have... to say I'm... sorry...'_ I don't know how long I lay there fading, but all at once, my ears picked up a faint sound, a rumble somewhere in the distance. My beaten flesh picking up on a slight disturbance in the blood pooled around me. Was it the Beacon? No, Jupiter hadn't shifted in the slightest, until the Star had been cast in, then the rumbling had begun full-force.

But… what if the tremors _were_ at full force, and I was simply to far gone to sense it? Not something I should have been thinking at the moment, but... what else was there?

Dimly, I almost thought I felt a surge of power, and the echo of a fierce roar reached my ears. Was it the demons fleeing the tower? Running away from the beacon? What was-

_I see you both still live._

My eyes were closed, and I felt a powerful presence over me. I would have cracked one eye open to see who, or what, it was, but that was too much to ask of myself. I already knew anyways.

_Whether or not the beacon is fired, you shall perish here._

Wise One. Its words didn't phaze me, that was what I had come here for, wasn't it? To die, and repent for what I had done? I knew Felix was alive, at least, I thought I did. My senses had failed me atop one Lighthouse, why should I trust them in the belly of another?

_Hmm. I see you have not accepted that it was indeed the Venus-Adept who felled you. Understandable. Perhaps my illusions have clouded your sight more than I had originally surmised._

'_Your, illusions...?'_ I wanted to speak, but I couldn't open my mouth, of bring my voice to work. What did it mean by, _'It's illusions'_? For a moment, I almost thought I could feel the Stone's single eye on me.

_Alchemy may yet be unleashed, but only by souls worthy of the power of the Golden Sun. Neither of you are worthy._

Stupid rock, Agatio and I knew this. The Lighthouse had already told us we lacked the will to go on. It had said that just before it had stolen our forms, made us into those blood-thirsty demons!

_No. You failed long before Mars Lighthouse. You showed that you were un-worthy atop Jupiter._

My stomach clenched. Jupiter's Aerie, where we had turned against- where we had almost killed...

_You were not strong enough mentally. Physically, you held the power to complete your goals. But you could not find the strength to continue, once you witnessed your own weapon, coated in a dear-one's blood._

I thought I heard a scream, the kind you hear when some one's being harmed. I was finally able to pick up on Psynergy, some where off in the Lighthouse. There must have been intense amounts for me to feel it, all the way down in the bowels of the Tower. The structure shook again; I could hear the supports shifting slightly in unrest. What was happening up there?

_The time has come. It seems that, while you could never continue with such conflicting emotions in your mind. Isaac and his companions have proved themselves to be much more... How shall I put this? More… single-minded?_

'**Isaac's**_ group?'_ I thought _'But... It is_ **Felix's**_ destiny; _**he**_ is supposed to be the one who...wait... no...'_

Had I known any better, I would have said that the Stone of Sages was mocking us. And perhaps it was. Once more, the whole of Mars Lighthouse trembled. Clearly now, I could hear voices screaming, a mighty roar echoing through the tower.

Then silence. One last explosion of power, and there was no more sound. Nothing at all, it was deafening after the shouts and cries of the battle. My mind began to grow numb again, my consciousness slipping away, though I tried to remain focused on staying alive.

I realized again how frigid it was down here. With molten rock in the next room, I couldn't grasp how I was still frozen inside. I tried to open my eyes, barely cracking them before the soft light from the magma forced them closed again. The Wise One was, _somewhere_, close-by. But I couldn't tell where.

'_What if that explosion was...? What about... the beacon?'_ That cold sensation seemed stronger, robbing me of my feeble strength as I felt icy all over. I could feel death climbing up my legs, and through my arms, reaching for my heart. _'Felix, please... all of Prox; and... the rest of the world is... depending on you... Please...'_

Warmth. I... didn't know where it had come from, if flowed over me out of no-where, yet everywhere at once. Part of me thought I could feel the ground shaking violently beneath me, but... it was so far away. The echo of crimson tile shattering, as the Lighthouse tore itself to pieces, hardly registering in my ears. My own heart-beat, hollow and fading, all that I could make out as the warmth continued running like a river.

I knew it was fire, flames licking at the walls of the Lighthouse, filling the corridors up to the Aerie. Those flames brought warmth, brought strength. They gave me the strength I needed to slow the blood still dripping from my wounds, the strength I needed to bring myself back from the brink, if only for a little while.

It reminded me of him in a way; He was always so warm, maybe it was his mixed blood, he was of one element, but that didn't mean he didn't carry traits from both his own and Fire. He was always warm, like what I had felt that he'd kissed me softly. And he could make you feel so safe, like when he'd held me that night I'd been afraid.

I wanted to feel like that again, I wanted to feel his arms around me; I wanted to taste his lips against mine. I'd always had to be weak for him to hold me but... I was willing to be just me to have him. Not be the warrior, detached from everyone. Not that stoic victim, to proud to be helped at all. Just me, _me_...

_I'm afraid I cannot allow this._

In a flash it was all gone though, my thoughts grinding to a halt as that healing fire vanished. My eyes snapped open and a faint cry fluttered past my lips, and I could make out nothing but flames around me, but why couldn't I feel them anymore?

I panicked; losing that warmth was like losing him all over again, and I couldn't take the thought. The pain from my wounds, it had faded so quickly, but now it was back, hitting me like a blow. My vision was horribly clouded as I reached out blindly, trying to touch the flames again.

Cold, so cold. I ran into something, my hand up flat against whatever it was that was blocking me. A barrier, I felt the chill bite through my gloves, and my hand dropped down instantly. I didn't have the strength to cringe, not to weep at the unfairness or out of pain. I could feel the last of my hope dying within me.

"No..."

_I cannot allow you to survive. It would only serve to upset a balance that has been reached this day._

"His... family... don't..." _'So cold... w-why does it have to be; s-so cold?'_

_If Fate shall allow, Felix's family shall survive. Their rolls in this matter have ended; I have no hand to play in their lives any longer._

My mind was so numb. I was hardly aware that I was speaking, or what at all I was saying.

"No... Agatio..." _'My word is worth little enough; don't... don't make me break this last... promise...'_

The silence was deafening, my heart pounding in my ears. Everything fading out as the Wise One continued to block the warmth from me.

'_I... beseech you. Please... I'm going to be with... my family... don't make him... leave his...'_

* * *

I looked around me, trying to make sense of what had happened. Fire, it was everywhere. On all sides, above me, even under my feet, I couldn't see it burning anything; it was simply _there_. It just, _existed_, it was as if I was suspended in a fire-pit, but I could feel nothing holding me. Nor could I feel any heat from the flames, as they danced around my ankles. For a moment, how they all moved reminded me of how the winds must look if they were visible. Even my own breath disturbed the fires in their graceful and fluid dance.

I walked around in a daze, not sure how I was able to move at all, there was no ground, was there? And, hadn't I been, bleeding? I... I was hurt, I _had_ been hurt at least.

Where was I?

_I cannot allow that._

_I do not care!_

I glanced around, trying to find the voices in the flames. I felt a weight at my back as I turned, and saw my split cloak hanging down my back. I looked over my shoulders to get a better look, and had my chin bump up against a leather neck-guard. I blinked a few times, finally taking myself in as a whole.

I was wearing my armor. It... It was still coated in blood. I felt the color drain from my face; I couldn't be standing here if I had bled so much. I couldn't, not unless it was Fe- No. I cut the thought off instantly, shaking my head no. The last thing I remembered was...

_I understand your unrest-_

_I will not stand for your interference!_

'_Karst...'_

_You must take everything into consideration before you-_

_Silence, you meaningless pebble!_

I paused as I heard the voices; a bellowing, throaty, voice, along with a more reserved, calm one, both arguing with one another. And then a third one in the middle, oddly out of place in the mix. It was so much softer, seemingly almost unaware of the argument.

_'I didn't know it was you, Karst,'_

The voice sounded so close, as if the person were speaking right before me. But... it sounded, muffled... faded even...

_Mars, you must see the reasons for this. You could not have expected-_

_For those who had suffered so much to die by your hand? NO, I could not have expected _**that!**

Each time the lower voice bellowed in anger, the gentle movements of the flames would become fierce and uncontrolled, almost mimicking the furry of the voice.

_They could not have been allowed to continue, they would have disturbed the balance that—_

_I_ _am _**Fire!**

_'I didn't know, I swear it. If I had, please, please know I would never have done it. I'm sorry it took me so long to come back.'_

I flinched as the louder voice sent the fires around me into a flurry. Sending them spinning up in a monstrous, hurricane-like storm; the sound of which almost drowned out the middle voice, it was so familiar, why couldn't I-

_As such,_ **I** _am the one who decides, whether or not those born under my star shall thrive or perish! You have no authority! You have no right too kill one whom _**I **_have deemed fit to live, and, for all your talk of balance, forcefully allow her companion to continue!_

I watched as the flames parted, showing me a vast expanse of darkness. Nothing at all shedding light, the fires not stretching beyond some unmarked barrier. The shadows seemed all consuming, nothing at all standing out against the sheer, unending expanse… It was all too much like the Rift.

**I **_chose to bring them _**both **_back, you insignificant Stone! **YOU** have no place defying **ME!**_

_But-_

_SILENCE!_

There was; something... something that hung in that emptiness. I strained my eyes trying to make out whatever it was. It seemed like it was standing undisturbed in the darkness.

All at once, that small spec grew. I stepped back in surprise as two beings appeared before me. It all seemed so unreal though, as if their images had been expanded as they looked as if they had come closer, without really moving on their own.

'_Damn it, I didn't know it was you, Karst!'_

My breath caught as I took in the Beings, The Wise One hung there, that horrible boulder arguing unsuccessfully with the other Entity. It's singular white eye and black iris as wide across as my arm was long, it's cracked and chipped grey form spherical and hovering in the void. My eyes traveled up its opponent; a dragon of massive proportions hung there. It's serpent-like body coated in layers of white and gold scales, claws that glittered like diamonds, three feet long at least. A main of fire was wrapped around its thick neck, trailing down its back and becoming a solid flame at the tip of its tail.

"M-Mars..." I breathed, terrified of the sound of my own voice, but in complete awe of the spirit of my element and people. The Dragon whipped that flaming tail back and forth in aggression, black eyes fixed upon the boulder in rage. Had the Wise One a true face, I was sure it would have cringed.

_They are of MY power! They are MINE to watch over!_

I flinched and took a step back as the God's voice shook me to the core. The Wise One's eye narrowed slightly,

_You have been in a deep sleep for many centuries, Mars. _The Wise One stated, in the same unconcerned tone it had always used. _The two in the very heart of your Lighthouse had repeatedly failed in the trials set before them. That is why they must be sent to death._

I couldn't understand how the Wise One was not humbled in the face of Mars's raw power. The dragon tossed its head back, letting out a furious roar that seemed to shake the darkness, the flames growing with the strength of the cry.

_You Lie! _Mars accused, I felt myself go cold, finding myself frightened of the God my powers derived from. What kind of damage could he inflict upon the Wise One? I did not wish to know. The Wise One's eye widened at the accusation,

_'I saw a pair of dragons, I didn't see the both of you, I'm so sorry.' _I looked around vainly once more, trying to find the source of that voice. I could almost feel the person right beside me, so why was their voice still so distant?

_Excuse me?_ The Eye questioned, seemingly insulted, it looked as though neither one had noticed me standing there, or that floating voice. Mars only roared again, but it seemed more controlled now. The Mighty Dragon lowered its head, its onyx eyes focusing on the Wise One once more, serpentine chest heaving in and out with deep breaths.

_You lie._ I realized now that it was not speaking with its tongue, its gapping jaws still wide open, allowing its slender fangs to be seen in the darkness._ You're reasoning was that you could not allow for more than two of my power to be directly touched with Alchemy. Despite the fact that I have already made it clear that I have done no such thing. And now your reasons are that they failed the tests. You lie._

_Why must failure result in death? Mars is correct in this matter._

Both of them heard this voice, looking off somewhere else in the emptiness, I followed their eyes as there was a ripple in the shadows. It happened so swiftly, the ripple grew, and a Falcon appeared in the emptiness.

It must have been as great in size as Mars, brilliant plumes ruffling slightly, as their seemed to be air circling around it. Long graceful wings a glittering shade of silver, violet showing through in some feathers as it flapped them slowly. Two white, pearly eyes looked out upon the world from below a slender band violet, unlike anything else I had ever seen on a real bird. Its beak seemed carved from the finest of alabaster, almost glowing in the dimness.

_I have been listening, _The voice sounded almost like a woman's, and it seemed some-what hollow, as if she were speaking through a tube, though a flute was truly what came to mind._ Wise One, you have made it clear that these tests were to find those powerful, and worthy of truly unleashing the last of Alchemy. And you did such, with remarkable success. _Two white eyes focused on the Stone of Sages.

_But, where has it been stated, that those who fail, must die?_ There was an edge of anger in the fluttering voice. The Wise One seemed nervous somehow, and again I heard that hidden voice, and I almost saw something.

'_That's no excuse. After all, out of everyone, aren't I the one most familiar with that, particular, Proxian talent?' _I felt it graze my consciousness ever-so-slightly. I gave a small gasp as I was engulfed in cold, only to have it retreat as swiftly as it had come. The Falcon's eyes darted around, as if it had heard the voice as well, two orbs, like the purest of snow coming to a rest on me. Did they seem; intrigued?

_I bore witness to your tests. _The Falcon's eyes snapped back to the others another ripple coming into existence on the other side of the Wise One. It took a moment, but then the Beast appeared, at first I couldn't put a name to it. I had heard stories of mammoth creatures which inhabited the oceans, but never had I seen one.

A deep blue, like the sky during a winter snow-fall, only the barest shade lighter than the void around them all, the body of a fish, only far to large, and missing the gills, webbed fins, and up-right tail. A square nose that I supposed took up the better part of the Creature's head, the line of the mouth seemed to come almost all the way up to the small, nearly unseen eye, glittering white like a diamond.

The voice I... It made me uncomfortable to say the least; I could practically _feel_ the power of the Ocean in that, slow, mystical drawl. Dimly, I could recall a sailor once recounting a story, and speaking of _'Whale Songs'_ Perhaps this was what it was.

_Stone of Sages, I have seen the greater part of your tests since my awakening._ The Being spoke, that drawl making it difficult to pick out the words. _I witnessed the barbarity atop my Sister Jupiter's Sanctum. From my perch atop the northern world I could feel the pain invoked on both sides by your illusions. Why is it you choose to create more of this pain, now that this humble realm is free once more? _

_What is more, what can have possessed you, to defy Mars in such a way? _The Falcon asked; its concentration seemingly divided for the moment. From how the Entity moved its head, it looked as if she were, listening for something?_ We are our own masters. We are your masters. And if you do not have a sufficient answer then..._The Falcon left the threat hanging, and the Wise One seemed to tense.

_You wish for all of my reasoning?_ The being asked crisply, receiving a nod from the three Gods assembled. _Very well. _

_It cannot be allowed for more than an equal number of each Element to be present at the final release of Alchemy. Or else balance shall be lost. Allow me to continue._ The Wise One's eye resting on Mars, the Dragon seemingly ready to vent its rage once more.

_That is not my true reason of course. It is this; the People of Prox, will-fully entered Sol-Sanctum, and stole the Elemental stars, thus resulting in the eruption of Mt Aleph, and the near-destruction of the Town of Vale, set to guard the Elemental Stars, back even in the time before Alchemy's original sealing. _The Wise One paused at this, and I felt my anger spark.

How dare he? My people had been **_forced_** to turn to theft. I shook my head in disgust, the Boulder's statements making me sick.

_The two in question committed acts that would have resulted in various punishments across the lands they traveled. They resorted to intimidating tactics to get that which they wished, further-more—_

"We lacked character?" At first, I was startled by my own voice, the anger in my words hung in the darkness for a moment, before the four of them seemed to pause a moment.

_Continue. _Mars spoke, not facing me, but I knew I was the one he was speaking too. I took it as an order, so I did.

"We were so d- so focused on saving our own people that we didn't stop along the way to be polite?" I asked, my voice tense, and it was difficult for me to keep my words civil, "The fact that the people of Vale wouldn't heed our warnings about the world dying, thus forcing us to enter the Sanctum, and have our best die in the traps means nothing, then?" It looked as though the Dragon lifted an eye-brow, something glittering in charcoal eyes.

_Your best did not all—_

"Close enough." I snapped, not caring about the Wise One as he tried to contradict me. "Two out of six return; we call that a lot."

_No, Proxian's call that a lot. You—_

_You shall be **silent**. _I flinched as I heard the Whale's flowing voice again, thinking it was directed at me, until I noticed the small eyes focused on the Wise One. _You have no place throwing such a thing as Death in this soul's face, Stone of Sages. It seems you have become corrupt over the ages._

The Wise One's eye went wide, the pupil shrinking down to a small point as if in fear as it spun to face the Entity of Water.

_What do you-? _

_I agree._ The Falcon spoke. The Wise One turning again, seemingly in disbelief as yet another pair of eyes narrowed. _Yes, you are corrupt; I can see it in your essence. _The melodic voice floated, uncaring, in the emptiness. _You harbor... distaste for those of the Mars Clan. _

_That is ridiculous, why would I-?_

_You… could be said to… to hate them. _The group turned to see yet another member approach, or rather, this one was already in their midst, they seemed to have just not noticed though.

I knew this creature, it was a Doe. Her black eyes too match those of Mars, but though with a softer warmth deep within them. Its speckled fur was tinged with green, bringing with it the peace of the forests and prairies. Its voce reminded me of the wind through the leaves of a lush forest, shy, and yet impossible to ignore.

_Gaia, _Mars said solemnly, the Dragon sounded almost smug with what was happening. _Will you lend me your aide in this, Sister?_ The Doe bent her slender neck at the question, what most would take for a nod.

_So much pain; and all for petty hate._ The doe shook her head, almost sightless eyes focused mercilessly upon the Wise One. _I can hear his pain even now. Can you not also Jupiter, my Sister of the Winds?_ The Falcon ruffled her feathers slightly,

_So that is what we have heard. The Venusian's pain, so it is not his voice as he would use for his fellows we hear, is it Sister? _The Doe nodded, and the other two seemed at a loss for a moment,

_We? _The Whale asked, before her small eyes followed the other's gazes, where they had all come to rest on me. I suppose they had forgotten I was there after… Gaia… had shown herself.

The Falcon's words repeated themselves in my mind, Venusian? Did she mean... Isaac would not care, and neither his father nor the other would think of it all that much. And... I wasn't even going to consider—

'_Why do you have to leave me to be at peace?'_

I froze, the voice finally connecting. The words, seeming to fade even more, as they finally made sense to me, as everything became clear to me.

Dead. I... I was dead! No... No, not yet, I'd heard him, I could _hear_ his voice calling me! I couldn't die yet. I... He'd come back... He had come back. He hadn't died atop Jupiter Lighthouse, he-he'd fought me in Mars Lighthouse! He'd gone to light the Beacon, I, that's what I had asked of him, to go and fire Mars' Beacon. And he had! I'd felt it! That's why I was here now, because the Wise One had kept it from me, because it hated me, it hated the people of Prox.

And he'd come back... He was here with me now, after the beacon- after _everything! _He was h—

No... not here... there... Felix was there... that was as close as he could come because... because I was...

Dead...

"Felix..." His name hovered on my lips for a moment, tears blurring my vision, though I don't know how I was able to manage tears. I then noticed how the anger in the Dragon's eyes seemed to have regained its former strength.

_Meaningless. _It seethed, shaking its head in anger, the Wise One moving rigidly as it felt the growing rage being directed towards it.

_Useless._ The Falcon's voice seemed just shy of a whisper as it ruffled its glittering feathers in agitation.

_Unnecessary._ The Whale's drifting voice seemed firmer.

_Corrupted. _I felt a tingle along my spine as though some sort of power was charging the air. For all the unrest the Wise One had caused, even I held no wish to watch its punishment. My mind was moving to quickly, trying to comprehend what had happened, for me to have focused on it even if I'd wanted too.

I could be with Menardi again, couldn't I? I mean, I was d- gone, and... and so were they, right? I shook my head violently though, not giving the thought a chance to settle. No, I could be with them when I'd actually _lived_ my life. Not when it was simply cut short. But... there isn't any coming back from death...

'_Karst, I can go forever without those answers,' _Felix's voice was almost beyond my range of hearing, growing fainter, and farther away by the moment,_ 'Just as long as, for a moment, I can have you back.'_

"I'd go back..." I whispered to myself, my voice breaking slightly as I wrapped my arms around myself.

I don't think Felix heard me, but, some one just as important did.

_Very well then._ Mars's deep voice echoed in my ears. A bright light filled my vision, something carrying me away so quickly; it made me feel as if I had been torn in two.

I nearly screamed as pain flashed through me, my skin burned as everything merged together, becoming one massive, incomprehensible blur. Explosions of colours ran rampant through my mind; red, blue, green, violet, gold… I felt blood pumping through my veins as a raging torrent of water, air escaping my lungs with the force of a bellow, my body stiffening and relaxing without my control as though to assure myself that it was truly solid, and then a burst of heat radiating out from my chest to make sure I was alive…

And, I went back.

* * *

"I'll come back, Karst, I promise you that. Please, just get better. I... don't want to lose you again..."

* * *

My sense of touch was the first thing to return, my hearing following soon after. I was aware of words being whispered to me gently in the darkness, but for the longest time I could not grasp their meaning.

But of course, by the time I could sense the words, I could feel. One thing I remember though, possibly only hours before I was finally able to bring myself fully into the waking world again, was a slight warmth on the side of my face. And something soft pressed down on to my forehead for a moment. A short time later, the smallest amount of pressure, so light I was hardly aware of it, came down gently over my lips.

I couldn't have moved no matter the circumstances, my mind unable to take in everything that had occurred. Part of me knew this was alright though and... I suppose I felt safe. I... I knew who it was there with me.

After Felix left, I drifted back into a deep, healing sleep. I awoke a few hours later, truly woke up. I felt as if I were tied down, but I was able to open my eyes, and see the Elder and his wife sitting next to my bed in the small room I was being kept in. It took my eyes a few moments longer than normal to adjust to the dim light, a small candle on a table the only flame by which to see.

It took a few moments, but at last Marci seemed to realize I was awake. I noticed all the bandages wrapped around me as she took my hand and held it gently. She whispered to me quietly for a while, trying to sooth any worries I may have had. She told me that Agatio was well, though I had already known that. Somewhere in there, I'm almost sure she mentioned being rescued in the Lighthouse.

For any one thing either one told me, the other would ask after me. Was I in pain, was I cold, was I hungry. I was surprised to learn that it had been over a week since I had been brought back from Mars Lighthouse, though they both seemed disinclined to tell me how I had been returned.

"Was Felix here?" I mumbled, feeling how coarse my voice was. Marci licked her upper lip as she gave a slight nod.

"They... they left just a short time ago, Child." The Elder said gently, "Their ship set sail just this morning, nearly all of Prox was there to see them off." I felt empty for some reason, I suppose more than anything I had wanted to speak with Felix. Wanted to apologize and see if it could make even a slight difference...

"I'm sorry, Child; they promised they would return to Prox once they learned of Vale. They remained here long enough to recover from their ordeals, and left immediately after." The Elder paused slightly. "I'm sorry, Karst." He repeated, "I'm sure there was much you had wished to speak with Felix about."

I nodded, feeling sleep rushing me again. I was more than a little disheartened, but then again, I had never expected that Felix would ever wish to speak with me again, why was I so surprised that he had left?

'_I'll come back...' _

I swallowed as my vision faded out again, Marci and the Elder making sure I was comfortable, as I heard them leaving.

'_Will you really?'_

_**--End FlashBack—**_

'_I'll come back, Karst, I promise you that.'_

Karst's eyes opened wide, taking a moment for her eyes to focus in the darkness. She must have fallen asleep, the fire was nothing more than a few smoldering embers in the pit.

Karst sat up, ignoring the slight twinge in her back and arms as she straightened. She then sat their biting her lip.

A year. That promise was a year old. It had taken him _this_ long to honor it. But, he had, hadn't he? Wasn't he in Prox again? Wasn't he fulfilling his end of the bargain? Karst smirked at the thought,

'_What bargain? It's not like we ever made a deal with one another. "You come back and I'll come over so we can talk things through, alright?".' _Karst couldn't find the humor in her own joke.

It, it really did make sense. He was here, and, that's what she had been hoping for, right? To have him come back, so that she could... talk, to him about what had happened? Wasn't it what she had been rehearsing over and over again over the past few months?

Karsts eyes drifted to her cloak splayed across the table across the room. Not her split cloak, a plain, old, woolen one, the same mossy grey color as much of the clothing in Town.

'_Just go over...'_ She thought, _'Worst-case-scenario is... something I don't want to think about...'_ Karst sat there debating with herself for a few moments, before she finally coaxed herself up and- walked into her room.

'_Oh; am I that pathetic?'_ She accused sourly, growing a bit annoyed with herself as she stared into the small mirror hanging on the wall. _'Y'know, this belt isn't really the best one I—damn it not again!!'_ Karst stomped out of her room and back into the main part of the house. She wasn't stupid, if she kept up as she was, she was either going to end up _killing_ something, or weeping like some small child in a corner… Neither option was looking very pleasant.

Karst paused with one gloved hand on the door. She closed her eyes for a moment. _'Mars gave me back my life; it's mine to do with as I choose. Felix, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused, I know you won't forgive me… But I've got to at least try.'_

Karst stepped out into the growing winds, shutting the door tightly against the cold. She kept her eyes facing forward, forcing them to stay off of the ground, and away from her feet.

'_I've got to at least try.'_


	16. Misconceptions

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Misconceptions

NOW Pies remembered why he wasn't all that fond of Prox. It was the same reason he was none-too-crazy about Imil. Because in either part of the world all the poor man would ever hear was:

"Alex, did you get new cloths?"

"Alex, why did you come back?"

"Alex, is something wrong with your eyes?"

"Alex, go do us a favor and DIE."

"Alex, I thought Mia would never forgive you, you don't deserve her."

Alex, _Alex_, **Alex**, **_ALEX_**! Why the hell did people automatically assume he was ALEX?

Piers dropped down onto the padded bench in the Inn facing one of the three welcoming fires. Pinching the bridge of his nose slightly, the Mariner tried to order his thoughts in a way that would help him keep his temper with these, apparently short-sighted, villagers and think on more important things.

'_I hope that crazy old bat with the broom didn't follow m—umm I mean, uh... I wonder when exactly I can coax a Djinni from Sheba or Ivan. Yeah, Ivan or Sheba...' _It took him a few moments, but Piers was eventually able to get his thoughts on a set track, and begin making a few tweaks to the evenings plans.

"Hi, Piers." The Mariner looked up as Mia walked over to where he was sitting; he smiled slightly as she came down next to him. Her cloak and hood slightly damp with melting snow, meaning she had just come from outside.

"And how have you been?" He asked politely, not hearing the slight shuffling behind him as Mia smiled.

"I'm good, a little cold, but I was speaking with the Great Healer." Mia said, placing her hand over his and moved to lean against him, and Piers shifted slightly so as to find a comfortable position. The mariner smiled slightly as she rested her head against his shoulder, one hand curled up under her chin as she looked up slightly to see his face.

"How has your day been?" She asked sleepily, shaking off her cloak and managing to place it on the back of the bench. Piers couldn't keep his smile from growing slightly as Mia's fingers moved across the small patterns along the edge of his head-dress, the golden ends falling down within her reach.

"Hmm..." He said, thinking up a reasonable answer. The girls had gotten mad when they hadn't been in the loop about bringing Felix to Prox, so he wasn't so sure they'd like this idea either. But hey, this time he was the only member of the original eight who was in on it. So they couldn't cry foul about the boys scheming without them.

Of course, this also meant that there were even MORE people to get mad at, and possibly HURT, him, should they find out.

Piers was spared the trouble of answering though, as Mia seemed to look past him briefly. Sapphire eyes widening in surprise as Piers-

_SHMAK!_

-got clubbed in the back of the head with a broom handle...

"Evil, conniving, FREAK!"

"Wha-?"

"You're with him too, aren't you? AREN'T YOU?"

"Ma'am, I think you should sit-"

_**BAM!**_

"OW!"

"KILL THE CREEP!"

"What the-!?"

"GRANDMA!"

As Piers blinked the black spots out of his vision, and was surprised to find that he was on the floor, and that there was a sizable bump forming on the back of his head that was pounding viciously.

"Piers, are you alright?" The Mariner looked up to see Mia rubbing a sore spot on the side of her head, one hand out to help him up.

"Grandma, no, this isn't Alex, he LOOKS like Alex, but he isn't."

"It's ALEX damn you! It's that miserable turd who took my darling Agatio away..."

"Grandma, I'm right here."

"AGATIO! Thank the Gods you're alive!"

Piers blinked a few times as the frail old woman threw her arms around a bemused Agatio. His sister cocking one mid-night brow as she made sure her grandmother wouldn't make another grab for the broom she now held.

The Mariner glanced to his side as he felt Mia tugging on his hand, nodding his head towards the step that would lead down-stairs, but Piers shook his head silently. He'd seen Felix when he'd come back in from where ever he'd been, and Piers was pretty sure his friend needed some time alone.

Not that he was likely to get any with a certain Mars-Adept breathing down his neck...

* * *

"So? Aren't you going to DO anything?" Jenna asked, getting more and more annoyed as Felix seemed disinclined to answer her, her brother seemingly very mellow today. Not that he wasn't always bottled up he just seemed... more so, today.

"What is there to do?" He asked, glancing away. Jenna gave a sigh and walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, resting her head against her brother's shoulder.

"Do you care about this girl?" She asked, "I mean, really care?" Felix closed his eyes for a moment, keeping them shut as he nodded. "You almost lost her once, didn't you?" He opened one eye to regard her.

"Did Piers tell you that?" He questioned, lifting his head a bit as she shook her head.

"No, I figured that out on my own." She looked down at her hands, folded neatly in her lap, "I know you saw her, today." Jenna paused again, reaching out to gently hold her brother's hand, "Why can't you two try and work things out?"

* * *

Karst's mind was blank as she moved through the snow towards the inn. The wind at her back seeming to push her forwards, even as she felt more like turning around.

The storm was growing stronger. The icy winds gusting about, bringing flurries of snow, flakes seeming confused in the changing currents; they were flying in all directions, even up. It was still a far cry from the mid-winter months, but enough to make the cross-village trek slow.

No one seemed to be out today, which didn't change anything really. People would be preparing their dinner about now, not running around in a storm.

Karst wiped a few flakes from her face as she spotted the Inn up ahead; the smoke billowing from the chimney was hardly visible in the thick snowfall. She paused for a moment once she made her way under the small wooden awning over the door. Taking the time to stomp the snow from her boots, and brush the rest off. When she caught herself fingering her hair, she berated herself, feeling stupid fussing over little things.

The warrior felt her eyebrows climb into her hair, as she opened the door and stepped into the warmth of the Inn. Agatio's grandmother was in the middle of the room, apparently chasing the two blue-haired adepts Felix traveled with, round and round one of the inn's large square dining tables. She was shaking a broom at them menacingly, and muttering angry threats in their direction. Maria and Agatio were franticly trying to get her to calm down, or, at least attempting to take the broom from her.

"Thought you could get away from ME did you, Alex!?" She shrieked, raising the broom over her head, "I'll show you!" The man, whom she was calling Alex, ducked as the broom whipped past his head. Karst, apparently un-noticed, closed the door behind her as another gust of wind brought some snow inside. Careful to stay away from the broom-wielding else, Karst stayed near the door, trying to get a good look of the man's face.

"How DARE you desert our warriors!" Another swing. Another miss.

"WHAT? I'm not—"

Karst simply stood there a moment longer, taking in the comedy of the situation.

Okay, the man did hold a resemblance to Alex. Karst could admit to that. But his clothing was completely different; there was a headdress with a band across his brow, decorated with gold leaf, the dress itself coming down to his elbows. His vest seemed made of a stiff material that flared out past his belt, and followed the line of his body up to his chin. As well as a pair of boots and shorts that left his knees exposed to the cold.

Not something Alex would wear.

"Grandma, WAIT!" Karst's eyes went wide as the head of the broom flew off this time, spraying straw all over the floor. And in this sudden confusion, Agatio's grandmother landed a few choice hits on Felix's friend.

"DIE you miserable wretch! Take THAT! And THAT! And some of _THAT!_"

"Ma'am, I didn't **_do_** anything!"

"MOTHER!"

It seemed the Mercurian's salvation had come in the form of Agatio's father. The heavily built Proxian rushed in, hands wet from doing the washing, and gently began trying to get his mother to calm down. And, of course, remove an offensive broom-handle from her possession as well.

"Ma, he's a guest. He's a guest, Ma. MA!" Karst rethought her decision to walk through the main part of the Inn, instead spotting one of the two entrances to the kitchen. A bit of a detour, but it was better than getting smacked with a broom.

* * *

"You just... don't know..." Felix muttered as he stood up, running one hand back through his bangs again, and pacing slightly. Jenna frowned as she watched her brother.

"That's because you won't tell me." She argued, but her voice lacked any spark that could start a fight. Felix pinched the bridge of his nose as he stopped walking. Jenna waited a moment, before she got up and wrapped her arms around him; Felix returning the embrace and rubbing her back slowly.

"Do you not trust me?" She asked quietly, Felix sighed and remained silent for a moment, letting his face drop against the top of his sister's hair.

"It's not that... I guess I'm..." He trailed off, and once more the two lapsed into silence.

"You're afraid?" Jenna asked, pulling away slightly to get a better look at her brother. When his dark eyes turned away, she felt her eyes widen considerably. "This is a part of you I haven't seen in a long time." She exclaimed, "Even against the Lighthouse Dragon you had nerves of steel." That light, taunting tone in her voice vanished as Felix didn't take the bait and fight back, but instead remained silent and inched away a bit, as if he would start pacing again.

"Sorry." She apologized; Felix just shook his head, seemingly still to caught-up in his own thoughts to answer her. "I know this must be very difficult for you." He let out a small laugh at that, allowing a rule-full smile to spread over his features as he faced her again.

"You don't even know the half of it..." He said; Jenna frowned again at his tone, stepping closer and trying to comfort him again with her presence.

"...I love you Felix, you know that, right?" She said softly, "You're so incredibly important to me, I hate seeing my only brother in pain..." The last part was whispered so softly, Jenna wasn't even sure he'd heard her or not. But Felix's arm came up around her again, and she felt him move to kiss the top of her head gently.

"I love you too."

* * *

Karst let the door slip closed again, her breathing shallow as she silently crept back up the steps.

'_I love you Felix.'_

_And he placed a gentle kiss on top of her head._

'_I love you too.'_

She hadn't seen the girl, hadn't been able to make out her face, but it didn't matter. Jenna was out in the village, wasn't that what the blue-haired girl had been saying? _'Will you believe Jenna when she gets back?' _And if it wasn't Jenna then... who?

A small cry slipped past her lips, at the sound Karst slapped her hands over her mouth and bit down sharply on her tongue. She was _not_ going to run out of here crying, she wasn't. Karst was not going to allow herself to be seen by Agatio's family, and Felix's companions in this state.

She paused a moment as she came too the door at the top of the steps. Behind it was the main part of the Inn where everyone else was. Karst tried to get her breathing under control and clear her face of any expression.

The light from the fires after the shadowy staircase made Karst blink a few times, the commotion seemed to have died down. The man, who was being healed, Agatio, and his sister Maria, all looked startled as she entered the room.

"Karst?" Agatio asked dumbly, "When did you get h—" Karst forced herself not to hear him as she marched across the room, feeling their eyes along her back. She forced herself to keep moving even as her knees felt weak.

'_I love you Felix.' _

'_I love you too.'_

Damn it, it wasn't fair. I just didn't seem fair that that woman down there could say those words, and hear him return them. It just didn't seem fair that she had to lose him, before she'd ever really _had_ him to begin with.

As she slammed the door behind herself, and stepped out into the storm, the first tears spilled over.

* * *

"What did you **_do?_**"

"What? What are you talking about!?"

"YOU know what we're talking about!"

"Agatio! Piers! I didn't do anything, I swear!" Felix put his hands out in front of himself as his friends advanced on him. He didn't know when Agatio and Piers had found some sort of friendship with one another, but it wasn't that important as the two continued to gang up on him.

"Jenna, why don't you come with me?" Maria asked, shooting Felix a dark glare, but her tone was still light.

"What? Why?" The other woman asked, and giving the Proxian a sharp look as she grabbed her arm, and began pulling her up the stairs.

"Because. Agatio, I trust you can handle this?" She asked, ignoring Jenna as she shoved her up the stairs first. Agatio nodded before turning back to Felix, who was feeling very annoyed with the situation.

"Oh yeah, we'll be fine." He said. The three men waited until the girls, more importantly Jenna, were out of hearing range before they started speaking.

"What in the Gods name has gotten into you two?" Felix asked testily, folding his arms and giving them both a level look, which they returned in kind.

"Simple." Piers said coldly, "Karst."

* * *


	17. Quiet Moments

**Chapter 17**

Quite Moments

Karst shut the door firmly behind herself, slamming back the storm as it reached into the house. She stood there a moment leaning against the thick wood, until her knees gave out and she slid down to the floor. Karst wrapped her arms around herself and buried her face in her arms.

'_Nothing I don't deserve...'_ It was a bitter realization, but regardless it was true. _'Illusions or not, I've never been that good a friend to him. Why should he even think that friendship is left?'_

Karst looked around the small home from where she sat on the floor. She and Menardi had never been very tidy…

She saw the curtains that were faded, they hadn't been dusted in years, and cobwebs were gathering grey in the corners. The few rugs thrown across the floor were in dire need of beating, some were worn threw in places. The large table was often tidy, a melted stub of a candle in the center, nothing else though, no pictures or memorabilia. The walls were barren, the only mirrors in her room and the spare, the one that had belonged to her parents before they'd died.

The floors needed sweeping as well she realized. Karst sat there a moment more, slowly noticing that she wasn't crying any more. She had been, but the flow had stopped soon after.

It was like she just didn't have anymore tears...

* * *

"Sh-she was here?" Felix breathed; eyes wide as Piers gave him a questioning look.

"She must have been." He replied, "We must not have seen her come in, but she just appeared in the door-way and stormed out of the Inn without a word." Felix looked off to the side blankly, and Agatio spoke up,

"She looked like she was in pain." This brought the other man's attention back, and Agatio shifted slightly before nodding to Felix. "Like some one'd just given her a sharp slap in the face."

Felix ran one hand back through his hair and began pacing. She'd been there, she'd _actually_ _been_ there, and then she'd left? Why? That didn't make sense. Karst wasn't one too run from her problems; only on rare occasions was that her choice.

But still. _She'd_ come to _him_. That had to mean something, in the smallest, most foolishly hopeful kind of way, but something none the less.

"What did you say, Felix?" Piers asked, the dark-haired Adept stopped pacing and shook his head.

"Nothing." he repeated, "I didn't know she was even here, and I doubt Jenna did either, she would have said something, or pulled away." Agatio's brow furrowed, and he paused a moment before addressing the other two again.

"Pulled away?"

* * *

It had become rather chilly, for some reason the fires wouldn't catch completely. A few smoldering embers was all Karst could currently manage in the small stove, that and a lot of smoke. All of which was sucked up the chimney without a second thought.

Her psynergy seemed a bit beyond her at the moment, but it didn't trouble her, her powers often fizzed out when she was tired, or distraught. After learning of Menardi's death, it had taken her well over a month before she could so much as light a candle.

A cup of tea was what she needed, or some warm ale, anything to help her relax a bit. Although Karst did prefer the idea of the tea over the alcohol, she wanted to calm her fraying nerves, not start down the road to being that pathetic old drunk.

After coaxing the fire for a while longer, the scent of smoke and the flicker of light eased the bleak feeling seeping into her soul. Karst was able to reach out, and, was just barely able to help the fires along… Help the fires help her...

* * *

"You, **_idiot!_**" Piers shouted, Agatio smacking himself on the forehead, before toppling backwards dramatically. Felix just stood there with his hands open in a pleading gesture, all but praying that the gods weren't going to be this cruel to him.

"Fool! Moron! Stupid!" Piers shouted, stepping forward and smacking the palm of his hand against his friend's forehead at the same time. Felix backed away from him with his arms up, trying to figure out what exactly he could do to fix this.

"What do I do?" He asked no one, feeling helpless for some reason.

"What do you mean, _'What do I do?'_?!" Maria shrieked, startling the three men. The Proxian's eyes flared as Felix just stood there a moment, and she pointed up the stairs, eyes still locked on him.

"You go to her house, and you don't come back until you fix this mess!" She shouted, they all jumped and nodded at the same time.

"Some one up there is laughing right now," Agatio said flatly, lifting one hand and pointing straight up, "But _you_ still have too do the right thing, and set things straight!"

* * *

She couldn't shake that empty feeling in her stomach, but nor could she take any heart in that smallest speck of hope still inside. They had been speaking so quietly... maybe... maybe there was a chance that...

Karst shook her head and closed the small door to the stove. She stood, moving numbly to the cup-boards, and taking the bronze kettle from its place. She pumped it full of cold water, before bringing it back, and placing the small container on the thin flat piece of metal, built into the top of the oven. It would take a while, but she didn't bother to put the whistle on, she had nothing better to do than wait for the steam tonight.

Karst moved to hang her cloak up on the wall, then went into her room to pull on a thicker sweater. Her movements were slightly numb, but she didn't care as she pulled the itchy wool over her head. She smoothed the rough cloth over herself, rubbing her arms slightly to warm them up.

When she came back to the main part of the house, she noticed the broom leaning against the shelf. She might as well clean. She'd been living in coma for the past year, she might be heart broken, but, she didn't need to be filthy...

As Karst maneuvered the broom around the chair-legs, her movements were only half-hearted, her mind still for the time being. Despite everything, she felt peaceful inside, like the calm before the storm. Everything made sense now; it was only a matter of time before reality came like a slap in the face.

She'd had a friend, a very good friend. They'd known each other for years, and had spent a lot of time together. Then he had gone away for a while, and then she'd seen him again. Her sister had died, and she'd almost killed him. Then he'd attacked her by accident, and she'd kind of died. Some where in there she'd fallen in love with him, and now she was here falling apart, and he was at the inn kissing some girl who wasn't her.

The broom clattered to the floor, as Karst felt her vision blurring again, those final thoughts were already cutting deeper than they should have been. She was shaking slightly as she stumbled back, one hand out behind her to grab the table as she nearly fell. Just like before, she slapped on hand over her mouth, and bit her tongue to keep from crying out. Her fingers met warmth as hot tears spilled down her face.

This was almost as bad as when she had thought him dead. Maybe this way he was happy, with that woman instead of her. But at least before she'd been able to fool herself into thinking she could speak with him again in the end. But now... Now he was too far beyond her reach.

Through her tears, Karst was able to see the large amounts of smoke spilling from the stove, meaning the fire had died again. She put her hands over her eyes, trying to wipe them away again for the time being. Things wouldn't look better in the morning. Or the next morning. Or the morning after that. But maybe, eventually things would improve, if she started working now. Maybe if she just stayed away from him for the rest of his visit, she could just get on with her whole, twisted, messed-up life. She let out one painful, shaking sob before she choked and swallowed the ones which tried to claw their way up her throat…

And there was a knock at the door…


	18. Never Understand

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

Never Understand.

Felix reached up once again to bang on the door, wanting to get out of the storm, and finally speak with Karst. He was almost positive she would have gone home, if she was in any way distressed, she wouldn't want to be around anyone. That was probably why she wasn't answering the—

Felix was almost surprised as the door gave way under his fist, swinging open to reveal Karst standing there warily. He was startled by her appearance. Her bobbed hair had begun to grow out into a style more familiar to him; already it was brushing against her shoulders in a more natural way instead of being tightly curled around her chin. Her clothing was more practical as well, a thick, bulky brown sweater over dark pants of the same material. But that was really all that he could see, even in the doorway the snow was swirling so much that her actual face was almost to obscured for him to see properly.

She eyed him a moment, he knew that much, looking as if she would close the door on him. But before she could make her choice, lightning flashed, followed closely by a clap of thunder, and she instantly moved to let him in.

He stumbled indoors, slightly surprised to find the house only the slightest bit warmer than the storm outside, and scrubbed the snow out of his hair. Even after such a short journey, he was soaked and freezing.

"Why are you here?" She asked shortly. Felix looked over at her, still breathing hard from getting here so quickly, and almost confused by the question. He stood straight and looked at her. Just looked at her, and nothing else, not wanting to speak just yet.

Karst looked much the same as she had earlier that same day, but at the same time she seemed both better and worse off. Here she was, standing before him healthy and in the flesh, but at the same time, she looked so… so tired... He could smell smoke from failed fires, and see the soot that had blackened her fingers slightly. Ruby eyes looked him up and down, something inside of them making her seem especially cautious. Rose colored lips were pursed slightly as she stood there, clearly awaiting his answer.

"Well?" She asked again, startling him slightly. Felix gathered himself, shaking his head and rolling his shoulders to ease the tension building between them.

"I came to see you." He said, his voice sounding rough even to his own ears. Not how he had planned on coming off to her. But Karst just nodded,

"What for?" She asked, taking a step to the side, still not taking her eyes off him. Did she not trust him? Was that why she was acting like this? "Would you like to sit down?" She asked, gesturing to the table behind him. Two chairs were set up, slightly crooked, but that was all.

"Yes, thank you." He said, taking the seat on the right, Karst moving, still cautiously, to take the opposite one. _'Why are you so jumpy?'_ Felix thought, though he wasn't sure if the question was directed at himself, or at Karst. The chair creeked once with his weight, and he felt his hands begin to unconsciously begin fiddling with the ends of his scarf. He'd thrown it on so quickly at the inn that it had begun choking him not halfway here.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked, and Felix noted a slight tremor in her voice, _'What could holding Jenna have looked like to her? What could she have heard? Jenna's my sister, but would Karst have recognized her?'_ Although, judging by Piers' retelling, she hadn't. Felix took a deep breath to steel his nerves, and Karst seemed to, if it was possible, become even more tense, so he let the breath go.

"You were at the inn..." He said flatly, hiding a wince. _'Nice start.'_ He thought, _'Not, 'I've wanted to speak with you for a long time', or, 'There's so much I want to tell you.''_ Felix was able to pull himself from his thoughts long enough to see Karst nod once; and that was all. She was tense. To tense, and now he was feeling the same way.

"What did you see?" _'Start blunt, end blunt. Great advice, Dad.'_

"What do you think I saw?"

'_You aren't going to give me a break, are you?'_ Felix bit his top lip for a moment, thinking his response over carefully, and cursing Jenna a hundred times over for those stupid motivational speeches.

"I don't know what you saw really, that's why I'm asking." Karst still didn't loosen up as she thought for a moment.

"It doesn't matter what I saw, or heard," she said, eyes suddenly narrowing "You don't care about those things. The questions you want answers too, I don't have." Felix blinked a few times,

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked, Karst huffed and turned sideways in her chair, looking away from him with one arm hooked over the back of it, a change, but not what he had been looking for. "Karst, answer me." He said,

He would have taken the words back the moment he heard that edge, but it was too late. Karst stiffened and her eyes snapped back, anger sparking,

"Who are you to order me around?" She hissed,

"Who cares? What are you implying?"

"Why should I tell you!"

"Damn it, Karst, answer me!" He shouted, getting to his feet, where had all of this anger come from? Karst followed in suit, and suddenly she was seething.

"Why should you care what I think I saw, when no matter what, you're just going to sail away again, and be with that Valean?" She shouted, jabbing him hard in the collar bone with one finger, before turning on her heel and crossing her arms, keeping her back to him.

"Is that all you heard?" He asked stupidly, taken aback that she'd gotten so worked up about such a small misunderstanding.

"What more do I need to know?" She spat, still not facing him. Felix almost smiled at her now. Jealous. Karst was Jealous. But you can only feel that way if... It was like a sudden weight around his heart had been released, and Felix felt like he was walking on air.

Now all he had to do was—

"I thought you were dead."

Everything stopped for a moment,

"What?" Was Karst shaking? Her shoulders, they...

"I thought I killed you, Felix..." Oh, that's what she...

"What... what happened atop Jupiter Lighthouse?" He'd almost forgotten about this part. Felix cringed as the opportunity to tell her that she'd just seen him with Jenna vanished for the time being.

Karst didn't reply, just shook her head and still didn't face him. Felix reached one hand out to her shoulder, but felt her flinch before she pulled away from him.

"What happened?" He asked again. He hated it, maybe he had promised in Mars Lighthouse that he didn't need to know, but the fact of the matter was… He did.

'_Why the change? Why did you turn like that? What did I do?'_

"Karst?" She just took another step away, and Felix moved from where he was standing, around to the other side of the table, finally tugging off the tangled mass of his scarf and dropping it simply to the floor in order to be rid of it.

He didn't see the light flickering in the stove.

"Karst, tell me."

He didn't see the candle flare in the corner.

"You betrayed us..." She breathed, she really was shaking.

'_I know that, you told me that before...' _He thought_ 'But how Karst? How did I betray your people? I set out to fire the Beacons, and that's what I did.'_

"Why did you attack?" He asked, coming up behind her. Gently, carefully, Felix placed one hand on her shoulder, she tensed again, and he could feel her shaking even more. But she didn't pull away this time, and he placed his other hand on the opposite shoulder as well, standing close enough to feel her warmth.

Karst bent her head forward slightly.

"You want answers that I don't have." She whispered, "Now leave me alone." Her last words were spoken as a warning, but Felix didn't pull away, not yet.

"Karst."

"Leave me alone."

Felix paused for a moment; he knew she was close to tears again. She felt guilty about the Lighthouse's, so didn't that mean they couldn't talk about it?

'_Not like this, Karst, I won't leave you alone when you're in pain like this.'_ He thought, _'I care to deeply for you.'_ Felix edged the slightest bit closer to her again, bringing his face close enough to the back of her head that he could feel the slight warmth she gave off. Slowly, he moved his hands from her shoulders down her arms, wanting to bring her closer to him, to hold her properly.

"You knew!" Felix took a startled step back, he blinked a few time before reaching up and gently touching his cheek, red and stinging from where Karst had just slapped him.

"You bastard, you knew! You knew Isaac was chasing them! You knew he was in the Lighthouse!" Tears were streaming down her face as she screamed at him, sobbing at the same time.

"Karst—" Felix stuttered, eyes wide as he took another step back, and ran up against the table.

"You betrayed them!" She screamed, her pain making her voice hoarse. "At the very end you betrayed them! Why? You knew Isaac was there and you did nothing to help them!" Karst shook her head, eyes closed, and turned away from him again, tears still streaming down her face.

"Karst... you weren't there..." He reasoned, "It was more complicated than that! You couldn't know!"

"Then tell me!" She shouted, spinning to face him again, anger growing in her voice. Felix opened his mouth to explain, only to find he couldn't form the words.

What had happened? They'd been atop the lighthouse, and he'd been worried about Sheba, so he'd gone back… And argued with Saturos and Menardi. So Isaac and the others had caught up with them.

Then what?

They'd fought, two against four, and Isaac had been the victor. Saturos and Menardi had plummeted into the Lighthouse after the Elemental Star.

What could he have done? At the time, he'd had the least amount of power. Isaac could have crushed him without breaking a sweat… But… he'd known Isaac, and he'd known why the beacons had to be fired.

And he hadn't said anything, before or after the battle. Hadn't tried too prevent the fighting, the bloodshed.

Felix felt his eyes widen slightly.

'_Oh, Gods...'_

"Felix?" Her voice was taught and he knew she wasn't finished yet. Karst was watching his face closely, watching for any kind of change. Felix swallowed slightly, shaking his head slowly, at a loss for words.

What difference could it have made?

How could he know the answer to that, if he had never even tried?

Didn't think. Didn't try.

'_Is it really my fault...?'_

"Karst, I—" He didn't get a chance to finish, Karst cracked her hand against his face again, this time he tasted blood seeping into his mouth.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry." She breathed, looking him firmly in the eyes "Don't you dare say you would change the past if you could, because you can't." Her voice broke half way through, and she turned away from him again, and Felix watched her raise one hand to her face, covering her mouth.

"Is that why?" He asked after a moment, swallowing the blood in his mouth from his lip. "Is that why you attacked us at Jupiter?" There was a pause. "Do you really hate me so much?" Karst stiffened.

"I didn't have a choice." She sobbed quietly. "I wanted to yell at you, maybe slap you, but not fight you, not like that." She shook her head violently from side to side. "Isaac killed my sister, Felix; he killed the last person who I could run to. And I hated him. I _still_ hate him damn it. Even now I can't take the sight of him here in the village." She kept her back to him as her voice hitched.

"I wanted revenge, Menardi and Saturos didn't do anything _wrong!_" Now she faced him, her voice pleading, and tears soaking her face. "They didn't do anything wrong and Isaac came along and _killed _them! How could I not want retribution!?" She screamed, and Felix lifted his hands slightly, though not sure what the gesture meant. Karst looked off to the side slightly, sobs still racking her as she stood there. She lifted one hand and let it fall lifelessly before looking back at him.

"And then out of nowhere there you were, Felix." She said. "Stronger, confident, in control, damn it, Felix I trusted you, I still do!" Those words stung for some reason, they cut deeply, and he finally understood why.

"I stopped you from killing Isaac..." He muttered, and she nodded.

"I know it sounds so horrible; and so damn unfair for you and Isaac." She sobbed, "Him; doing what he thought was right, and having me come after him for it. And for you, doing what seemed like a good idea at the time, making a decision that in the end might have saved the world." She stopped again and covered her mouth with one hand, fighting back cries, Felix took a hesitant step forward, but she just retreated back again.

"But who is there to see it from _my_ side?" She asked; her voice just above a whimper. "Felix, you've never had just one person in your life. Just one person to call family. Never. And you've never had to lose that." She closed her eyes and bent her head, her tears never slowing as they began to hit the floor. "I did... No one's ever coming back, ever. I had to be their when Marci found out her son was dead, you never had to deal with her, she was completely broken. The Elder had an attack of the heart and nearly died when he found out. Why did you think he has a cane now?" Felix felt something inside of him dying.

Never... He'd never thought of all these things... Marci, the Elder, the community as a whole... He'd only _remembered _Karst when he'd seen her those times in Madra and Champa. For the rest of it all, he'd been to damn busy with traveling.

To focused on having fun around the world...

_Fun..._

It seemed like such a shallow excuse.

He couldn't have felt pain because he was out having _fun_.

"Karst..." Felix looked back up at her. Karst was swaying from side to side, her arms wrapped around herself as she continued to sob. She was shaking uncontrollably.

He ducked forward as her legs finally seemed to give out, and she collapsed to the ground. Felix caught her before she could hurt herself, and ended up holding her on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she continued to weep, Karst holding on to him tightly. He couldn't make out what she was saying, his own mind spinning.

'_My fault, it's all my fault. I should I have tried, Karst, I should have. I'm sorry, why did everything have to turn out so badly? I'm sorry...'_

"Why couldn't you have just said you hated me...?" He whispered; teeth clenched as his own eyes burned. Why had he been such a fool? Why had he chosen that time at Venus Lighthouse to defy them? Why had he chosen to watch from the side-lines when Isaac and Menardi fought? Why couldn't he have helped Karst when he'd met her again in Madra? Why was he always the reason she wept?

"I can't hate you, Felix..." Karst murmured, and Felix felt her arms move around him in an embrace. She was still crying, her face pressed against him, but his eyes widened as he heard her say; "I love you to much..."

Silence…

No... No he couldn't have heard that right...

"What?" Felix breathed, and he felt her arms tighten slightly around him.

'_You can't say that. Not that. Please no...'_ He thought, _'Karst... after all of that you can't love me... you just can't...'_

"Felix, I..."

'_No...'_ It wasn't fair, he didn't know how or why, but it wasn't. She just couldn't feel that way about him after everything that had come to pass. No matter how badly he wanted it...

Felix just couldn't believe something like that.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, she couldn't feel that way; she just couldn't. It wasn't possible. He was the reason her sister was dead. He was the reason she could never have her revenge on Isaac. He was... he was...

He just wasn't...

So he pushed her away.

And he stood up.

"Felix..."

It couldn't be. She just couldn't, not after everything. She had to hate him. She had too. It wouldn't be right if she didn't. There was no fairness in the world if she could forgive him for all that.

"I'm sorry..." He breathed, stumbling backwards, looking down into her eyes.

Looking down into bleak, dead eyes; dry of tears, and empty of emotion.

"I'm sorry..." _'You can't love me. You can never forgive me.'_

His hand was out behind him, and it ran up against the doorknob. Gloveless fingers closed around the chill bronze, and without a thought he spun and turned it, forcing the door open.

And vanished out into the storm.

'_I'm sorry...'_

_

* * *

_

She sat there. Just sat there. Watching the snow as it was hurled in through the open door, every ember and wick within the house snuffed out and stone cold. And something died. Something so fragile and precious, that she'd nurtured and kept safe through all else just died.

Her hope.

Her heart.

* * *


	19. Reconciliation

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19 **

Reconciliation

Even down the middle of the street the snow was thick, so much so that Felix fell more than once as he floundered through the sea of white. He hadn't noticed it, but hot tears were streaming down his face, even as the snow blew in his eyes, and the winds tried to blow him back.

He couldn't go back though. Every part of him screamed that he was doing the wrong thing. But how could he have stayed there? He couldn't take being the center of such pain, and not having the hatred he so deserved, she simply shouldn't be allowed to forgive him for that.

But she had... And if only he hadn't made so many, terrible, painful mistakes, maybe he would still be with her at this moment. Maybe he would still be holding her. Maybe he could have made her stop crying… Maybe he could have told her what she meant to him...

Felix all but threw himself against the Inn door, bringing a large amount of snow with him as he stumbled into the warmth and light of the hotel. His friends were all sitting around a large table eating and speaking to one another, it looked as if Piers and Agatio were addressing the whole group. He closed the door firmly behind himself, and kept his head down as he made for the stairs, but he was less than half way when Ivan noticed him and spoke up.

"Felix, what happened?" The young adept called,

"Are you okay?" Garet shouted from the far end of the table.

"Is everything alright?" Mia asked as he didn't look up.

Felix slammed the stair-door against the questions, not needing to be pestered at the moment as he took the stairs two at a time down. At the second wooden door, he paused a moment before opening it and striding into the sleeping area.

He swallowed a few times as he looked around the comfortable room, not really seeing the orderly beds and the chests up against the walls. Tears he hadn't felt form blurring his vision as he could feel himself falling apart.

'_What have I done?'_

* * *

Piers looked around the room, the others all but mirroring his expression. 

Maria had caught her bottom lip between her teeth and was ringing her apron with both hands nervously, Agatio biting the inside of his cheek questioningly. Ivan and Garet seemed at a loss for words as Sheba and Mia looked worried. Jenna looked like she was somewhere between worried and angry at being ignored, and Isaac had that determined look in his eyes again.

"What do you suppose happened between them?" Kraden asked after a moment, the sage pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose with one finger, and Ivan looked at him and shrugged.

"Judging by Felix's mood just now; something bad." He answered quietly. "Looks like there are a few things they need to settle?" He asked, directing the question at Piers. The Mariner nodded.

"A few might be putting it lightly." Agatio said flatly, frowning at the same time.

"Should we try and talk to him?" Garet asked, Isaac was quiet for a moment,

"I think Jenna, Piers, Agatio and I should speak with him." The Venusian said. And although he seemed a bit wary as he named Agatio, there were no arguments.

"One at a time?" Kraden asked, and Piers nodded again.

"That might be the best way to approach this."

* * *

No more tears. This time Karst really had no more tears. She wanted to cry, and cry, and just drown in her own sorrow. But her reservoir was empty. The waters she had been storing up her entire life had been spent, but there was still more pain inside. 

Blinding, terrible pain, the kind that left her feeling cold and dead inside, was running through her, almost as badly as the winds ripping through the house. She should close the door. If she didn't then all the snow would pile in the frame, and it would melt and it would be a huge mess to clean up. If she could clean it up at all. It felt as if she were frozen in place, the winds encasing her in ice. She could break through it, if she tried, if she'd had the will too try.

But it just didn't feel like she did anymore...

* * *

"How can we help you if you won't tell us anything?" 

"I don't want your help."

"Felix, don't be stupid about this."

* * *

'_I'm sorry...'_

For what? For Menardi's death? For Jupiter Lighthouse? For the Wise-one's tricks? What was he sorry for?

Was he sorry for not loving her?

Was he sorry that she had nothing left?

* * *

"Why don't you mind your own business?" 

"This is my business!"

"How?"

* * *

She stood, she didn't know how she managed it, but she stood. Her legs didn't want to work as she stumbled over to the door. Going simply by memory as her eyes wouldn't focus properly. 

Her foot caught on something and she fell forwards, not having the breath to cry out as she hit the floor. She reached on hand out to find what she'd tripped on,

It was his scarf.

* * *

"You're my brother and they're your friends! Now let us help you!" 

"Jenna, just shut up!"

"Felix—"

"_**Shut up!**_"

* * *

When had he taken it off? She couldn't remember him removing it when he'd come inside. 

Her fingers slipped in-between the folds of the soft green wool; it no longer held any warmth as she moved to stand. The winds stealing what trace amounts that could have remained inside.

He was going to come back for it. Or one of his friends might. He could send Jenna to retrieve it for him. Then again he might just forget about it, it didn't matter.

Karst reached out and grasped the handle of the door, finally bringing herself to swing it closed.

The sound of it slamming shut echoed in her ears. A lonely sound mirrored in the bottom of her heart.

* * *

"Are you willing to lose this girl?" 

"Go to hell, Isaac."

"I'm serious. Is that really what you want?"

"…"

"Go back now, or live the rest of your life alone and filled with regret. Those are your options. Make your choice."

* * *

Karst had felt every fire in the small house mimic her emotions when she had been shouting at Felix. She walked over to the stove woodenly, where before she had placed the small kettle… The bronze was blackened and its shape warped. 

It had fallen through to the coals when other piece of metal which formed the stove had simply melted before the flames died. The embers were now cold as if they had never been.

Still no tears.

* * *

"Lad, will you not reconsider this act?" Felix glanced up at the Elder's voice; the old man had settled himself down on the bed in front of him, he was sitting on the corner of the farthest bed, staying away from the door. When Felix chose to remain silent, he heard the old man sigh. 

"Your friends will not give up until you go back." He said, and Felix kept his eyes down. It wasn't even worth arguing about anymore. The Proxian sat quietly for a few minutes, allowing the silence to grow before he spoke again.

"I have done about all that I can for the moment, Felix." He said regrettably, and made to stand, Felix watching him through his bangs. He'd always trusted the Elder while he had lived in Prox, and had never known him to lean so heavily on the cane he now required.

'_The Elder had an attack of the heart and almost died! Why did you think he needs that cane now?'_ Karst's words echoed over and over in his mind, Felix just couldn't push her voice from his head. The Elder's frailty was another wrong he'd done the community. Maybe now he was searching for ways to feel bad, but he still felt useless for what had happened at the Lighthouses.

"I've caused her too much pain already..." He muttered, albeit reluctantly, but he still spoke. The Elder paused, half-standing, before easing himself back down with a small grunt, and adjusted the thin spectacles he wore to get a better look at Felix.

"Decided to speak have we?" He asked gently, and Felix looked away again.

"It would be better for everyone if I just left Prox. For real this time." The Elder pursed his lips at this, taking the time to think, and nodding slightly.

"Very well. I shall inform your friends that you wish to be off at the soonest possible date." He said in a light tone. "At the most you should have to remain here another day or so. Your ship's repairs should be finished by tomorrow after-noon." Felix nodded, not feeling at all better about this though. There was another period of silence between the two of them.

"I have but one request." The Proxian spoke after a moment, Felix remaining silent. The Elder licked on lip as he sat there, spinning his cane between two aged and wrinkled hands. A nearby lantern shedding the only light, the yellow reflecting off of his eye-glasses in a way that made the crimson orbs appear golden like the sun.

"You say it would be better for everyone if you left, and did not return." Another pause. "Who, exactly, is it better for?" Felix blinked, and dared a glance at the old man. In the dim light he seemed so much older than he should be.

"Marci has been nothing more than an empty shell, since Saturos, Gods be gracious, was taken from us. Having you back in the village has helped her tremendously, and seeing you leave shall bring neither her, nor myself, any joy." Felix closed his eyes at the Elder's words, and waited for him to continue without speaking.

"You've become a, hero, of sorts, with the younger people in the village. With so many losses in recent years, the village's youth has been without that for some time. They will be sad to see the backs of you and your companions." The Elder seemed to be baiting Felix to say something, but the Adept kept himself quiet. The old man sighed again, and rubbed one hand across his forehead for a moment, before addressing the Slayer once more.

"It will break her." He stated, and Felix tried to keep himself from looking up, but couldn't, and the Elder smiled slightly as he met the younger man's eyes.

"Karst will not last like that, if you care for her, you will go back." Felix closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I do not _care_ for Karst..." He said quietly, it took a moment, before the Elder's head came up, narrow eyes questioning as Felix looked away again.

"I love her..."

* * *

Karst just sat there at the table, one elbow resting on the aged surface. One hand over her eyes, even though she still couldn't weep, the fingers of her other hand fiddling numbly with the edge of Felix's scarf on the table. She would have felt stupid for apparently obsessing over the ratty old thing, but her mind was still blank from before, and she just didn't care. Two candles were lit; one near the fire pit on the other side of the room, and another in front of her, the only forms of light in the house. Nothing was burning in the stove or any fire-places in the home, anything larger than a finger-flame would pick up on her mood and flicker out. 

It was cold inside, very cold. But try as she might, as she was now, Karst couldn't get the air to warm. In fact, she even had to keep her attention away from the candles. If she focused too deeply, even those small flames would die. The wind was still gusting outside. And Karst was just waiting for the roof to collapse, or one of the windows to burst, just to make her evening complete.

Karst looked up as she heard something outside, not feeling any real drive, but still. She blinked as she heard the handle rattle, and almost stood as the door opened, snow being carried in as the wind reached inside to steal what little warmth remained. The thick oak swung back a moment later, cutting out the storm, even as lightning lit the room.

Karst knew who it was instantly, and felt the candles, small as they were, grow dim with her own dread. She eased herself back down into her chair, and her eyes rested on the scarf next to her. Without a word, she reached over and pushed the garment away from her. When it was an arm's length away, she removed her hand, folding it in her lap, and sat straight in her chair, eyes focused on a spot on the table. It seemed stupid that he'd come back just for a scarf, but she didn't want to think on the other possibility.

Felix took a few steps forward, he seemed hesitant, but his confidence appeared too grow the closer he came. Karst expected him to stop at the edge and take the scarf, maybe stand there a moment longer, or say something, before ending the unease and leaving. Leaving, and letting her get on with her miserable life.

But he didn't.

Felix's steps were quiet on the wooden floors although she had expected his heavy boots to make more of an impression. Karst kept her eyes on a knot on the table-top, keeping herself from looking at him. She stayed strong as he passed the scarf and knelt next to her chair, but she had to close her eyes as she felt his hand on her cheek, gently turning her face towards him.

Karst felt herself tense as his lips brushed up against hers in a chaste kiss. Felix moving his hand from her cheek, down slightly to her jaw, his mouth hovered just over hers for a moment, and Karst could feel the warmth coming off of him, made more noticeable by the cold air. He remained like that, as if waiting to see if she would pull away, before moving in again, and this time Karst let herself kiss him back.

"I don't deserve you, Karst..." He whispered, breaking the second kiss and pulling away slightly, "I really don't... But, if you'll have me..." Karst placed her hand in the way as he tried to kiss her again, and she opened her eyes so that she could see into his earthen ones.

She swallowed slightly as she felt the warmth of his breath against her fingers. She moved her hand away slightly; and gently ran the tip of her finger along the line of his lips, all the while holding his eyes with hers.

He tried to move forward again, and this time she stood up. Felix blinked as she turned away and began walking, quickly getting to his feet and following her. Karst heard his foot-steps as she walked into the spare room, purposely shutting the door in his face.

"I'm not leaving." His voice was muffled from behind the wood, but Karst couldn't keep herself from listening to him. She leaned back against the door, unable to see in the darkness, and not sure weather or not to reply. "I'm sorry, Karst." He said, and she closed her eyes again. The silence stretched between them, and Karst couldn't help but ask herself why he had come back, after running out like he had.

"I'll wait all night if I have to." She blinked twice as she heard shuffling on the other side of the door, but after a moment all was quiet. Karst stood there for a few minutes, still unable to ignore the cold air, biting through her sweater. She rubbed her arms and sank down with her back against the door, knowing full-well that Felix could hear her on the other side.

"Why are you here?" She finally asked, tracing one finger over her lips, her question was met with silence from the other side, and she even thought he wasn't going to answer.

"I'm not making the same mistake twice."

"And what does that mean?" Silence again. Longer this time, the only sign that he was still there was the slight rustling outside as he shifted.

"I left without saying something important last time. I'm not doing that again." He Answered simply, and this time Karst was the one who remained silent.

"That was Jenna at the Inn." Karst's eyes widened slightly, her mind truly beginning to wake up again.

"What...?" She asked softly, when he didn't answer, she asked again, louder,

"...That girl I was holding at the Inn earlier. That was Jenna. My sister." Karst felt something strange taking shape inside of her, that thing that had died stirring again.

"Karst?"

"...Yes?" She tried to keep her voice from faltering, as she felt the smallest amounts of excitement bubbling up inside of her.

"That's not what I came to say..." He sounded worried, almost like he was dreading what was coming next. Out of self-defense, Karst crushed that hope fluttering in her stomach. Hope seemed meant to be broken, and she wasn't going to volunteer for more pain tonight.

"I've made so many mistakes, Karst... Done so many stupid things, things you know I'd take back in an instant." He said, and she wrapped her arms around her knees as she listened, "I don't want losing you to be one of those things, Karst." She turned her head to the side, a thoughtful expression on her face, unwillingly allowing that hope to play with her thoughts, making her believe that...

"Karst... I love you..."

'_What?'_ Karst's eyes went wide in the darkness, had he just...? Or was she simply...?

"What did you say?" She breathed; her voice hoarse, had she fallen asleep? The silence before his answer was deafening, her breathing became shallow as her heart pounded in her throat. But finally,

"...I love you."

There was silence on both sides now. Karst found herself wrapped up in some kind of warmth, so much of that former pain slipping away for the moment, replaced with something that seemed to warm her on all levels. All her worries and doubts she'd held inside seemed to drift away, leaving that hope free to blossom. A smile slowly curled her lips, a smile of simple joy.

* * *

Outside the storm continued to blow around the village, dumping snow and ice over everything, and burying the roads to the north and south. The homes with fires burning brightly and keeping them warm became chill; meaning the panes of Karst's house became frosted on the inside, ice collecting all around the sink even, as the winds continued to scream outside. 

But the cold never touched the two sleeping figures on the floor, each content and safe in the presence of each other. Never needing fear a storm alone again.

_**Fin **_

* * *

**Title: Of Fire Ice and Stone.**

**Genres: Romance, Drama. **

**Main characters: Felix, Karst. **

**Length: 19 official chapters. Total 89,152** **words in length. **

**Review Count: 66 **

**Inspirational Songs: Nobody's Home- Avril Lavign, Slipped Away- Avril Lavign, Fall to Pieces- Avril Lavign, Prox Town Theme- Camelot. **

**Published: June 30th, 2004 **

**Completed: October 2nd, 2004 **

**Edit/Rewrite Completion date: February 22nd, 2006**


End file.
